Les vêtements usagés
by Emmanuelle Dumbledore
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Dumbledore avait retiré Harry du 4 Privet Drive pour un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler maison...Traduction de Quillitch. Fic terminée.
1. Au commencement

Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **Hand-Me-Down Clothes **de** Quillitch.**

Vous pourrez voir que j'ai laissé _please_ en anglais, l'auteur la associé au mot _police_ et il n'était pas possible de le traduire en français sans enlever le jeu de mot.

J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre après les vacances mais comme vous le voyez…je n'ai pas réussi.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser un message, c'est notre seul salaire et ils nous encouragent à continuer. Merci.

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Les vêtements usagés.**

Au commencement. 

"Albus ! Si je vous l'ai dit une fois, je vous le répéterai un millier de fois : Ce garçon doit leur être retiré !"

"Arabella, aussi longtemps qu'ils arrêtent de suite d'abuser actuellement le garçon…"

"Oh honnêtement Albus ! Votre cerveau a-t-il trop fonctionné ? Les petits garçons, _les enfants_, ont besoin de soins, d'amour et d'attention. Pas seulement d'un toit sur la tête, de vêtements usagés et de nourriture !"

"Il n'y a rien de mauvais avec les vêtements usagés, je me souviens une fois moi-même quand – "

"Les garçons ont le même âge ! Toutes les années nous avons cette même conversation Albus, et toutes ces satanées années _vous ne faites rien_ du tout !"S'exclama Arabella en colère. Il y eut une pause tendue avant qu'Albus reprenne calmement :

"Etre pauvre n'est pas une bonne raison pour enlever Harry de leurs soins."

"_Quels_ soins ? Par Merlin, allez-vous m'_écouter _?"

"Arabella", avertit Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

"Taisez-vous ou je vous ensorcelle jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, Albus ! Ils ne sont pas pauvres, ils _peuvent_ lui fournir ses propres vêtements, et ils peuvent _même_ se permettre de payer un jardinier mais c'est le travail du petit Harry. Un parmi tant d'autres ! Maintenant je suis malade et fatiguée de débattre avec vous Albus, vous êtes assis dans votre petit bureau confortable à diriger votre école, mais il est temps de redescendre sur terre et de vous mêler au commun des mortels !"

"Arabella !"

"Vous ai-je dit que vous pouviez parler maintenant ? Bien alors, je propose que soit vous redescendiez sur terre et alliez voir par vous-même – "

"Ou ?"

"_Ou_ je décide d'informer Minerva et Hagrid de la condition du petit Harry."

"Ah." Tous les deux étaient conscient que là où le jeune Harry était concerné, Minerva McGonagall avait tendance à être un peu irrationnel, et Hagrid, qui avait literralement adoré les décédés Lily et James Potter, avait un ardent sentiment de protection pour leurs enfant orphelin.

"Cela vous tuerait-il d'y aller et d'y jeter un coup d'œil, Albus ? Ce ne serait pas suspicieux, vous seriez juste en train de rendre visite au garçon – _comme vous auriez dû le faire_."

"Arabella, je ne crois pas que j'ai beaucoup de choix, je vais écrire aux Dursleys immédiatement."

"Non, ne faites pas ça, Albus, je ne leur fais pas confiance d'aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir et je les rejette aussi loin que possible, et ce n'est pas loin du tout en considérant la grosseur de ce jeune imbécile. Si vous les prévenez, Harry va être forcé de vous dire des mensonges dictés par ce pompeux derrière de Vernon."

"Arabella !"Ria Albus en essayant de prendre un air de reproche.

"Je suis sérieuse Albus, j'ai cet homme dans le nez, c'est trop dommage qu'il soit un moldu ou je l'aurais provoqué en duel – ça lui aurait appris. Arrivez demain matin à 9 h, c'est samedi alors je sais que vous êtes libre."

Il y eut un "pop", comme le bruit d'un bouchon de liège qu'on enlève d'une bouteille, et la tête d'Arabella Figg disparut de l'intérieur de la chaude flamme verte, et le feu une fois encore crépita de rouge et orange.

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans un fauteuil confortable devant son énorme cheminée en pierre, il avait de longs cheveux argentés, une égale longue barbe, et portait une robe bourgogne avec des fournitures d'or. Sur son nez aquilain siégeait une paire de lunettes en demi-lune, derrière lesquelles une paire de brillants yeux bleus pétillaient. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres et creusait des rides rieuses autour de ses yeux. Arabella n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de remords quand il s'agissait d'être autour de lui et de lui donner des ordres ou encore de le remettre à sa place quand son ego devenait trop grand ; à son avis. Brusquement, il frappa ses mains et avec un bruyant crac un elfe de maison apparu en face de lui, dressé dans une taie d'oreiller avec le blason de Poudlard dessus, ces grands yeux verts globuleux tournés vers lui.

"Ah c'est Paddy, n'est-ce pas ?" Albus fut récompensé par un révérant signe de tête. "Voudriez-vous demander au professeur McGonagall de venir me voir dès qu'elle le peut."

"Oui, monsieur. Bien sûr, monsieur ! Monsieur voudrait-il quelque chose d'autre, professeur Dumbledore monsieur ?"

"Non-merci, Paddy, ça sera tout. Voudriez-vous, par hasard un bonbon au citron ?"

"Oh non monsieur !"Dit l'elfe de maison ayant l'air parfaitement choqué par ce manquement au protocole.

"Etes-vous sûr ? Ils sont vraiment bons !" Et comme pour démontrer son point de vue, Albus Dumbledore en mis un dans sa bouche. "Mmm-mmm."Narra-t-il joyeusement et l'elfe de maison jeta alors un regard rempli de désir sur le sac en papier rouge et or qui était dans la main de Dumbledore.

* * *

"Po'essseur Mc'onagarll, Padday aa un messsarge pouvr 'ous ge Gumgedorre."

"Mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce que cela ! Paddy pourquoi parles-tu de cette manière ?" Minerva McGonagall scruta par-dessus ses lunettes carrées l'air penaud de l'elfe de maison.

"Fffrrian'issse Pro'essseur", expliqua Paddy avec un flot de zézaiement et de chuintement.

"Quoi ? Peu importe, qu'à dit le directeur ?"

"Polissse po'vez ous le 'oir che choir."

"Police ? Oh – please ?"

"Ouisss."

"Arrête de sifflet Paddy, on dirait un serpent. Voyons voir maintenant…oh ! Je crois que j'ai compris. Il souhaite me voir ?"

"Ouisss ché cha !"

"Ché cha ?" Vacilla McGonagall tout en nageant dans les profondeurs confuses de l'obscurité.

"Ouisss !"

"Oh par Merlin, je vais juste y aller et le voir maintenant je pense."

"Ouisss !"Grimaça, avec succès, Paddy tout en faisant un bruit de sussions.

Le moment suivant Paddy était à nouveau seul puisque le professeur, légèrement irrité, sortit d'un pas majestueux. Il fit son retour dans les cuisines suçant le dur bonbon parfumé au citron que Dumbledore lui avait donné, et trouvant cela tout à fait agréable.

* * *

"Directeur ?"

"Minerva ! Prenez une chaise, faites !"

"_Avez_ vous demandé à me voir ?"

"Oui, je l'ai demandé. Bonbon au citron ?"

"Non-merci, Albus", répondit Minerva McGonagall, ayant un air réprobateur à la simple idée de bonbon au citron. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil avoisinant, les accoudoirs se déplaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser ses bras sur eux confortablement.

"Je vais sûrement être absent demain, vous allez avoir l'école pour vous seule pendant que je ne suis pas là."

"Absent ! Pour quoi faire ?"

"Oh, un peu de ci, un peu de ça." Albus mit un autre bonbon au citron dans sa bouche, et évita de croiser les yeux de sa collègue.

"Albus, vous n'avez pas été absent de cette école depuis les funérailles de votre grand-père, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler à quand cette époque remonte ?"

"Hmm…Je suis de sortie pour voir Arabella actuellement,"admit-il.

"Il n'y a rien de grave avec Harry n'est ce pas ? J'ai toujours _dit_ que vous n'auriez pas dû le laisser avec ces moldus ! Est-il très gravement blessé ? Allez-vous le ramener ici ? Peut-être que vous devriez prendre Pompom avec vous, allez-vous informer le ministère ? Qu'est ce que – "

"_Minerva ! _Je vais juste rendre visite au garçon et contrôler sa condition, c'est tout. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien !"

"Contrôler ? Albus, ça va faire six ans et tout à coup vous allez lui 'rendre visite'? "

"Faites-moi confiance Minerva." Il y eut un bruit audible de grincement de dents.

"Je _déteste_ réellement cela quand vous dites cette phrase Albus, ça me donne un mauvais sentiment _incroyable_."

"Peut-être que vous avez un talent caché pour la divination, professeur."

"Albus, je n'apprécie _pas_ cette réflexion." S'indigna une McGonagall au regard furibond.

"Je vous présente mes excuses Minerva", offrit galamment Dumbledore.

"Ne faites pas ça", rembarra notre très estimé professeur de métamorphose, et elle fronça les sourcils devant son suspicieux visage innocent. Après un temps elle se laissa attendrir et sourit, Albus était quelques fois tout à fait sénile, et il avait l'habitude de vous taquiner gentiment. Elle se leva, prête à partir. "Et s'il vous plaît arrêter de donner des friandises aux elfes de maison ! Vous allez abîmer leurs dents !"

* * *

C'était un matin chaud et sec à Privet Drive, le ciel était d'un bleu qu'il était possible de voir seulement dans les livres d'histoires ou les poèmes mal écrits, et le ciel était clairsemé de fines traînées de nuages gris-blanc. Il y eut dans la salle à manger au numéro huit Privet Drive, une distorsion de l'air, et soudainement un homme avec une quantité inhabituel de cheveux blancs se tenait dans cette pièce.

"Vous êtes en retard", dit la vieille femme aigrement depuis l'encadrement de la porte sur lequel elle s'appuyait, un chat noir blessé tournait autour de ses chevilles et feula en direction du visiteur.

"Bonjour, Arabella."

"N'utilisez pas mon prénom Albus", ordonna la doyenne alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour recevoir son embrassade de bienvenue. "Vous pouvez aller directement au numéro quatre, ils sont tous à la maison aujourd'hui, par _tous les diables qu'êtes-vous en train de porter ?_"

"Des vêtements moldus, je ne peux pas y aller dans mes robes de sorcier. Sont-ils appropriés ?" Albus leva un sourcil blanc broussailleux de manière interrogative vers elle.

"Oh oui, c'est définitivement des habits moldus, une très fidèle représentation de ce qu'ils portaient, _il y a cent ans en arrière_ !" Se moqua la vieille femme en faisant une fausse imitation de désespoir alors qu'Albus semblait moyennement surpris – il portait des vêtements de la période de Jane Austin, complété avec un gilet de garde de couleur or et une cane en bois d'ébène noir.

Arabella fronça les sourcils de concentration pendant un moment puis agita sa baguette, une vague de lumière pourpre partit de ses orteils puis s'éleva le long de son corps, et la veste noire à deux queues avec en dessous le gilet blanc ainsi que le pantalon noir disparurent, pour être remplacé par un costume bleu-marine élégant, et sans cravate.

"Beaucoup mieux, si seulement j'avais en ce moment un appareil photo", lui minauda-t-elle, souriant devant son apparence, dans son costume moldu avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses longs cheveux. "Maintenant allez-y, j'ai à nourrir mes chats." Elle le chassa vers le vestibule, "et rappelez-vous de rester _toute la journée_ !"

"Bien sûr Arabella", concilia Dumbledore qui trébucha sur le chat noir au moment où il ouvrait la porte principale. Pendant que le matou noir plantait ses griffes avec enthousiasme dans ses chaussures, il remarqua qu'elles étaient à lacets, noires et luisantes, mais ne possédaient absolument pas de talons.

"Blackie ! Viens _ici_, Blackie. Le petit déjeuné est prêt !"Appela Arabella et le dit monstre se leva agilement et chassa une souris imaginaire tout le long du chemin qui le menait vers la voix de son propriétaire.

Albus Dumbledore fit rapidement son chemin dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au numéro quatre Privet Drive, il y avait des arbustes parfaitement taillés alignés le long du chemin et des bouquets de fleurs, aux couleurs soigneusement sélectionnées pour s'accorder entre elles, étaient placées près de l'accotement dans des parcelles de terre désherbées admirablement. Un tel perfectionnisme était sûrement un art; Il avança pour atteindre une porte marron banale puis appuya sur la sonnette qui émit le "Ding Dong" traditionnel. A l'intérieur il pouvait entendre des bruits d'activités, une télévision moldu, un aspirateur à l'étage, et le tintement de tasses, qui il le présumait, venait de la cuisine.

"Maman ! La sonnette vient juste de retentir !"Cria une jeune voix.

"Harry !"Cria d'une voix perçante une femme, probablement la jeune mère. "Va ouvrir la porte !" L'aspirateur s'arrêta, et les marches de l'escalier furent descendues en courant, puis dans un mouvement brusque la porte fut grande ouverte.

"Bonjour", lui sourit chaleureusement un Harry Potter âgé de sept ans.

**Fin du premier chapitre. **

La suite après les vacances!


	2. Pétunia décide

Annonce : le blabla habituel. Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction de **_' Hand-Me-Down clothes'_** de **_Quillitch _**et qui est inspirée du monde crée par **J.K.Rowling. **J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps, mais je dois dire que je suis débordée ! La suite devrait arriver d'ici quinze jours ou trois semaines... j'ai un exposé à préparer et il risque de me retarder un peu. J'ai changé ma méthode de traduction, si vous préférez la méthode précédente, faites le moi savoir. Bien entendu, j'attends vos critiques ! (Pour votre information, je traduis les idées de vos reviews à l'auteur, il est aussi content que moi de recevoir des messages !)

Sur ces quelques mots : Bonne lecture !

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Les vêtements usagés.**

Pétunia décide.

"Bonjour" sourit prudemment un Harry Potter âgé de sept ans à un Albus Dumbledore âgé de cent-quarante sept ans.

"Bonjour" répondit chaleureusement Dumbledore, qui s'abaissa pour être à la même hauteur d'yeux. "Tu dois être Monsieur Harry Potter."

Le jeune Harry Potter écarta ses cheveux en désordre de devant ses yeux et demanda avidement:

"Êtes-vous venu pour me rendre visite?" Il ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée, puis eut une seconde pensée.

"Attendez, non... vous êtes ici à cause de Mrs Kenmore n'est-ce pas?" La porte se referma de nouveau rapidement.

"J'ai bien peur que non, mais je suis ici pour te voir. Qui est Mrs Kenmore?" Et _pourquoi_ as-tu l'air si craintif à son sujet, se demanda Dumbledore.

"Mrs Kenmore est mon institutrice, elle ne m'aime _réellement_ pas, elle est _horrible_, mais ce n'était pas ma faute! Je veux dire, j'étais à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, je ne vois pas comment elle _peut_ me blâmer pour cela, seulement parce qu'elle était en train de _me_ hurler dessus quand..."Harry, ayant l'air plutôt affligé, ne poursuivit pas.

"Quand?" Encouragea Dumbledore, se trouvant lui-même assez intrigué.

"Quand ses cheveux ont changé de couleur," expliqua sombremment Monsieur Harry Potter.

"Ils ont changé de couleurs...?" Souffla Dumbledore, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire derrière ses moustaches.

"Ils sont devenus bleus,"ajouta plus précisément ce sérieux jeune homme.

"Bleu?" Dumbledore essaya de cacher un sourire, mais sa voix trembla.

"Ils étaient marrons avant," l'informa Harry sincèrement, puis il poussa un grand soupir.

"Est-ce que c'était un bleu _très_ vif ?" Demanda Dumbledore, souriant ouvertement au petit garçon soudainement plutôt interloqué.

"Ou-uui," admit Harry embarrassé en fixant les chaussures qu'il portait, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, notant à quel point elles étaient grandes pour lui. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour demander à Harry si il pouvait entrer plutôt que de se tenir sur le pas de la porte toute la journée quand une voix stridente se fit entendre de la cuisine.

"_Harry!_ Que _fais_-tu? Qui est-ce?"

Harry sursauta, alarmé, "Oh non! C'est tante Pétunia! Um, qui _êtes_-vous Monsieur?"

"Je suis Albus Dumbledore,"dit Albus obligeamment, avec un léger pétillement dans les yeux.

"D'accord," Harry sourit timidement en réponse, "je vais juste le dire à tante Pétunia."

"Puis-je entrer?" Demanda rapidement Dumbledore avant que son hôte puisse disparaître.

Les yeux de Harry s'élargir, l'air inquiet il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule vers la cuisine,"si vous voulez,"dit-il à contre-coeur mais en se mettant de côté.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr!"Gloussa Albus Dumbledore en faisant un pas dans le vestibule.

"Entrez et asseyez-vous dans le salon, s'il vous plaît, je vais dire à tante Pétunia que vous êtes ici." Harry ouvrit une porte blanche à sa droite puis courut vers la cuisine. Albus, satisfait de sa première rencontre avec le fils de Lily et James, observa la pièce d'un regard curieux.

Le salon avait un seul canapé beige, deux fauteuils de la même couleur et un tabouret en bois, une table à café polie énorme siégeait au centre de la pièce, et derrière elle, encastré dans le mur, se trouvait un moule en plastique rempli de charbon et le contour de la cheminée était pavé de carreaux de marbres. Des photographies étaient accrochées sur les murs tapissés de fleurs, de grandes et de petites photographies aux cadres extravagants et brillants de propreté. Sur le dessus de la cheminée siégeaient des photographies plus petites ( ainsi qu'un oiseau bleu bizarre en porcelaine et une carte postale).

Étant un vieil homme inoffensif (juste peut-être un peu curieux, il est vrai), Albus regarda les photographies intensément, et n'étant pas tout à fait aussi vieux et aussi sénile qu'il aimait faire croire aux gens, il remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de cadres d'un garçon plutôt bien bâti, avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux bleus humides assez petits, photographié soit tout seul (posant de différentes manières), ou avec sa mère (étant vigoureusement enlacé), ou avec son père ( et une fière tape sur l'épaule). Le large portrait de la famille était accroché sur le mur opposé à la fenêtre ( pour capter la meilleur lumière);Vernon Dursley, les sourcils froncés, se tenait majestueusement en avant, Pétunia Dursley avec son long nez légèrement relevé et Dudley Dursley souriant joyeusement avec son noeud papillon presque caché derrière son double menton.

Cependant où était le jeune Harry? Albus ne pouvait pas voir une seule photographie de Harry James Potter aux alentours ; il n'y avait pas un seul signe qu'une autre personne vivait ici en plus des trois Dursleys. Un sentiment d'inquiétude fit son apparition et troubla Albus alors qu'il observait le portrait de famille ostentatoire, tout en caressant sa longue barbe et en espérant que Arabella avait tort, pas pour son bien mais celui du garçon.

"Comment osez-vous," siffla une voix en colère depuis la porte ouverte du vestibule, et interrompant sa réflexion, "sortez de ma maison!"

Albus Dumbledore se retourna pour regarder Pétunia Dursley et lui sourit vaguement tout en inclinant la tête en signe de salutation.

"Bonjour Mrs Dursley. Je suis ici pour contrôler le bien-être de Mr Harry Potter. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard - je ne sais pas si Lily a déjà mentionné mon nom?"S'enquérait-il poliment.

Albus Dumbledore, en disant cela, coupa l'herbe sous le pied de Mrs Dursley dont la vertueuse colère se fana, et elle essaya de reprendre contenance.

"Je, euh, je ne me souviens pas qu'elle l'ait fait."

"Hmm, quel dommage, Lily et James, tous deux, m'ont nommé exécuteur testamentaire de leur volonté, il était de ma responsabilité de voir le jeune Harry relogé lorsqu'ils sont morts, je crois que j'ai laissé une lettre y expliquant les circonstances. Pour tout dire, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est grand temps de me souvenir de mes engagements envers le garçon."

"B-bien sûr." Mrs Dursley plissa les yeux, et alors que les formules au son officiel pénétraient son esprit, son visage montra des signes d'un débat intérieur.

"Par conséquent, je suis persuadé que vous n'avez pas d'objections à ce que je passe la journée avec Harry Potter..." Albus passa outre et ne se soucia pas de son balbutiement.

"Passer la journée..." Répéta Pétunia d'une voix faible, derrière elle Harry nerveusement, regarda furtivement Albus depuis le vestibule.

"Merci Mrs Dursley, votre coopérations est très appréciée." Sourit de manière bénigne Dumbledore.

"Elle l'est ? Oh bien, merveilleux, je veux dire, quoi ? Passer la journée avec... Harry ? _Harry!_ Le garçon ? Oh non." Mrs Dursley avait l'air quelque peu estomaqué alors qu'elle dévisagea Albus Dumbledore ; il était évident que son cerveau surmené venait finalement de de comprendre la conversation.

"Bien, si vous le devez, vous le devez, mais je vous préviens! C'est un vaurien, il a constamment des problèmes et raconte toujours des mensonges." Elle croisa ses bras et regarda furieusement Dumbledore, le défiant de dire le contraire. Quand il entendit les mots exprimés par sa tante au gentil visiteur, derrière elle, restant immobile, le petit Harry Potter âgé de sept ans eut un visage tellement abattu qu'il aurait été dur de ne pas y être sensible.

"Oh, bien, je ne peux absolument pas croire cela, non, non, non, pas du tout," dit Albus fermement, ses yeux fixés sur le petit visage blême à la porte, et il y eut une étincelle dans ses yeux quand Harry releva brusquement la tête, un petit sourire optimiste étirant ses lèvres.

"Hurumph!" Pétunia Dursley, en réponse, sourit avec dédain, elle se retourna prête à s'en aller avec un grommelé, "faites ce que vous voulez avec lui," mais dû s'arrêter lorsque la voix douce et trompeuse d'Albus la questionna.

"Comment se fait-il Mrs Dursley, qu'il n'y ait aucune photographie de Harry dans cette pièce?"

Mrs Dursley s'immobilisa, puis avec un frémissement de ses lèvres pincées,elle marmonna : "le garçon a peur des appareils photos." A cette déclaration Albus Dumbledore leva seulement un sourcil expressif en une réponse plutôt narquoise.

Sur son chemin de retour, Pétunia Dursley pinça l'oreille de Harry "pour avoir laissé un étranger entrer," mais il semblait que le petit garçon reculait seulement de manière automatique, car ses yeux brillaient d'une innocence enfantine alors qu'il suivait les mouvements de Dumbledore avec respect.

"Entre Harry, entre." Invita Dumbledore, et Harry, ayant l'air un peu timide s'avança pour se placer à un bon mètre de Albus, qui était sans réaliser cela, en train de froncer légèrement les sourcils pendant qu'il regardait d'un oeil critique les habits de Harry.

Harry portait une paire de vieux pantalons de Dudley, ils avaient des trous aux genoux et ils étaient effilochés au niveau de ses chevilles qui avaient l'air maigrichonnes. Bien que les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées, il y avait simplement trop de tissu pour être contenu de la manière souhaité, et elles descendaient presque jusqu'à ses genoux.

La monture de ses lunettes avaient été cassé tellement de fois par Dudley et sa bande que seulement des bandes adhésives arrivaient à maintenir tous les bouts ensembles. Les semelles de ses chaussures, cachées par ses vêtements trop amples, se décollaient et ses cheveux semblaient avoir connu uniquement le couteau de cuisine.

En y regardant de plus près, Dumbledore vit qu'une ficelle était enroulée plusieurs fois autour de la taille de Harry et était nouée très serré pour tenir son énorme pantalon et il y avait une très légère trace sombre sur sa tempe gauche, une très légère couleur qui fit cependant s'intensifier sinistrement le froncement de sourcil de Albus Dumbledore.

"Monsieur, s'il vous plaît?" Chuchota une voix timide.

"Oui?" Grogna pratiquement Dumbledore, Harry se recula alarmé et Dumbledore rapidement retrouva son ancienne jovialité.

"Désolé Harry. Qu'y a-t-il?"

"J'étais juste en train de me demander pourquoi vous me fixez si durement monsieur."

"Cela fait un long moment depuis que je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois Harry Potter. Maintenant, aux affaires! J'ai fait tout ce chemin d' Écosse pour passer la journée avec toi Harry - "

"Pourquoi?" Interrompit ce jeune garçon affablement, Dumbledore fut déconcerté pendant un moment.

"Pourquoi? Bien, pourquoi pas? Mais pour dire la vérité, j'étais un grand ami de ta Maman et ton Papa, et ils auraient voulu que je vienne te voir." Il grimaça intérieurement de sa supercherie, mais il pouvait difficilement dire au garçon qu'il était venu parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné.

"Oh, d'accord." Dit Harry en lui faisant confiance.

"Bien, et si je me présentais moi-même convenablement? Je suis Albus Dumbledore, et tu es?" Dumbledore tendit sa main formellement, et Harry bravement avança la sienne et plaça sa main, beaucoup plus petite, dans celle du directeur.

"Je suis Harry Potter." Dit-il simplement et solennellement, prenant ce moment vraiment très au sérieux, et ils se serrèrent la main.

"Veux-tu t'asseoir avec moi Harry Potter?" Dumbledore sourit de manière rassurante et s'assit sur le canapé beige dont les ressorts usagés s'enfoncèrent un peu sous son maigre poids. Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et traversa en courant la pièce pour prendre le petit tabouret que Dumbledore avait remarqué plus tôt. Silencieusement, il revint en trottinant et le plaça aux pieds de Dumbledore, puis s'assit dessus. Albus Dumbledore cligna des yeux.

"C'est sur quoi tu t'assois habituellement?" Demanda-t-il incrédule.

"Oui Monsieur." Répondit Harry, se tortillant quelque peu sous le regard féroce de Dumbledore.

"Et bien pas aujourd'hui, viens et asseyes-toi ici avec moi." Dumbledore tapota le coussin, l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui, et Harry, le visage radieux, bondit sur ses pieds rapidement et se laissa tomber à côté du vieil homme. La différence entre les deux était flagrante, Albus était un homme d'un âge avancé avec une saisissante dominance de cheveux blancs et une longue barbe, Harry était seulement un enfant, et ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, courts et en bataille.

"Qu'aimerais-tu faire aujourd'hui Harry?" Dumbledore abaissa son regard vers son petit compagnon, l'interrogeant du regard ; le petit visage rond de Harry se tourna vers lui.

"Je ne sais pas monsieur."

"Et si tu me montrais les alentours, l'endroit où tu vis? Nous pouvons commencer par la maison, puis le jardin et finir peut-être en allant au parc..."

"Aller au parc!" Harry sourit soudainement, "oui monsieur!" S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme tout en faisant un bond sur le canapé.

"Tu n'as pas à m'appeler 'monsieur' Harry, tu peux me nommer..." La voix d'Albus se perdit dans le lointain. Il était un petit peu perdu, les enfants généralement l'appelaient 'Monsieur le Directeur' ou 'Professeur Dumbledore', mais le petit Harry Potter ne savait rien au sujet de Poudlard, et n'en saurait rien jusqu' à ce qu'il soit suffisamment âgé pour comprendre...

"Mr. Dumbledore." Suggéra Harry sortant Dumbledore de ses méditations.

"Hmm, oui ça me va très bien. Je te remercie Harry." Albus Dumbledore sourit devant la joie évidente de Harry à être félicité. "Maintenant, par où devons-nous commencer la 'Grande Boucle'?"

"Par mon placard bien sûr!" Dit Harry en sautant impulsivement.

"Tu veux dire par ta chambre, Harry." Corrigea Albus en riant.

"Non." Les yeux de Harry étaient brillants d'excitation quand il saisit la main de Dumbledore. "J'ai bien dit par mon placard, venez!"

**Fin.**

Au prochain chapitre, le professeur Dumbledore découvre la vie du petit Harry et... surprise!


	3. Un enfant pourri gâté ou un orphelin nég

Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **Hand-Me-Down Clothes **de** Quillitch.**

Ouf ! J'ai travaillé dur tout ce week-end pour vous poster ce chapitre. Je pense que le suivant arrivera après Noël, avec les exams je ne peux pas faire plus vite. Désolé.

En tout cas je remercie chaleureusement tous mes reviewers, je saute toujours de joie quand je reçois un message ! Alors merci à P'tite Lune, Llemaluna, jenni944, c, adenoide, onarluca, Ewilan Potter. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement pour faute de temps, mais j'essayerais de le faire pour le prochain chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Les vêtements usagés.**

Un enfant pourri gâté ou un orphelin négligé.

Alors qu'un Harry Potter enthousiaste tirait Dumbledore hors du salon, un garçon corpulent descendit en courant les escaliers et intentionnellement bouscula Harry dans le vestibule.

"Oups !"S'exclama le garçon, manifestement pas désolé du tout pour avoir envoyé le garçon beaucoup plus petit et plus maigre dans le mur.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"Demanda-t-il ensuite à Dumbledore, tout en jetant un regard curieux à l'homme qui portait un costume de banquier, une barbe blanche fournie et des cheveux qui pouvaient rivaliser avec celle du Papa Noël lui-même.

"Je suis Mr Dumbledore,"répondit Albus, tout en le scrutant de son regard le plus désapprobateur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, "Tu dois être Dudley Dursley."

"Ouais. Vous êtes un ami de papa ?"

"Je suis ici pour rendre visite à Harry,"expliqua Dumbledore, laissant de côté la question de savoir s'il était un ami ou non de Vernon Dursley pour plus tard, après qu'il ait examiné la chambre de Harry et sa vie en général.

"_Harry_ !"Renifla Dudley, "Pourquoi vous voudriez _lui_ rendre visite ?"

"Je connaissais la maman et le papa de Harry, et je suis son gardien si jamais quelque chose devait arriver à tes parents."

Dudley plissa son nez, comme si Harry sentait mauvais. Tout au long de la conversation il avait ignoré de façon évidente la présence de Harry, à part pour le pousser dans le mur bien sûr.

"Dudley !"Pétunia Dursley avait ouvert la porte de la cuisine en entendant la voix de son fils. "Viens ici mon chéri, Maman a une crème glacée pour toi !"Elle regarda furieusement Dumbledore avec une haine tout juste dissimulé, et après que Dudley soit allé avec empressement derrière elle, elle parla hargneusement. "Vous laissez mon fils tranquille, Mr Dumbledore !"Et elle claqua la porte sur eux.

Harry resta immobile pendant un moment, s'appuyant contre le mur dans ses vêtements de trop grandes tailles, apparemment perdu dans de profondes pensées, puis soupira, ayant l'air inconsolable.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?"Questionna Dumbledore en devinant que quelque chose tracassait l'esprit de son petit ami.

"J'_aimerais_ bien une crème glacée."

"Bien, pourquoi n'en demandes-tu pas une ?"Sourit Dumbledore.

"Je ne suis pas autorisé à en avoir."Harry haussa les épaules, puis s'éloigna du mur, le sourire de Dumbledore s'était effacé à cette simple petite déclaration qui montrait beaucoup sur les conditions de vie du petit Harry.

"C'est ma chambre,"Harry décocha un sourire fugace à Dumbledore pendant qu'il levait le loquet d'une petite porte qui semblait être un placard ou peut-être une place pour suspendre les manteaux, sous l'escalier des Dursleys.

Une unique porte inconsistante en déclive, couverte d'une tapisserie identique à celle du vestibule, fut ouverte et Harry disparût à l'intérieur. Dumbledore se tenait dans le vestibule, absolument confus.

"Harry ?"

"A l'intérieur !"Appela Harry, et Dumbledore pouvait voir ses pieds dépasser, il était évidemment assis sur quelque chose à l'intérieur qui ressemblait vaguement à un petit coffre de rangement. Dumbledore, perplexe, s'avança et passa prudemment sa tête à l'intérieur. Harry était maintenant assis sur un petit lit pliable, il y avait une tablette clouée juste au-dessus de la tête du lit et un interrupteur suspendu amenait à un éclairage au plafond.

"Venez et asseyez-vous !"Harry tapota le lit à côté de lui et Dumbledore obligeamment baissa sa tête et plaça son poids avec précaution sur le vieux lit. Sa tête cogna le plafond, alors il s'assit le dos voûté. Harry ricana.

"Bien, je suis content de voir que tu trouves cela drôle,"se plaignit Dumbledore, en raillant et en regardant furieusement Harry tout en se frottant sa tête douloureuse. Le plafond ici avait la forme des marches de l'escalier, la hauteur du plafond était alors réduite vers le pied du lit.

"Je suppose que c'est ta salle de jeux ?"Questionna Dumbledore.

"C'est ma chambre." Harry regarda autour en étudiant le placard légèrement éventé pensivement, mais fièrement. C'était après tout le sien.

"Oui, mais où dors-tu véritablement ?"Demanda patiemment Dumbledore.

"Ici !"Répondit Harry, ayant l'air surpris par cette curieuse question.

"Ici ?"Répéta Dumbledore en penchant sa tête. "Sois sérieux Harry, je suis en train de te demander où tu dors, où tous tes vêtements et où toutes tes affaires sont rangés.

Sans un mot, Harry se mit à genou sur le petit espace de plancher à côté du lit et il en sortit d'en dessous une paire de chaussette d'un jaune moutarde d'une taille beaucoup, beaucoup trop grande, quelques paires de pantalons, s'arrêtant sur un en particulier pour enlever une araignée, une chemise d'école, une brosse à cheveux sur laquelle il manquait la majorité des poils et une veste en jean délavé. Il plaça tout cela sur le lit puis farfouilla encore dessous pour localiser son pyjama usagé, qu'il présenta comme une preuve qu'il dormait ici.

Dumbledore prit le pyjama, il était léger et avait été porté plusieurs fois par un autre propriétaire, mais était encore doux, du coton vraisemblablement. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de voir, essayant de donner un sens à tout cela, sachant qu'il devait y avoir une explication logique.

"Je suppose que tu dois rester ici simplement pour un moment, parce qu'ils re-décorent l'étage ?"Dumbledore sourit avec confiance à Harry qui était encore agenouillé sur le parquet à ses pieds.

"Non Mr Dumbledore, je dors toujours ici, c'est ma chambre,"Harry était maintenant confus parce que Mr Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas de poser les mêmes sortes de questions et ignorait les réponses de Harry.

"C'est ici que tu as dormi ces six dernières années ?"

"Oui Monsieur."

"Ce placard est ta chambre ?"

"Oui Monsieur Dumbledore."

"Tu dors ici toutes les nuits ?"

"Oui Monsieur."

"Ceci est ta chambre !"Les mains de Dumbledore se crispèrent sur l'étoffe qui était dans sa poigne, une douloureuse réalité grandissait dans son esprit, et il pouvait sentir monter une bouffé de colère, comme un flot irrésistible.

"Dis-moi, Harry, où dors ton cousin ? Peux-tu me le montrer s'il te plaît ?"

"Oui Monsieur Dumbledore."

Harry se leva d'un bond, ce qui montrait qu'il était encore suffisamment petit pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de se cogner la tête, Dumbledore suivit plus prudemment. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent sur un tapis qui couvrait le palier. Cinq portes furent immédiatement visibles, une se tenait entrebaîllé, une autre était ouverte et était manifestement la salle de bain. Harry emmena Dumbledore vers la porte adjacente sur laquelle était griffonné d'une écriture enfantine "Chambre de Dudley". L'intérieur de la chambre était en désordre et bondée d'objets différents dans un état de délabrement général, comme si l'enfant qui était ici avait une durée d'attention très courte. Le lit avait été fait et Dumbledore remarqua qu'il y avait une couverture magnifique de "Spider Man" dessus. Les murs étaient recouverts de grands posters et de logos fantaisistes de héros de différentes bandes dessinées.

Quelqu'un avait évidemment tenté de ranger ; les CD étaient triés par ordre alphabétique à côté d'une chaîne stéréo en veille, et des jeux de Game Boy étaient empilés le long d'un gros bocal à bonbons, et un robot vert-gris était posé sur la partie supérieure d'un ensemble de tiroirs. S'avançant vers eux, Dumbledore ouvrit curieusement un des tiroirs et le trouva bondé de vêtements propres, quelques-uns uns étaient rangés soigneusement alors que d'autres ne l'étaient pas du tout, mais ils étaient tous de première qualité et de la dernière tendance. Il retourna prudemment à la porte où Harry était resté. C'était ainsi que devait être la chambre d'un enfant, pensa-t-il alors qu'il enlevait un emballage de bonbon collant de sa botte et demanda à Harry :

"C'est la chambre de ton cousin Dudley ?"

"Oui."

"Je vois. Les trois autres portes mènent à la chambre de ta Tante et de ton Oncle et… ?"

"Et la chambre d'ami,"compléta Harry poliment, "pour quand Tante Marge viens dormir."

"Est-ce que Tante Marge viens dormir souvent ?"

"Non, environ deux fois par ans, quelque fois elle amène son chien."Harry fit grimace abominable, indiquant que Tante Marge était loin d'être sa personne préférée dans le monde entier, ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre d'ami pour inspecter la pièce, décorée sur le thème des fleurs, peut-être des œillets, l'artiste avait un peu abusé de sa licence.

Dumbledore referma rapidement la porte, ne voyant rien d'intéressant, ce qui laissait une seule porte inexplorée, il l'ouvrit pour trouver une pièce, mais quelle pièce ! Un emplacement était difficilement visible avec tous les gadgets et les jouets qui avaient été entassé ici, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient cassés ou tordus, seulement quelques puzzle et livres semblaient avoir survécu à la destruction de masse.

"La salle de jeux de Dudley", dit Harry, scrutant la pièce d'en dessous le bras de Dumbledore qui était encore en train de retenir la porte ouverte (contre la pression qu'exerçait une volière sur elle.)

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cette pièce comme chambre Harry ?"S'inquiéta à haute voix Dumbledore, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse à sa question.

"Parce que je suis un monstre,"dit Harry doucement.

Il y eut un silence, Dumbledore resta calme et immobile, tenant ouverte la porte d'une chambre qui recelait le journal d'un enfant gâté, pendant que se tenait à côté un enfant délaissé. Sa main se resserra lentement sur la poignée de la porte, ses articulations devenant blanches.

"Ils ont fait beaucoup pour moi, Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia, un toit au-dessus de ma tête et de la nourriture, je devrais leur être reconnaissant." Harry ne semblait pas particulièrement reconnaissant, mais il n'avait pas l'air triste, comme s'il croyait que s'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Le silence persista, Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, ni ce qu'il avait entendu, une main de fer se referma sur son estomac et lui remémora l'amour de Lily et James pour leur enfant quand ils avaient été en vie. Il se sentait incroyablement coupable d'avoir permis à cette situation de se produire, que c'était la première fois qu'il avait pensé à rendre visite à Harry en six ans, et qu'il avait trahi la confiance que Lily et James avaient en lui.

"Je veux dire, ils auraient pu juste me mettre dans un orphelinat, et j'aurais été comme Oliver Twist, portant des haillons et devant travailler."

A cela Dumbledore arrêta de se faire lui-même des critiques au goût amères.

"Haillons ? Tu _portes_ des haillons Harry !"

"Ils ne sont pas trop mal Mr Dumbledore !"Protesta faiblement Harry, essayant vainement de rentrer encore sa chemise trop grande dans son pantalon. Dumbledore lâcha la porte de sa poigne de fer et s'agenouilla devant le jeune garçon.

"Aimes-tu être ici Harry ? Te sens-tu en sécurité et heureux ?"Il agrippa la chemise du garçon et la plia avant de la passer sous la ficelle qui faisait office de ceinture pour Harry.

Harry resta silencieux, avant de hausser les épaule, en signe d'impuissance.

"Te rappelles-tu de tes parents Harry ? Ils t'aimaient énormément."

"Non Monsieur."

"Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ?"Dumbledore espérait vraiment très fort que non, Harry avait été très jeune à ce moment, tout juste un an.

"L'accident de voiture ? Non, mais quelque fois je pense que je me rappelle d'un éclair de lumière verte, je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Un accident de voiture ?"S'exclama Dumbledore, confus.

"C'est comme ça que maman et papa sont morts,"expliqua pratiquement Harry.

"Non Harry, tes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident !"

"Oh,"dit Harry plutôt brièvement, Dumbledore soupira et recommença depuis le début.

"Aimes-tu être ici Harry ?"Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry et haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

"Pas beaucoup Mr Dumbledore,"Harry rougit, comme si c'était une chose honteuse à dire. Dumbledore sourit, encouragé par le fait d'avoir eu une réponse.

"Bien, je n'aime pas vraiment cela moi non plus Mr Harry Potter, pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose à ce propos !"

"Comme quoi ?"Demanda Harry.

"Tu n'as pas à vivre ici, Harry, en fait, j'aurais plutôt aimé que tu n'y ais jamais vécu. Je ne peux pas particulièrement les faire changer d'état d'esprit par rapport à la manière dont ils t'ont traité."Dumbledore marmonna dans sa barbe cette dernière phrase.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aie une autre discussion avec Tante Pétunia,"dit-il à Harry d'un ton déterminé, et se relevant, il prit la main de Harry et ils redescendirent les escaliers, se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, et la liberté…

**Fin.**

La suite après Noël !


	4. Tu es un Sorcier Harry!

Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **Hand-Me-Down Clothes **de** Quillitch.**

Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, j'en suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas eu accès à Internet pendant les vacances. A partir de ce moment, les chapitres s'allongent, et je pense qu'il me faudra en moyenne une semaine de plus pour les traduire, je vous assure que je ferai le plus vite possible ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici deux à trois semaines.

Pour ce chapitre (je crois que c'est une de mes meilleures traductions, sans vouloir me vanter !), un jeu de mot n'a pas pu être traduit en français, je m'explique : en anglais Superman veut dire le super homme, l'homme puissant (au super pouvoir !), mais comme c'est ici une référence à un héros, Superman reste Superman en français.

Je vous donne donc la traduction … de l'extrait qui n'a plus de sens en français.

"Etes-vous Superman ?" Etes-vous l'homme puissant ?

"Qui est soupa man ?" Qui est l'homme à soupe ?

Bref, voilà pour le blabla technique, passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses :

**Bonne année 2007 à tous !** Avec tout le tralala qui va avec, santé, bonheur, richesse (c'est beau de se voir milliardaire !), réussite, vacances (ah! …les vacances…) …

Et forcément un grand merci à mes reviewers adoré qui me donne l'envie de continuer cette traduction (je ne pense pas être en mesure de répondre personnellement à tout le monde, mais vous pouvez être sûr d'être nommé et grandement remercié au début du chapitre suivant !)

Sérieusement ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos messages (imaginer une débile sautant de joie dans sa chambre à chaque fois qu'elle a un mot…) C'est pourquoi j'embrasse très fort : **P'tite Lune, elpotter, I-am-Lady-Voldemort, Llemaluna, adenoide, Elise, onarluca et ceux qui ont laissé un message aux chapitres précédents, MERCI!**

Voilà, ça fait beaucoup pour une annonce…

Bonne lecture à tous,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Les vêtements usagés.**

"Tu es un Sorcier Harry !"

Malgré le fait d'être connu comme un homme de nature calme et d'une humeur agréable, Albus Dumbledore était pour une fois sincèrement consterné. Consterné étant bien sûr un terme qu'Albus aurait employé, car nous aurions plus volontiers dit enragé, et encore, c'est un euphémisme.

C'était peut-être regrettable que Vernon Dursley soit arrivé à la maison pendant que Albus et son jeune guide exploraient l'étage. Il était maintenant dans la cuisine étant mis au courant de la situation par sa femme. A entendre le son de sa voix, il ne semblait pas particulièrement content. Et alors que Harry n'était pas à être considéré comme un poltron, il avait, pour sa survie, une bonne dose de peur d'un Vernon en colère, et commençait à se cacher derrière la main de son nouvel ami.

"Harry ?" Demanda Dumbledore."Est-ce ton Oncle Vernon?"

Harry hocha de la tête catégoriquement, regardant longuement vers son placard, où ils se tenaient maintenant. Dans la cuisine un hippopotame beugla. Désolé, ça devait être Vernon, et Dumbledore avait l'air enchanté d'entendre cela.

"Bien,"sourit-il.

Harry lui lança un regard qui lui disait qu'il était complètement timbré, puis demanda, non sans hésitation.

"Allez-vous réellement me sortir me sortir d'ici, Mr Dumbledore ?"

"Absolument Harry, aussi rapidement que je le peux."

"Oh,"dit subitement un Harry maussade, imaginant un Oncle Vernon en colère et personne à ses côtés pour le protéger.

Dumbledore regarda le petit garçon soudainement défait et fut frappé par une inspiration.

"Ou,"dit-il, "je peux t'emmener avec moi maintenant, si tu veux que je le fasse."

"Oui, s'il vous plaît !" Harry leva la tête avec espoir et essaya de prendre l'air d'un petit garçon sage qui était parfait pour être 'bon à prendre'.

"Bien alors, une chose après l'autre…" Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration exagérée pour le plus grand bien de Harry et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, à côté de lui, Harry le suivait de très près.

A l'intérieur se tenait Vernon Dursley qui écoutait sa femme, qui faisant face à la porte vit la première Dumbledore. L'expression affolée de son visage informa immédiatement Vernon Dursley de la présence du directeur. Il se retourna brusquement et fit quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide. Il frappa Albus Dumbledore.

Harry poussa un cri en guise d'avertissement pour son ami Mr Dumbledore dès qu'il vit le poing charnu de l'Oncle Vernon s'élevé et s'avancer vers l'homme plus âgé, mais son cri mourût en gargouillis dans sa gorge alors que l'Oncle Vernon fut brusquement sur le sol, serrant sa main et pleurant comme un petit garçon. Surpris Harry fixa Mr Dumbledore qui semblait intact, complètement calme et plein de sang-froid. Pendant qu'il regardait l'homme recroquevillé sur le sol, Tante Pétunia criait d'une voix perçante sur son mari pour qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas, mais Vernon Dursley continuait simplement de pleurer comme un bébé.

Harry prudemment tira sur la manche de Mr Dumbledore,"êtes-vous Superman ?" Murmura-t-il les yeux grands ouverts et remplis de respect.

"Qui est soupa man ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"SupER Man,"rectifia Harry. "Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir qui est Superman?"

Dumbledore gloussa en pensant aux différences entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, et médita un court moment sur la manière dont il allait expliquer tout cela à un Harry âgé de sept ans.

"Bien vous êtes très vieux,"dit Harry pensivement, comme si cela expliquait tout. Dumbledore cilla de surprise, étrangement décontenancé par cette constatation. "Superman est un héros, il peut voler et il est super fort !"

"Je ne suis pas vieux," fut tout ce que dit Dumbledore. Harry le regarda bizarrement, et les sourcils de Dumbledore s'étirèrent en un froncement, "je jeux dire que 147 ans n'est pas si vieux. Je suis toujours plein de jeunesse et de vigueur, prêt à apprécier un compliment d'une ravissante dame…"

"Ceeennnt quuarrannte SEPT _ans _!"Glapit Harry ébahi par Dumbledore, "personne n'est _si_ vieux !"

"Je le suis !"Protesta Dumbledore entièrement absorbé par leur petite conversation.

"Vous êtes une _antiquité !_"Dit Harry en dévisageant Dumbledore comme s'il était une sorte quelconque d'artefact d'un musée d'antan. "Vous pouvez mourir à _n'importe quelle_ minute…" Harry recula légèrement comme s'il s'attendait à voir Dumbledore s'effondrer.

"Ressaisis-toi maintenant !"Dit Dumbledore, hérissé, "Je ne vais pas prochainement mourir à n'_importe_ quel moment !"

Harry dont les yeux avaient commencé à s'emplir de larmes de peur de voir la mort proche de son héros, s'illuminèrent immédiatement.

"Vous n'allez pas mourir ?"

"Je ne vais pas mourir,"clarifia fermement Dumbledore.

Harry sauta de joie et bondit vers Dumbledore pour l'étreindre autour de la taille. Il se cramponna fortement à lui et renifla un peu alors que Dumbledore, pris au dépourvu, le serra maladroitement lui aussi dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce-que-vous-avez-_fait_-à-mon-mari ?"Rembarra une Pétunia furieuse, les interrompant.

"Rien de permanent, néanmoins j'imagine qu'il va avoir besoin de voir un docteur,"dit Dumbledore. "Certains des os de sa main doivent être indubitablement cassés. Je peux les soigner si vous voulez ?" Il fit un pas en avant, élevant une baguette en bois fine et allongée vers Vernon Dursley, mais Pétunia Dursley fit barrage de son corps et se plaça devant la grosse masse de son mari.

"_Vous avez fait suffisamment de dégâts, vous abomination anormal, maintenant sortez de ma maison !_"Elle cria cette dernière partie à Dumbledore qui grimaça un peu mais autrement l'ignora, Harry cependant courut devant Mr Dumbledore et répondit en hurlant à sa Tante.

"Laisse le tranquille !"

Dumbledore allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et gentiment mais fermement l'écarter du chemin, quand quelque chose se produisit et le choqua tellement qu'il fut incapable pendant un moment de parler ou d'agir.

Pétunia Dursley éleva sa main et gifla Harry. Elle le frappa si fort au visage qu'il perdit pied et s'écrasa au sol.

Harry mit un certain temps à relever la tête, et à ce moment Dumbledore expérimenta la rage véritable. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche et sa tête bourdonnait, ses yeux brûlaient d'un bleu de glace et, sans qu'il sache cela, il éleva sa propre main, sa baguette oublié, prêt à livrer une terrible bataille. Mais il abaissa son regard juste à cet instant et vit Harry, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, il était manifestement désorienté, mais observait la scène. Dumbledore, levant les yeux, vit Pétunia Dursley se recroqueviller face à sa fureur, et il abaissa sa main, honteux.

Sa colère s'évapora, les battements de son cœur diminuèrent et il s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Calmement il s'agenouilla à côté de Harry, prit la joue du petit garçon dans sa main, et murmurant des mots apaisants, il soigna les blessures causées par l'ignorance et la peur. Il serra gentiment le garçon dans ses bras et le souleva tout en se relevant lui-même. Harry était bien trop léger, aussi léger qu'une plume, il était ébranlé et tremblait. Il se cramponna à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, Pétunia Dursley s'était réfugiée dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cuisine, toujours terrifiée par la furie de Dumbledore. Dumbledore leva sa baguette et sans demander la permission, diminua la douleur dans la main de Vernon Dursley suffisamment de temps pour qu'il puisse l'écouter et le comprendre.

"Il est devenu très clair pour moi que vous êtes incapable de prendre soin de Harry. Votre extrême et illogique peur de la magie vous a rendu déraisonnable au point de…la folie,"Dumbledore fit une pause l'espace d'un instant, sa colère maintenant contenu lui permettait de rester limpide.

"Je vais retirer Harry Potter de vos soins à partir de ce jour. Dorénavant vous n'êtes pas plus longtemps ses gardiens, ni sa famille. Je ne vais pas engager de poursuites contre vous pour les abus dont Harry a souffert sous vos _soins_, mais soyez averti, car à partir de ce jour et jusqu'à la fin, je garderai un œil sur vous, mon courroux sera grand si _jamais_ j'apprends que vous avez malmené encore un enfant !"

En disant cela, Dumbledore tourna les talons et quitta la cuisine. Alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui, un bruit sourd dans les escaliers indiqua que Dudley avait été en train d'écouter et était maintenant en pleine retraite de peur d'être remarqué.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites prendre avec toi Harry ? Un objet particulier ?

Harry réfléchit pendant un moment puis secoua la tête en signe de négation, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être mis à terre et de quitter cette étreinte rassurante pour prendre quelques pairs de chaussettes et un soldat de plomb bizarre et difforme.

Approuvant, Albus Dumbledore parcouru rapidement la distance les menant à la porte d'entrée, marquant une pause un court instant sur le seuil. "Regarde une dernière fois Harry, parce que tu ne reviendras _jamais_ ici."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son sauveur vers le sombre vestibule où était alignées des photographies de la famille et dans lesquelles il n'était pas inclus. Tout en pensant à sa Tante, son Oncle et son Cousin, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne regrettait pas de les quitter, ils ne lui avaient jamais donné quoique ce soit à part de la peine, honte et humiliation.

"Je suis heureux Mr Dumbledore,"dit-il, et il reposa sa petite tête sur la poitrine de l'homme, "je suis heureux."

Dumbledore fit un pas vers la sortie sous les rayons du soleil, la lumière dorée les réchauffant tous les deux, caressant leurs visages froids et réconfortant leurs esprits épuisés, mais le jardin parfaitement ordonné et entretenu du numéro quatre semblait tout à coup insupportablement étouffant pour Dumbledore.

Il s'avança rapidement sur le trottoir de Privet Drive et commença à marcher, se dirigeant vers la maison de Arabella, Dumbledore fit un petit saut spontané à la manière d'un cheval, et Harry arrêta d'essayer d'enfouir sa tête dans le costume de Dumbledore pour pouvoir rire.

"Oh, tu trouves que c'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Attend de voir mon imitation du cheval !" Dumbledore déplaça Harry de manière à ce que l'enfant puisse s'agripper à son do. "Es-tu prêt ?"

"Uh huh,"dit Harry légèrement appréhensif.

"C'est parti !"S'écria Dumbledore, et il commença à gambader tout en descendant la rue, bondissant et propulsant Harry dans tous les sens.

"Neiiiigh !"Hurla-t-il en essayant d'imiter de son mieux un cheval, et faisant grimacer Harry face à ce bruit inattendu. "Neeeeiiiggghhhh !"

Harry se retrouva rapidement en train de rire hystériquement tout en trouvant encore l'énergie de brailler, avec enthousiasme "Au gallot !"

Les passants et les gens se reposant dans leurs jardins observaient la paire, le vieil homme avec son exceptionnelle longue barbe blanc-neige, ayant l'air fragile mais déployant une grande quantité d'agilité et de force, et le maigre petit garçon vêtu d'habits trop amples avec des mèches d'un noir d'ébène en bataille. Tous deux manifestants une insouciance qui était enviable, de même que cette joie toute simple qui faisait du bien.

Dumbledore fit finalement une halte devant la façade de la maison d'Arabella, le visage assez chaud suite à ce soudain exercice, mais malgré tout plutôt heureux d'avoir été capable de faire rire Harry et de lui avoir fait oublier ses ennuis pour un temps. Car Harry était un enfant plutôt sérieux pour son âge et cette constatation frappa tristement Dumbledore.

"Dernier arrêt gentleman, dernier arrêt !"Annonça Dumbledore en gloussant, et Harry toujours riant, fut prudemment mis à terre.

"C'est la maison de Mrs Figg,"dit Harry en regardant les alentours. "C'est ma nourrice. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici Mr Dumbledore ?" Il glissa sa main dans celle de Dumbledore. A un moment sur le chemin Harry avait décidé que Mr Dumbledore était quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la voir être brisée.

"Mrs Figg est une de mes amies Harry, ça ne va pas prendre longtemps. Enfin j'espère."Ajouta-t-il doucement.

"Alors ! Vous êtes de retour ! _Avec_ Harry !" Leur parvint une voix ferme depuis la porte d'entrée désormais ouverte. Dumbledore grimaça intérieurement, il y avait dans ce ton aigu une note définitive de "je vous l'avais dit."

"Oui Arabella, vous aviez raison. J'ai retiré Harry des soins des Dursleys."Répondit Dumbledore sur un ton égal.

La dite dame eut juste un petit sourire satisfait, puis tourna vivement la tête sur le côté. "Pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas ?" Luttant avec sa béquille, elle les mena sur le chemin qui allait au salon, et qui était rempli d'horreurs monstrueuses réalisées au crochet.

"Elle me fait toujours regarder les photos de ses chats,"chuchota Harry en aparté à Dumbledore. "Devons nous les regarder aujourd'hui aussi ?"

Dumbledore rit à gorge déployé, et Harry, désespérément, lui fit signe de faire silence.

"Non Harry, pas cette fois."

"Lui avez-vous expliqué à propos du monde réel ?"Demande Mrs Figg, ce qui suscita un regard perplexe de la part de Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Mr Dumbledore sur le canapé couvert de poils de chat.

"Non, pas encore,"répondit sérieusement Dumbledore.

"Bien vous feriez mieux de le faire, à moins que vous décidiez de le lui montrer _puis_ de le lui expliquer,"dit Mrs Figg avec une nuance d'aspérité dans sa voix.

"Bien sûr que non,"dit Dumbledore semblant légèrement exaspéré puis il s'arrêta comme s'il venait d'être giflé.

"Vous ne pensiez pas à le placer chez d'autres gardiens moldus ?"Dit Mrs Figg, paraissant fâché. Elle fixa furieusement Dumbledore jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et lui réponde.

"Non, du moins je n'y pensais pas maintenant,"admit Dumbledore trouvant le regard fixe d'Arabella redoutable, et était agacé par ce fait. Ce nouveau développement avait l'air d'effaré Harry.

"Mr Dumbledore, je veux rester avec vous. S'il vous plaît, est-ce que je peux ? Je ne serai pas un fardeau, je peux faire des tâches ménagères."

"Très bien, c'est réglé,"dit Mrs Figg, passant au-dessus de ce qu'allait pouvoir dire sur ce sujet la bouche déjà ouverte de Dumbledore. "Le garçon a choisi, Albus, et c'est votre devoir de satisfaire ce choix."

Albus ferma sa bouche encore ouverte et lança un bref regard noir à son amie de toujours qui était légèrement ascète. Il se gratta la barbe et sentit une petite main toucher la sienne nerveusement, puis une petite tête se posa contre son flanc, et le petit Harry Potter murmura :

"Voulez-vous être mon grand-père ?"Il dit cela avec tant d'espoir et de désir que seulement Oliver Twist aurait pu manifester la même envie, et ce personnage était fictif. Dumbledore fut tellement abasourdi qu'il fut assommer jusqu'à l'insensibilité pendant un moment et ne répondit pas.

"Harry, il y a des choses que tu as besoin de savoir d'abord, comme qui je suis réellement. Je t'ai dit que je venais d'Ecosse, tu te souviens ?"

Harry hocha positivement de la tête, sa tête toujours contre le flanc de Dumbledore.

"Bien, je suis le directeur d'une école là-bas. Une école nommée Poudlard. C'est une école pour des étudiants particuliers Harry."

"Vous voulez dire une pour les gens avec de la dix lesci ?"Demanda Harry, déroutant Dumbledore qui ne pouvait saisir ce qu'était la dix lesci.

"Non, c'est pour les étudiants qui ont des pouvoirs magiques Harry,"dit Mrs Figg de sa manière franche accoutumé.

Harry mit vivement ses mains sur sa bouche et haleta derrière elles. Les yeux grands ouverts il dévisagea Dumbledore qui se leva, sortit sa baguette et transfigura de nouveau son costume en ses robes flamboyantes habituelles.

L'effet sur Harry fut électrique, il bondit de son siège et cria quelque chose d'incohérent, avant de réaliser rapidement ce qu'il venait de faire (et voyant le visage pincé d'Arabella Figg), il s'écroula et se recroquevilla sur le sol, ses mains levées au-dessus de sa tête et son corps raidi.

C'était évident qu'il s'attendait à être frappé pour son explosion spontanée. Brusquement Arabella Figg parcourut à grandes enjambées et en un clin d'œil, la distance la séparant de la porte, sa béquille oubliée et un air noir et menaçant de détermination sur son visage. Ce fut uniquement grâce aux réflexes rapides de Dumbledore (et un charme d'immobilisation), qui épargna les Dursleys d'expérimenter la magie sous une forme qui les aurait rendus véritablement paranoïaque envers cela pour le reste de leurs vies. Car malgré toutes ses manières rudes, Arabella Figg était une personne au grand cœur et quelque peu irrationnel.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?"Demanda peureusement Harry.

"J'ai utilisé un charme, Harry, pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide."

"Est-ce que ça lui a fait mal ?"L'inquiétude de Harry pour sa vieille, et sans doute ennuyeuse nourrice, toucha Dumbledore, et une bouffée d'affection pour le garçon le submergea, lentement son cœur fondait et acceptait Harry dans cet esprit qui avait enseigné au monde l'importance de l'affection et dont il manquait terriblement.

"Non Harry, mais elle sera irritée contre moi pour l'avoir prise par surprise."

"Pouvez-vous faire un peu de…magie,"Harry couina le dernier mot, regardant autour comme s'il s'attendait à voir se matérialiser un Oncle Vernon venant de nulle part pour lui faire des remontrances.

"Oui, mais tu dois apprendre à la maîtriser, c'est pourquoi nous avons une école,"expliqua Dumbledore.

"Est-ce que je vais pouvoir y aller ?"Demanda Harry ayant l'air soudainement intéressé.

"Oh oui, sans aucun doute Harry, sans aucun doute."

"Ce n'est pas monstrueux ?"

"Ai-je l'apparence d'un monstre ?"Questionna Dumbledore qui reçu un regard réellement pensif de la part de Harry. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vu ce type de vêtements avant et il trouva les couleurs vives merveilleuses, mais les chaussures étaient effrayantes.

"Tu,"dit Dumbledore en regardant d'un air moqueur vers le petit garçon, "va me donner un complexe d'infériorité !"

"Un quoi ?"

"Va me rendre fou,"dit Dumbledore de sa voix de professeur. Il regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune vers un Harry Potter avec un grand sourire insolent, et en qui l'assurance grandissait à chaque instant en la compagnie de Mr Dumbledore. Il sourit et ses yeux étincelèrent.

"Tu es un sorcier Harry."

**Fin.**

Au prochain chapitre Harry fait son entrée à Poudlard et va rencontrer Minerva McGonagall...


	5. Doux Rêves

Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **Hand-Me-Down Clothes **de** Quillitch.**

Je sais que j'ai du retard et je m'en excuse profondément, mais j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment et j'ai mis un temps interminable à taper ce texte.

Bien sûr, je remercie très, très fort mes reviewers, à qui je dédis ce chapitre, j'ai nommé :

Adenoide, zaika, 666Naku, Llemaluna, lyly, (T'inquiète pas P'tite Lune, je suis quasiment sûr de recevoir un de tes messages quand tu auras le temps !) et à tous ceux des chapitres précédents.

Et je lance un appel désespéré aux 3500 lecteurs de cette fic qui ne laissent pas de messages : C'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, alors je vous en pris (presque à genou, j'ai une fierté à préserver !) laissez-moi une petite review, ça ne vous prend pas plus d'une minute et ça fait réellement très plaisir. En plus, je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou pas, mais j'ai l'impression que le personnage de Dumbledore n'a pas un grand succès en France. Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'en expliquer les raisons ?

Enfin, je vous remercie quand même de me lire !

Pour ce qui est de ma traduction :

Pour ceux qui ont la curiosité de faire une comparaison avec le texte original, vous pourrez constater qu'Harry n'a pas peur de se faire _rôtir_ mais d'avoir la _grippe_. Je m'explique, la poudre de cheminette se dit _floo powder_ en anglais, et Harry confond le mot _floo_ avec le mot _flu_ (mis pour _influenza_) qui veut dire _grippe_ en français. J'ai décidé de ne pas le traduire ainsi, le texte en serait devenu incompréhensible et illogique. Bref, je vous laisse juge et j'attends vos critiques.

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Les vêtements usagés.**

Doux Rêves. 

-

"Je suis un quoi ?"Dit Harry restant bouche bée.

"Tu es un sorcier, comme l'étaient tes parents, Harry."

"Mais, mais, les sorciers peuvent transformer les gens en grenouille et ont un bâton et…ont l'air comme vous, je suis, je suis juste Harry."

"Eh bien,_ juste_ Harry, n'as-tu jamais fait des choses se produire, des choses bizarres, tel que… changer les cheveux de ton professeur en bleu… ?"Dumbledore leva un sourcil de manière complice.

"Euh,"dit Harry en rougissant.

"Hmmm, tu vois ? Maintenant il y a des écoles pour les enfants comme toi, en fait, il y a un _monde_ bondé de sorcières et sorciers, tout comme toi, et si tu le désir, tu peux venir et vivre dans ce monde avec moi."

"Avec vous ? Un monde plein de gens qui peuvent faire…de la magie ?"Harry chuchota le dernier mot qui avait été interdit sous le toit des Dursleys.

"Oui, un monde entier, et nous aimerions que tu en fasses partis Harry."

"Vraiment ?"Dit Harry, les yeux brillants à la simple pensée d'être vraiment désiré. Une émotion inattendue fit chavirer le cœur de Dumbledore.

"Oui, oui,"dit Mrs Figg alors qu'elle passait en boitillant la porte du salon, qu'un chat tigré (probablement celui qui s'appelait Flopsy, pensa Harry) utilisait pour faire ses griffes. "Mais si vous n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient messieurs, j'ai besoin de continuer de préparer mon thé, et vous êtes tous les deux dans mes jambes, alors fichez le camp à Poudlard et donnez à Minerva la frayeur de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Votre hospitalité est, comme toujours, incomparable Arabella." Commenta sarcastiquement Dumbledore. "Vient Harry, nous devons partir pour ta nouvelle maison, l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard."

"Vous voulez dire que je peux rester avec vous ?"

"Oui. Je ne sais pas trop comment nous allons arranger cela, mais oui."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui Harry, tu as ma parole, et je ne reviens pas sur mes promesses, jamais, d'accord ?"

"Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais ?"

"Jamais, Harry, fais-moi confiance,"le rassura patiemment Dumbledore. Il prit la main de Harry et se dirigea vers le feu. "Nous allons voyager par cheminette, Arabella, pouvons-nous utiliser un peu de votre poudre de cheminette ?"

"Oui, oui, c'est dans l'urne sur le chambranle. Non, non pas celle là, c'est celle de ma Grand-Mère, la poudre de cheminette est dans celle qui est bordeaux."

"Je ne veux pas être rôti,"dit Harry.

"Tu ne vas pas être rôti Harry, c'est un moyen de transport-par feu- ça ne va pas te blesser,"répondit un Dumbledore légèrement perturbé, tout en prélevant une généreuse poignée de poudre de cheminette de l'urne bordeaux.

"Merci Mrs Figg,"dit Harry, risquant un timide sourire et s'agrippant fermement à la main de Dumbledore.

"Hurrumph,"fut la seule réponse de cette dame estimée. "Attendez une seconde Albus, donnez ceci à Minerva, je sais combien elle aime cela."

Albus sourit et prit le présent offert, et y jetant un coup d'œil, il fut plus que surpris de se trouver lui-même tenant un saumon dans du papier d'aluminium.

"Je ne suis pas complètement certain qu'elle appréciera cela Arabella," dit-il en essayant d'étouffer un rire incrédule.

"Elle a toujours aimé cela avant !"Dit fermement Arabella d'un ton pratique qui exprimait que cela n'avait pas de sens.

Dumbledore abandonna, et sur un ordre muet, une immense langue de flamme darda dans la cheminée, faisant sursauter de frayeur le pauvre Harry, et avec un petit mouvement rapide du poignet, la poudre de cheminette fut dans le feu qui devint d'un vert brillant.

Il souleva Harry et le plaça dans ses bras, estimant cela plus sûr, puis avança dans le feu d'un froid surprenant. "Bureau de Dumbledore !"Déclara-t-il et il sentit contre lui Harry se contracter, puis ils furent partis !

Les foyers des différentes maisons qu'ils traversèrent défilèrent, tellement vite que les yeux ne pouvaient plus rien distinguer, seulement entrevoir rapidement des pièces en état de décrépitude et de splendeur variable, certaines bloquées par des barrières de protection, sensible à certaines personnes uniquement, et d'autres étaient ouvertes à tous, comme le Chaudron Baveur. Puis ils furent projetés hors du foyer de la cheminée de Dumbledore, couvert de suit et déboussolés, mais tous deux soulagés que ce délirant voyage soit fini.

Harry fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et trouva sa curiosité immédiatement attirée par la vu d'un oiseau magnifique, au plumage rouge et or brillant, qui déploya ses ailes et vola autour du garçon, chantant d'un timbre rempli d'une affection qui s'infiltrait et se répandait en vous, semblable à celui d'une cloche.

"Oui, oui Fumseck," dit Albus irrité. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie."

Fumseck, le Phoenix, vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître, roucoulant doucement et de manière conciliatrice.

"C'est Fumseck,"dit Dumbledore à Harry, "et Fumseck, voici Harry qui va venir vivre avec nous."

"Fourchette ?"Questionna Harry, ayant l'air un peu perplexe.

"Non Fumseck, F-U-M-S-E-C-K,"dit Dumbledore, souriant au dérapage de Harry. "C'est un Phoenix, un oiseau magnifique très rare, et aussi très vaniteux,"confia-t-il à Harry, et l'oiseau bomba sa poitrine d'indignation alors que Harry ricanait.

"Est-ce que je peux le caresser ?"Demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés devant ce splendide oiseau, si différent de tous ceux qu'il avait vus auparavant.

"Je pense qu'il aimerait ça Harry,"dit Dumbledore ses yeux pétillant. Il s'agenouilla pour qu'Harry puisse facilement l'atteindre, et prudemment il caressa la tête du Phoenix. Les grands yeux de l'oiseau étaient amicaux et bienveillants, et quand Harry le caressa il commença à chanter d'un ton qui pouvait seulement être comparé à un ronronnement, au plus grand amusement de Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore persuada Fumseck (ce n'était pas très difficile) de se percher à côté de Harry alors que le garçon s'asseyait, ce qui le rendait encore plus petit, dans le siège de Dumbledore derrière son célèbre bureau ovale, complètement recouvert de documents administratifs, remarqua-t-il lugubrement. Il demanda lui-même à un elfe de maison d'aller trouver en son nom Minerva pour lui dire que sa présence était requise. Cela lui prit seulement quelques minutes pour elle de faire son apparition, sa forme d'animagus lui était d'une grande aide pour traverser et faire le tour d'un château tel que Poudlard qui était un véritable dédale.

"Eh bien, Albus ?"Demanda-t-elle impatiemment alors qu'elle entrait en ouvrant vivement la porte.

"Je vous remercie d'avoir fait aussi vite ma chère professeur de Métamorphose."

"Albus…je peux vraiment…comment allait-il, comment allait Harry ?"Demanda Minerva, ses dents grinçants de frustration.

Derrière Albus Dumbledore, Fumseck roucoula en signe de salutation, tandis que Harry, curieusement, regarda furtivement de derrière les robes flamboyantes de Dumbledore pour voir une dame légèrement agité avec ses cheveux relevé en un chignon serré, portant un chapeau pointu avec une plume et la même sorte de robe que celle de Mr Dumbledore, seulement en plus petite.

"Harry-" commença à dire Dumbledore, quand Minerva McGonagall hurla, mis une main sur sa poitrine et pointa vaguement du doigt quelque chose derrière lui.

"_Harry Potter _!"S'exclama-t-elle, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir.

"Oui,"répondit succinctement Dumbledore, appréciant secrètement de voir son professeur normalement si strict et imperturbable, choquée. Il mit un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. "Bonbon au citron ?"Offrit-il affablement.

"Albus, s'il vous plaît, expliquez !" Dit Minerva, se ressaisissant un peu.

"Je l'ai retiré des soins des Dursleys, enfin, plutôt pour leur manque."

"Manque de quoi ?"

"Soins."

Il y eut un silence.

Qui ne fut pas brisé.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se sentit étouffé par le poids oppressant du silence qui régnait dans la pièce, même Fumseck était silencieux. Harry décida d'être brave. Nerveusement il glissa de son siège et, se baissant il passa sous le bureau pour réapparaître du côté opposé, aux côtés de Dumbledore.

"Bonjour,"dit-il à la grande dame qui avait (en ce moment) les lèvres très pincées. Elle eut l'air surprise et abaissa son regard vers lui avec tellement d'étonnement qu'Harry commença à craindre qu'il n'ait fait quelque chose d'inapproprié. "Je suis Harry," se risqua-t-il maladroitement à dire, se rapprochant inconsciemment de la présence rassurante de Mr Dumbledore.

Puis un événement merveilleux se produisit, la dame qui était toute crispée et tendue sourit et ses lèvres ne furent plus du tout pincées et ses yeux pétillèrent de manière chaleureuse et aimante. Elle se pencha vers lui pour être à sa hauteur.

"Bonjour Harry, je suis Minerva McGonagall,"dit-elle de sa voix douce et amicale.

"Bonjour,"dit Harry, reprenant un peu d'assurance grâce aux expressions du visage de cette charmante femme qui l'aimait, sans prêter attention à ses cheveux hirsutes ou à ses vieux vêtements, sals et trop amples, alors que tous ses autres professeurs l'avaient fait. "Etes-vous une amie de Mr Dumbledore ?"

"Oui, Minerva est mon amie, Harry,"dit Dumbledore en interrompant leur petite discussion. "Minerva, j'ai promis à Harry qu'il vivrait avec nous à partir de maintenant."

Minerva McGonagall leva son regard vers lui. Ça, c'était une surprise. Dumbledore avait été très insistant pour qu'Harry reste avec les Dursleys, pour qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir de toute l'attention qu'il aurait reçue dans le monde magique étant donné son statut de Survivant. Pour lui, changer d'avis maintenant voulait dire que les Dursleys avaient été beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne s'y attendait, et Harry, Harry ! Il avait l'air si vulnérable et tellement petit pour son âge. Et si semblable à James, mais avec les yeux et le sourire de Lily. Minerva revint brusquement dans le présent.

"Ça ne vous gêne pas, Mrs McGonagall ?"Dit Harry.

"Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu es plus que bienvenu ici Harry, c'est merveilleux de t'avoir avec nous."Minerva sourit et essaya de se ressaisir face à l'utilisation de son titre de femme marié, elle avait été connue comme Professeur depuis tellement longtemps maintenant.

Harry bâilla, titubant un peu alors qu'il se décrochait la mâchoire. La soirée n'était pas tellement avancée, il était seulement 18h, mais la journée avait été chargée, beaucoup d'évènements inhabituels s'étaient produits et il avait pas mal de nouvelles notions à assimiler. Faire son entrée et emménager dans un monde entièrement nouveau n'était pas la moindre.

Albus Dumbledore présenta galamment sa main à Minerva et prit au passage Harry dans ses bras. "Allez au lit, mon petit,"dit-il.

"Doia-Dois-je y aller ?"Bâilla encore Harry, protestant faiblement. Les deux adultes partagèrent un sourire complice par-dessus la tête aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Bientôt Harry fut installé confortablement dans un lit au pied de celui de Dumbledore, habillé (avec l'aide d'un sort) dans un des pyjamas, rétrécis, de Dumbledore, un malheureusement couvert d'ours en peluche.

"Bonne nuit Harry,"dit Albus Dumbledore, remontant le duvet sur les épaules du garçon. Minerva McGonagall pliait les vêtements de Harry avec un froncement de sourcil devant leurs états.

"B'nuit Mr Dumbledore,"dit Harry d'une voix endormi. "B'nuit Mrs McGonagall."

"Bonne nuit Harry, dors profondément,"répondit doucement McGonagall, remarquant comme précédemment qu'elle avait été appelée "Mrs".

Dumbledore se pencha et embrassa gentiment l'enfant sur le front : la seule réponse d'Harry fut un sourire ravi et endormi.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry reçut son premier baiser du soir depuis la mort de sa mère et de son père, un qu'il avait reçu cette nuit fatidique du 31 octobre.

**Fin.**


	6. Mrs McGonagall, Tante, Maman ou GrandMè

Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **Hand-Me-Down Clothes **de** Quillitch.**

Voilà, voilà. Je n'ai absolument pas disparu de la circulation et je continus toujours la traduction de cette merveilleuse histoire. J'ai juste un petit _peu_ (euh !) de retard. J'ai travaillé dur pour vous mettre ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'ai eu pitié des impatients ! Je sais à quel point ne pas avoir la suite d'une histoire peu être frustrant, mais je dois dire que c'est plutôt agréable quand on est traductrice de faire patienter le lecteur (sadique !). En fait, les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs à traduire (sept pages Word en anglais et dix en français !!), et j'ai mes examens finaux à préparer (bouh !). Je pense que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant fin mai, je suis désolé.

Pour les fans de Sévérus Rogue, vous allez le voir un petit peu dans cette fic (il fait une brève apparition dans ce chapitre ! Hourra !), ce n'est pas un des personnages principaux de l'histoire mais il n'en est pas absent, et ses apparitions sont parfois comiques. Je n'en dit pas plus.

Un grand merci à mes reviewers que j'adore (dix-sept cette fois, j'étais folle de joie !) et à tous mes lecteurs silencieux (je vous en prie, laissez-moi un message, ça vous prend deux secondes…ou trois !).

Merci à :

Adenoide, Eliel Imlaris, elise, ornaluca, harrypottermanga, vive bad harry, Touraz, NEPHERIA, lyly, Shinji, 666Naku, zaika, aele, Llemaluna, P'tite Lune, taraxacum.officinalis, celiawelling.

J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde, si vous n'avez pas de réponse, c'est que, soit je n'aie pas d'adresse, soit elle est incorrecte ou ma boîte se plante (ce qui est fort possible). Dans le dernier des cas, je vous présente mes excuses.

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Les vêtements usagés.**

Mrs McGonagall, Tante, Maman ou Grand-Mère. 

Le matin suivant Harry Potter se réveilla à 6h15, heure tapante. De lourds rideaux écarlates masquaient des fenêtres immensément longues mais un interstice laissait passer la lumière gris-acier de l'aube. Harry prudemment s'assit dans son lit improvisé et regarda autour de lui, la nuit dernière il avait été trop endormi pour faire vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, mais maintenant il était bien éveillé et curieux.

Il remarqua immédiatement que son lit était situé au pied d'un énorme lit à baldaquin dans lequel on pouvait facilement y faire dormir sept personnes aux yeux de Harry (on pouvait y mettre en vérité seulement quatre personnes), et dedans se trouvait la forme familière d'une personne, recouverte par un édredon aux détails compliqués et ayant l'air assez lourd.

D'épais rideaux rouges étaient accrochés à de hauts montants travaillés et étaient maintenus par de larges cordons. Les montants eux-même étaient fait de bois de chêne poli, plus épais que l'envergure de la main de Harry. Regardant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, Harry aperçu, accroché au-dessus d'un buffet en cerisier, une énorme tapisserie qui atteignait le plafond ( en forme de dôme, haut au-dessus), représentant un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle dans des postures royales.

Harry trouva l'opulence presque écrasante et fut encore plus impressionné par la grandeur de la chambre, elle était ovale plusieurs grandes portes (qui étaient quelque fois fermées), le sol était recouvert par de nombreux tapis en différents états ( certains étaient usés et d'autres doux et luxuriant) et le mobilier, même si situé un petit peu de façon désordonnée, était somptueux et était pour la plus part et de loin beaucoup plus grand que le petit Harry. C'était une pièce digne d'un roi et Harry trouva que c'était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il n'ait jamais vu !

Frottant ses yeux, Harry posa encore son regard sur la silhouette endormi dans l'énorme lit, doucement il se glissa hors de son propre lit d'enfant et silencieusement contourna la saillie du lit (qui était presque aussi haute que son épaule) pour voir s'il s'agissait de Mr Dumbledore.

A son silencieux mais intense soulagement ce l'était. Mr Dumbledore reposait sur son flanc, sa barbe argentée coincée sous lui, ses étonnants yeux bleus fermés paisiblement et ses mains inanimées retenant les draps autour de lui. De temps en temps, il laissait s'échapper un très léger ronflement suivi d'un soupir particulièrement lourd et sa moustache se soulevait, d'une manière plutôt cocasse. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, instantanément les yeux de Mr Dumbledore s'ouvrirent et Harry, de surprise, sursauta.

"Harry ?"Dit Mr Dumbledore, dont la voix ne sonnait pas aussi éveillé que ce que montrait son visage.

"Oui monsieur ?"Couina Harry, anxieux qu'on le réprimande pour avoir réveillé l'homme.

"Ah."Dumbledore tourna la tête pour regarder l'horloge sur l'armoire à côté de son lit, il ne put empêcher une légère grimace devant l'heure. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout de si bonne heure ?"

"Je me suis réveillé monsieur."Dit Harry avec la faculté sidérante pour pointer le flagrant. Dumbledore réussit à trouver suffisamment de force en lui pour glousser d'un ton bourru.

"N'es-tu pas fatigué ?"Demanda-t-il.

"Pas vraiment."Dit Harry, frissonnant, son pyjama ne l'isolant pas de l'air froid de l'aube. Dumbledore, voyant cela, s'éloigna du bord du lit et souleva l'édredon, grimaçant alors qu'il tirait en même temps sur sa barbe.

"Viens sous les couvertures Harry, tu vas attraper froid, et ce ne serait pas un commencement de bonne augure pour ton début de vie ici."

Harry dévisagea Dumbledore avec un air d'incompréhension sur son petit visage pâle.

"Monte, gamin."Répéta Dumbledore gentiment donnant au garçon un petit sourire.

Harry tortilla ses mains pendant encore un moment. Il pouvait se souvenir des moments où il avait eut des cauchemars et qu'il s'était glissé dans la chambre de son Oncle et de sa Tante et qu'il avait demandé à dormir avec eux, ce qu'il lui avait été cruellement refusé. Trompé et tout seul dans son placard, il avait essayé de tout son petit être de rester éveillé, se rongeant les ongles et serrant son oreiller de peur que son rêve revienne et sachant que si ça avait été Dudley qui avait eu ce cauchemar, il serait maintenant en sécurité et installer confortablement entre ses parents, étant réconforté par une mère aimante.

Harry s'était souvent demandé s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui, quelque chose qui le rendait repoussant.

Certaines de ses pensées s'exprimèrent sur son visage et dans la posture de son corps, et Dumbledore était très doué pour interpréter de telles attitudes, il était sur le point de faire un mouvement pour attirer le garçon quand Harry abandonna ses pensées et escalada le lit.

Nerveusement Harry gigota sous l'édredon, terrifié de devoir expliquer ses actions et d'être renvoyé chez les Dursleys. Il était couché, le corps raide, fixant les fils raffinés en or inscrit sur les couvertures du lit.

"Harry ?"Demanda Dumbledore, confus devant l'attitude froide et soudaine du garçon, et il pouvait être pardonné pour avoir quelques noires pensées envers et inquiétudes envers les actions des Dursleys à ce moment précis. Doucement il avança sa main et la posa sur l'épaule fluette du garçon. "As-tu bien dormi ?"

"Oui monsieur."Répondit Harry encore en train d'étudier les draps.

"Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu plus 'Mr Dumbledore' ?"Demanda Dumbledore. "J'aimais plutôt bien cela."

"Um."Dit Harry.

"Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête Harry?"Dit Dumbledore sur un ton qui laissait entendre que c'était plus une obligation qu'une possibilité. Cela fonctionna sur Harry qui laissa s'exprimer ses pensées à haute voix d'une manière grandement confuse et cela en l'espace de dix secondes et sans presque jamais marquer de pauses.

D'une certaine façon, Dumbledore compris Harry, et alors qu'il était secrètement très soulagé que ses inquiétudes n'aient pus prendre forme, il s'empressa de répondre aux croyances non fondées du garçon.

"Harry, tes parents t'aimaient énormément."Il n'y eut pas de réponse, les parents de Harry étaient morts et Harry n'avait même jamais vu une photographie d'eux, il ne pouvait pas non plus se souvenir de ses parents. "Tu es un garçon tout à fait adorable, et je suis absolument sûr que tu vas trouver beaucoup de personnes prêtes à t'adopter ici à Poudlard."

"Tu ne vas jamais retourner chez les Dursleys, Harry. Quel que soit ce que tu feras de mal dans les temps à venir, je ne te punirais _pas_ en te renvoyant chez les Dursleys, et je ne vais pas non plus te punir pour être venu me voir au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un mauvais rêve."

"Vraiment ?"Demanda Harry, se souvenant des fois où Dudley avait passé des nuits pelotonnées entre sa mère et son père, et qu'il avait toujours été laissé tout seul dans son petit placard.

"Vraiment."Dit Dumbledore, souriant. Il étouffa un bâillement puis abaissa son regard pour voir les yeux vert émeraude imbibés d'adoration de Harry fixés sur lui. "Penses-tu que je puisse dormir un petit peu plus maintenant Harry ? Je suis un vieil homme et j'ai besoin de repos !"

Harry émit un sourire timide et fut soulagé de voir qu'il lui fut retourné avec deux fois plus de force et d'éclat.

"Oui, Mr Dumbledore."Dit Harry, et alors que le vieil homme fermait ses yeux et lâchait un profond soupir, Harry prudemment se blottit contre son protecteur et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Sans ouvrir ses yeux, Dumbledore passa solidement un de ses bras autour du garçon et le serra contre son cœur. Mais malgré le fait qu'il était censé dormir, il se faisait du souci et ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers un garçon qui se croyait lui-même indigne d'être aimé.

Plus tard ce même matin, au environ de huit heure, Dumbledore s'éveilla de son petit somme (tout ce qu'il avait été capable de prendre), pour trouver Harry profondément endormi, sa tête reposant légèrement contre lui. Le petit garçon présentait une image adorable avec ses longs cils noirs, ses joues un peu rouge et ses mèches noires désordonnées.

Aussi prudemment qu'il le put, Dumbledore entreprit péniblement de se dégager du garçon sans le réveiller et réussit à l'allonger contre les oreillers de cotons blancs (avec un monogramme aux armoiries de Poudlard dessus), l'enfant toujours tranquillement endormis. Malheureusement, alors qu'il sortait du lit, le matelas craqua et Harry se réveilla et ouvrit ses yeux encore troubles pour voir Mr Dumbledore assit sur le bord du lit habillé de son pyjama violet (ne posez pas de questions !).

"Il est l'heure de se lever, Mr Dumbledore ?"Demanda-t-il encore endormi.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de te lever si tu ne le veux pas Harry, il est encore très tôt."Répondit Dumbledore.

"Est-ce que je peux s'il vous plaît ?"Demanda Harry qui voulait avoir son autorisation avant de se lever.

"Oui Harry, bien sûr."

Dumbledore attendit qu'Harry se soit dégagé des couvertures du lit pour l'emmitoufler dans une robe de chambre qui était beaucoup, beaucoup trop grande pour lui, et fit signe à l'enfant de le suivre. Dumbledore mena Harry devant une des grandes portes, qui malgré sa masse imposante s'ouvrit facilement quand il s'en approcha. A l'intérieur se trouvait une salle de bain, et quelle salle de bain ! La baignoire ressemblait à une piscine pour le jeune Harry et les murs semblaient ne pas avoir de limites. Le vaste carrelage était décoré de façon impressionnante et il y avait un tableau avec un tableau représentant un bois où les arbres se balançaient vraiment sous l'effet de la brise, et une licorne pointa brièvement sa corne avant de disparaître en galopant.

Harry était enchanté. La robe de chambre qu'il portait tomba sous forme de plis autour de ses pieds et le freina dans son désir d'exploration, mais il était plutôt satisfait de simplement pouvoir admirer la pièce encore et encore.

"Aimes-tu cela ?"Demanda avidement Dumbledore. "Je l'ai fait faire pour moi-même, l'ancien directeur avait une plage hawaïenne,"Dumbledore fit une grimace de dégoût, "pas vraiment mon genre. Alors je l'ai changé en cela. Mais malheureusement encore de temps en temps, une personne bien vivante arrive encore étonnamment à traverser ce paysage, ce qui peut-être embarrassant, mais heureusement ça n'arrive pas très souvent."

Harry dévisagea Dumbledore, "Des gens arrivent à le traverser ?"

"Oui. Une fois j'étais dans le bain et un couple de moldu sortant leur chien l'a traversé, terriblement difficile à expliquer,"dit Dumbledore, fronçant les sourcils en repensant à ce souvenir.

Harry le fixa simplement, quelque fois Mr Dumbledore était très étrange.

"Viens,"dit brusquement Dumbledore. "Nous devons laver ce visage encore endormi et donner à tes dents un coup de brosse, nous ne voulons pas qu'elles tombent !"

Avec cette déclaration surprenante, il mena énergiquement Harry devant un lavabo ayant l'air étonnamment normal, le souleva pour le mettre sur une caisse qui apparût soudainement et demanda une flanelle avant de retourner rapidement dans sa chambre pour se changer. L'unique chose inhabituelle, pensa Harry alors qu'il recrachait son dentifrice un petit peu plus tard, fut le fait que le lavabo avala le surplus d'eau et de dentifrice avec un gloup gloup amical, et que le miroir lui dit de se brosser les cheveux.

En sortant de la salle de bain il croisa un Albus Dumbledore habillé d'une robe qui était aussi extravagante que l'autre jour, seulement cette fois elle était d'un vert foncé avec les bordures argentées.

"Terminé avec la salle de bain, Harry ?"Demanda Mr Dumbledore.

"Oui, merci."

"Tiens, voici tes vêtements, j'ai rétréci la chemise un petit peu, mais je crains que ce soit tout ce que je puisse faire pour le moment. Nous allons devoir faire des courses rapidement."

Harry fut de nouveau laissé seul pendant qu'il se changeait avec les vêtements des Dursleys (comme il les avait silencieusement baptisés) et trouva que la chemise ne tombait pas jusqu'à ses genoux et que soudainement le pantalon tenait à sa taille. C'était une nouvelle expérience pour Harry et il passa un moment à étirer et relâcher le nouvel élastique du pantalon usagé des Dursleys.

Un léger bruissement d'ailes annonça l'arrivée de Fumseck qui fut ravi de voir Harry et le montra en se positionnant en vol stationnaire devant lui et en avançant la tête vers le garçon pour être caressé.

Quand Albus Dumbledore revint de la salle de bain, ce fut pour trouver Harry en plein ciel, tenu de manière protectrice par Fumseck qui faisait des montés et des descentes en piqué dans la pièce et Harry laissant échapper des "wouhou" de sa bouche. Pendant un moment il crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

"Fumseck ! Redescend Harry immédiatement !"S'exclama Dumbledore en essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix se briser.

Fumseck obéit et lâcha le garçon exactement en face de Dumbledore de manière à ce qu'il puisse l'attraper. Harry riait tellement que Dumbledore ne put trouver en lui la force de le gronder et dit à la place,

"Descendons prendre le petit déjeuner Harry."

Heureusement ce n'était pas encore la période scolaire, on était à la fin août et les professeurs étaient tous rentrer une semaine en avance pour préparer la nouvelle année scolaire qui commençait le premier septembre, mais aucun étudient n'était encore présent.

Harry fut séduit par le Grand Hall, sa fascination fut clairement visible car il regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux, comme s'il essayait d'en voir le plus possible en une seule fois, pointant vivement les chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs et les quatre tables polis des maisons à Mr Dumbledore. Quand Dumbledore montra à Harry son propre siège, il considéra que la réponse de l'enfant était appropriée et satisfaisante. Le garçon âgé de sept ans poussa des "oh !" et des "wah !" devant l'ornementation incrustée d'or et le rembourrage d'un satin écarlate. Finalement la faim remplaça l'enthousiasme et la curiosité, et Harry fut assit (avec l'aide d'un large coussin- remerciement au professeur Flitwick) sur une chaise à côté de Dumbledore et de Minerva McGonagall.

"Bonjour Harry,"dit Mrs McGonagall d'une manière concise qui lui était propre, "Albus."

"Bonjour Minerva."Répondit avec un visage radieux Dumbledore qui était de bonne humeur. "Harry, veux-tu du lait ou du jus d'orange ?"

"Du jus d'orange s'il vous plait Mr Dumbledore. Bonjour Mrs McGonagall."Dit Harry s'ajustant sur Albus et souriant à la dame qu'il avait rencontré la nuit d'avant. "Comment allez-vous ?"

"Je vais très bien, je te remercie."Répondit Minerva McGonagall, incapable d'empêcher ses lèvres de légèrement se crisper.

"Harry et moi-même avons besoin d'aller faire des courses un plus tard, pour lui acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements,"commença Dumbledore, abordant le sujet avec Minerva. "Je me demandais si cela vous dérangerait de venir avec nous, étant donné que j'ai très peu, voir pas du tout d'expérience du tout en achat de vêtements pour enfant."

"Eh bien, je n'en n'ai pas plus Albus ou avez-vous soudainement oublié que je n'ai pas d'enfant ?"Dit Minerva, levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

"Deux têtes valent mieux qu'aucune."Répondit Albus.

"Deux têtes valent mieux qu'_une_, Albus."Corrigea Minerva.

"Il me semblait pourtant que vous disiez toujours que ma tête était entièrement vide, excepté pour les confiseries et autres douceurs sucrées ?"

Minerva McGonagall intérieurement commença le décompte des jours qui la séparaient des prochaines vacances d'été où elle pourrait une fois de plus s'évader.

"Venez Mrs McGonagall,"dit Harry, se rapprochant pour tirer sur sa manche, "Mr Dumbledore a dit qu'ils faisaient du miel et du pain grillé à la crème glacée là-bas."

Minerva pinça les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil vers Albus Dumbledore qui lui fit un visage de bébé. Elle le regarda furieusement et farouchement avant de céder et de rire.

"J'adorerais venir Harry, et je crois que nous achèterons des nouvelles lunettes pour toi pendant que nous y sommes."Dit McGonagall, scrutant à travers ses propres lunettes celles malmenées de Harry.

"Je n'ai pas d'argent !"Réalisa soudainement Harry en ayant l'air affolé.

"Ce n'est rien Harry, nous en avons."Dit sérieusement Albus sur un ton de confidence, les bords de sa bouche s'étirant en un petit sourire assuré.

"Vous n'avez pas à le dépenser pour moi."Protesta Harry semblant vraiment bouleversé.

"Je suis maintenant légalement ton gardien Harry,"dit Dumbledore passant au-dessus du fait qu'il n'avait pas en fait officiellement dit à quiconque qu'il avait prit le garçon avec lui, malgré le fait qu'Arabella allait indubitablement donner un rapport informatif au Ministère. "C'est mon devoir de prendre soin de toi, et en plus,"Dumbledore se pencha et chuchota dans l'oreille de Harry, "je suis riche."

"Vraiment ?"Demanda Harry qui semblait poser souvent cette question.

"Vraiment."Confirma Albus, reconnaissant ici un petit rituel. Minerva le regarda d'un air désapprobateur, alors il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance vers elle, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix.

"Ne veux-tu rien manger ?"Demanda Minerva, semblant inquiète devant l'assiette et le bol vides de Harry.

"J'attendais que tout le monde ait terminé."Dit Harry en levant le regard vers elle avec ses grands yeux innocents qui disaient simplement la vérité. Minerva McGonagall prit un air contrit et lança un regard plein d'excuse vers Albus tout en mordillant l'intérieur des ses joues pour s'empêcher d'être grossière envers les Dursleys.

"Tu peux commencer à manger quand tu veux ici, Harry."Dit Dumbledore. "Veux-tu du pain grillé ou des céréales ?"

"Des céréales s'il vous plait."Dit Harry qui paraissait petit et perdu assit à côté de la grande chaise excessivement décorée d'Albus.

"De quelles sortes ?"Demanda Albus faisant un geste de la main dans la direction de six paquets de céréales pour sorcier aux couleurs éclatantes. Harry les regarda bouche bée, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de tels paquets avant. Il y avait les Croqué du Chaudron (les préférés de Severus Rogue, au plus grand et secret amusement de tous), les Merveilleuses Baguettes au Blé, les Transfigurations des Tortues (elles se transformaient d'abord en pot à thé puis en tortues), les Poupées étourdies (avec des visages aux couleurs brillante qui auraient un _petit peu_ plus la stature de poupée si elles arrêtaient de tituber autour de votre bol comme si elles étaient ivres), et tout cela fait avec des ingrédients qui étaient véritablement comestibles.

"C'était le tour d'Albus de prendre les céréales cette semaine,"expliqua Minerva McGonagall à un Harry légèrement dépassé. "Il prend toujours les plus saugrenus."

"Directeur."Retentit subitement une voix répugnante. "Pourquoi Harry Potter est-il _ici _?"

"Bonjour Sévérus."Dit Dumbledore évasivement. "Je suis le nouveau gardien de Harry."

"Oh non."Dit la voix d'un timbre qui montrait qu'il avait reçu la pire nouvelle qu'il ait jamais craint d'entendre. "S'il vous plait, dites-moi que vous plaisantez. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ses précédents gardiens, il a passé ces six dernières années avec eux !"

"Ah bien,"dit Albus, ressentant une nouvelle vague de culpabilité à ce rappel. "Ils étaient inappropriés, et par conséquent Harry va désormais rester avec moi."

Tous les enseignants à la table des professeurs étaient, sans distinction, en train d'écouter la discussion pour simplement obtenir les réponses aux questions qu'ils _mouraient _d'envie de poser.

"Inapproprié ? Qui s'en souci ? Pourquoi l'avoir amené _ici _?"Grogna pratiquement la voix.

"Je suis son gardien, après sa famille."Expliqua Dumbledore insensible à l'intensité de la voix. Harry prit 'Transfiguration des Tortues' et prudemment en versa un peu dans son bol. Il les regarda éclater au hasard en différentes formes et parut inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?"Demanda McGonagall, le regardant observer les céréales.

"Est-ce qu'elles vont encore se transformer dans mon ventre, Mrs McGonagall ?"Demanda Harry l'air soucieux.

"Non Harry,"répondit Mrs McGonagall, étouffant un rire. "C'est simplement un enchantement, une formule magique qui prend fin une fois que ça arrive dans ton ventre."Elle lui versa du lait et Harry commença à manger avec délectation.

"Mrs McGonagall ?"Dit la voix offensante. "Depuis quand le _Professeur_ McGonagall est-elle mariée ! Quelle vision improbable, la prude directrice de Gryffondor remontant l'allée-"

"Ça sera tout Sévérus."Ordonna fermement Dumbledore, Rogue avait franchit la ligne qui menait vers l'insulte. Les autres membres de l'équipe éducative étudièrent leur petit déjeuné. Quand Dumbledore parlait de cette manière, ils avaient tous l'impression de redevenir de simples étudiants.

"Je, simplement-"Commença la voix boudeuse.

"Ce sera tout."Répéta Dumbledore sans même élever la voix, il était inquiet pour son amie de longue date, Minerva McGonagall, qui semblait vexée ou en colère.

"Etes-vous mariée Mrs McGonagall ?"Demanda Harry, prenant innocemment la défense d'un de ses deux nouveaux amis.

"Je l'étais une fois."Dit Mrs McGonagall très doucement, néanmoins comme ses collègues tendaient l'oreille en quête d'information, tout le monde l'entendit.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"Demanda Harry, touchant la main de Mrs McGonagall alors que son visage s'assombrissait.

"Il est mort,"dit-elle brièvement, laissant Harry glisser sa main dans la sienne. "Il y a longtemps."

Harry était un petit garçon sensible, sûrement parce qu'il avait manqué d'amour lors de son éducation et qu'il allait le chercher là où il pouvait le trouver, et qu'il arrivait à voir les signes de douleur et de tristesse, les ayant connus lui-même. Glissant de son siège, en tombant à moitié, Harry dans une démonstration atypique d'affection, (il n'avait jamais eut personne pour lui montrer comment faire avant) monta sur les genoux de Minerva McGonagall et passa ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte. Elle enfouit son visage dans cheveux en bataille et le serra en retour fortement contre elle, tous deux trouvant du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre.

"Ma maman et mon papa sont mort,"dit Harry un moment plus tard. "Je ne me souviens pas d'eux du tout, mais ils me manquent. Je suis sûr que Mr McGonagall vous manque aussi."

"Oui."Dit indistinctement Minerva.

"Nous pouvons être la famille de l'un et de l'autre, parce que nous n'en avons plus une du tout en vrai."Dit timidement Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"Demanda faiblement Minerva McGonagall, se calant un peu plus dans son siège pour qu'ils soient plus confortablement installés.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment,"dit Harry qui avait l'air maintenant contrit. "Je suis désolé."

"Non, ce n'est rien Harry, j'aimerais bien faire parti de ta famille."Minerva sourit à Harry, et alors que le petit garçon lui faisait un large sourire, elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa tendrement sa joue.

"Oh !"S'exclama fortement Harry. "Nous avons oublié Mr Dumbledore !"

"Oublié quoi ?"Demanda Albus qui avait sursauté à l'exclamation de Harry.

"Le cadeau de Mrs Figg à Tante Minerva,"lui rappela Harry qui faisait des petits bonds sur les genoux de Tante Minerva comme elle venait juste d'être baptisé.

"Tante Minerva ?"Se demanda confusément cette dame.

"Oh oui,"murmura Albus, fouillant dans les poches de sa robe, une tartine de pain grillé encore dans la bouche.

"Grand-Mère ?"Demanda Harry en examinant avec attention le visage de Minerva. "Maman ?"

"Harry !"Protesta Minerva, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de rire.

"Désolé."Dit le garçon repentant mais soulagé de l'entendre rire.

"C'est bon."Approuva Minerva, élevant sa main pour retirer la tartine de pain grillé de la bouche d'Albus, dont les yeux, qui scintillaient brillamment, se moquaient d'elle.

"Ah, le voici."Dit Albus en sortant le 'présent' d'une de ses poches sans fin.

"Vous aviez une robe différente hier."Fit remarquer Harry qui se demandait comment le présent avait était déplacé d'une robe à l'autre.

"Magie !"Dit Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. "Tenez, ma chère, ceci est pour vous. C'est apparemment vos préférés. Ne tuez pas le messager."Albus donna le présent à Minerva et se crispa d'avance face à l'explosion qui allait probablement arriver.

"Oh, j'adore ceux là !"S'écria Minerva. "Mais on ne trouve les meilleurs que dans les super marchés Moldu. Etrange non ? Je pense que la magie fait quelque chose à leur saveur."

Albus se détendit, se redressa de sa position défensive et dévisagea d'un air incrédule sa sous directrice.

"Vous aimez le poisson."Dit-il.

"Mmm-hmm,"approuva Minerva qui montrait le papier d'aluminium à Harry. "C'est toujours meilleur avec une abondante sauce riche en lait."

Dumbledore fixa Minerva du regard, comme le faisait toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas encore quitté la table.

Levant son regard vers le directeur, Minerva éclata de rire devant la physionomie de son visage. "J'_adore_ quand j'arrive à vous piéger." Elle chanta, tout en gloussant sa victoire.

Elle ne put s'arrêter de rire pendant un long moment.

**Fin **_**du chapitre !**_


	7. Faire les magasins, un mouchoir et une F

Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **Hand-Me-Down Clothes **de** Quillitch.**

Une fois de plus, je vous présente mes excuses pour ce long retard, ( les vacances avec moi sont toujours désorganisées !). Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre un autre chapitre, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais pouvoir avoir accès à internet pendant ces vacances, mais je vais essayer de traduire les quatre derniers chapitres de cette histoire pour septembre (enfin j'espère.) J'ai laissé dans ce chapitre pas mal de mots en anglais, notamment pour les noms de marques (sans blagues !) et les repas du MacDo.

Bien sûr je remercie infiniment mes rewievers (laurie, Luny, Spiders-Killer, Angie, zaika, Eliel Imlaris, elise, aliminar, 666Naku, onarluca. Je vous adore !!) et encore plus à ce qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour mes examens (que j'ai réussit sans passer au rattrapage, hourra !). Merci à vous. Malheureusement je ne répondrais pas cette fois-ci personnellement à vos messages (il est 03h00 du mat, bien sûr, et je pars tôt demain) ou alors avec beaucoup de retard, et une fois encore je m'en excuse.

Comme en anglais il n'y a pas de différence entre le you mis pour le tu ou pour le vous en français, je vous pose cette question : voulez-vous que Harry dise tu à McGonagall et Dumbledore ou vous ? Personnellement je suis pour le vous, je trouve que c'est encore trop tôt, mais je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Les vêtements usagés.**

Faire les magasins, un mouchoir et une Famille.

Plus tard ce même jour, Albus Dumbledore eut l'idée d'aller immédiatement faire les magasins et de débarrasser Harry des restes particulièrement désagréables des Dursleys et qui pouvaient ramener des souvenirs déplaisants au garçon. Ce fut lorsque l'horloge sonna midi d'un son retentissant, grave et profond que Dumbledore, Harry et McGonagall utilisèrent le réseau de cheminette et arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur.

L'expédition avait suscité de nombreux débats, et il avait été décidé que Harry et ses accompagnateurs devaient affronter le monde moldu plutôt que le monde magique pour éviter les inévitables questions et les possibles dangers qui accompagnent le statut du Survivant.

C'est pour cette raison que Harry portait une des capes du professeur Flitwick avec la capuche abaissé. Sous leurs capes, Dumbledore et McGonagall portaient des vêtements moldu, ce qui en son cas est suffisamment déconcertant pour être évoqué. Pour plus de sécurité, Dumbledore avait changé sa barbe d'un blanc argenté en un gris sale, portait des lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'un hibou et il avait adopté une attitude nerveuse et maladroite. Il avait placé Harry sous le sortilège de _Désillusion_ et avait persuadé sa collègue de se faire pousser des verrues.

Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'ils quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur (sans avoir été reconnu comme les personnes nobles et respectables qu'ils étaient normalement.) Minerva McGonagall se débarrassa de ses verrues et de sa misérable cape et eut de nouveau l'air respectable dans une simple jupe marron, un chemisier et une veste moldu. Albus Dumbledore, moins enthousiaste à l'idée de cesser son jeu d'acteur, continua d'amuser Harry en prétendant être incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et demandant au "jeune maître" s'il savait où il pouvait trouver la librairie la plus proche.

Harry fut finalement libéré du sortilège de Désillusion et lui et Mr Dumbledore enlevèrent aussi leurs déguisements et capes de sorcier (qui furent discrètement rétrécies et glissées dans une des poches sans-fond de Dumbledore), ce-dernier étant maintenant habillé du costume que Mrs Figg avait conjuré pour lui, sauf qu'il était maintenant d'un violet profond assorti avec des bottes à tallons comportant des boucles en argent. Après avoir fait tout cela, Dumbledore prit la main de Harry et, McGonagall tenant l'autre main du garçon, se mirent à la recherche de vêtements pour enfants.

Cette journée allait être des plus marquantes.

Le premier magasin qu'ils visitèrent fut Boots, mais malgré sa grande surface et son aspect accueillant, il ne vendait pas de vêtements. Une fois que Mr Dumbledore eut monté et descendu les escalators une trentaine de fois, Harry et Minerva McGonagall en avaient tous les deux assez de cet endroit et le traînèrent vigoureusement dehors.

Harry insista "qu'Au bon soin des mères" était pour les bébés seulement, puis ils passèrent une demi-heure dans un magasin de déguisement qui avait attiré la curiosité de Mr Dumbledore, essayant des moustaches, des faux nez, un chapeau de sorcière auquel pendaient des cheveux verts épars (particulièrement amusant sur Mrs McGonagall) et des masques d'extraterrestre.

Ils eurent plus de succès dans Woolworths, un magasin dans lequel ils entrèrent à cause des étalages absolument incroyables de friandises qui étaient en expositions dans un meuble composé de plusieurs niveaux de tiroirs, où ils repérèrent des chaussettes. Ils en achetèrent à Harry quelques-unes unes à rayures multicolores, une paire avec superman et plusieurs paires de chaussettes pimpante et résistante. Dumbledore en pris une qui disait "Je sens aussi bon que mes pieds" et "Chaussette fétiche" alors que Mrs McGonagall consentit à en prendre une qui déclarait qu'elle était un "joli minou" ce qui fit rire d'enchantement Dumbledore.

Ensuite, ils découvrirent Marks and Spencers. Mrs McGonagall, s'attendant à ce que les portes s'ouvrent de manière automatique comme elles l'avaient fait dans Woolworths, attira l'attention quand elle les percuta de plein fouet.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien, Mrs McGonagall ?"Demanda anxieusement Harry en prenant son bras et en la guidant jusqu'aux véritables portes automatiques.

"Je vais bien, Harry."Assura Minerva, fusillant du regard Albus dont les lèvres s'étiraient de manière suspicieuse.

Ils trouvèrent le département des enfants sans incidents supplémentaire, et tenant leurs sacs à rayures remplis de friandises moldu et de chaussettes, commencèrent à parcourir les rayons sans savoir vraiment par où commencer. Le magasin en lui-même était assez plein, mais pas bondé, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose car les deux adultes faisaient constamment référence au monde magique et ne cessaient de montrer du doigt des choses parfaitement ordinaire comme les plaques de consignes de sécurités.

"Comment s'attendent-ils à ce que nous trouvions ce qui va être à ta taille ?"Demanda Mrs McGonagall de mauvaise humeur. "Il n'y a rien pour prendre des mesures !"

"Les tailles sont sur les étiquettes,"dit Harry en montrant le label "Age 6-7" sur un pantalon.

"La magie est bien plus pratique !"Marmonna la dame en examinant l'étiquette de manière méfiante.

"Que penses-tu de cela, Harry ?"Demanda Dumbledore, décrochant une chemise avec des plis de son étendoir.

"Um,"dit Harry, détestant cela mais ne sachant pas comment le dire sans être blessant. Devait-il essayer et aimer tout ce que les deux adultes aimaient ?

"Albus, c'est hideux, par l'amour de Merlin, Harry ne portera absolument rien de ce genre ! N'avez-vous donc aucun goût ?"Dit Mrs McGonagall avec méfiance. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses vêtements et dit du bout des lèvres à Harry, "Question stupide". Harry rit puis couvrit rapidement sa bouche de ses mains, rougissant alors que Mr Dumbledore fit la moue et remit la chemise sur le cintre puis à sa place.

"Par où commençons-nous ?"Demanda Dumbledore aux deux autres en les rejoignant.

"Les sous-vêtements,"dit McGonagall de manière pratique en regardant autour d'elle. "Ici."Elle montra du doigt un rayon de slip, chaussettes et tricots de corps pour petit garçon et se dirigea dans cette direction en laissant les deux hommes la suivre.

Harry était un petit peu embarrassé de devoir acheter des sous-vêtements et resta prudemment derrière Mr Dumbledore, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à les essayer. Mrs McGonagall avait déjà pris un slip blanc et un petit caleçon en coton et les regardait, un peu confuse. Voyant Mr Dumbledore, elle les lui tendit et dit d'un ton acerbe : "Tenez, ici c'est plus dans votre domaine."

"Hmm,"dit Dumbledore, tirant sur sa longue barbe blanche qui avait déjà attiré de nombreux regards aujourd'hui. Il s'accroupit énergiquement devant Harry.

"Caleçon ou slip, Harry ?"Dit-il, montrant une paire de chaque l'une après l'autre.

"Um,"dit Harry, se sentant tout d'un coup très timide.

"Lequel portes-tu normalement ?"Demanda-t-il en souriant si gentiment que Harry se sentit beaucoup moins embarrassé et montra du doigt le slip.

"Bien."Dit Mr Dumbledore, à la manière d'un homme d'affaire, faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. "Age 7."

Ensemble ils trouvèrent dix pantalons de différentes formes et de différentes couleurs qui convenaient à Harry, (age 6-7, les 7-8 paraissaient trop grand quand ils les mettaient contre l'enfant.) Ces trouvailles laissèrent, tous deux, l'enfant et l'homme extrêmement satisfait de leurs efforts. Mrs McGonagall, qui avait entre temps erré entre les rangées de cintre, revint et leur rappela qu'il fallait aller voir les tricots de corps. Ils en prirent plusieurs. Comme Harry avait dit qu'il aimait bien la paire de chaussette avec Dennis la Malice dessus, et comme Dumbledore insistait pour qu'il les ait, ils en profitèrent pour prendre quelques pairs de chaussettes de plus.

Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon des pyjamas et en choisir plusieurs pour Harry. Un avec un bas vers et un haut dont le buste était d'un bleu royal et des manches vertes, un rouge qui avait sur le devant un énorme lion en train de rugir et dont la crinière avait un aspect duveteux au touché, et enfin un noir qui avait un squelette fluorescent cousu sur le devant et qui allait briller dans le noir.

Se sentant beaucoup plus confiant, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le rayon des chemises et des tee-shirts. Ils furent momentanément submerger par l'immense variété des produits. Heureusement une vendeuse les approcha avec un sourire pour leur proposer de l'aide.

"Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?"Dit-elle en souriant à Harry qui se cacha aussitôt derrière Mr Dumbledore.

"Toute aide est plus que bienvenue,"dit Dumbledore, souriant à la femme dont le nom 'Sue' était indiqué sur le badge.

"Que recherchiez-vous ?"Demanda-t-elle poliment.

"De tout,"répondit sèchement Minerva. "Mais à ce moment précis, des chemises."

"Bien, même si l'été est sur le point de se terminer, il fait encore assez chaud, alors je vous suggérerais quelques tee-shirts et puis quelques chemises à manches longues, plus chaudes, pour plus tard en automne,"dit la vendeuse qui avait de toute évidence fait cela maintes fois avant.

"Tee-shirts,"dit lentement Dumbledore comme s'il n'était pas très sûr de ce que cela pouvait être.

"Ils sont ici,"dit Harry, un grand sourire sur le visage, tirant sur un coin de tissus d'un des tee-shirts blancs qui avait pour thème 'surf de mec'.

"C'est la première fois que Grand-Père fait les magasins ?"Demanda la vendeuse, faisant un clin d'œil connaisseur à Harry.

"Non,"dit McGonagall brusquement. "Nous sommes les nouveaux gardiens du garçon."

Le visage de Harry se décomposa. Les Dursleys s'étaient fait un devoir de l'appeler 'le Garçon'. Il avait secrètement espéré que son rêve d'avoir une sorte de famille allait se réaliser, et que Mr Dumbledore _voudrait_ être son grand-père.

"_Nous_ sommes ?"Dit Dumbledore, considérant son adjointe d'un air railleur. Mrs McGonagall évita son regard et tritura un bout de sa veste. La vendeuse eut l'air étonné puis triste. Elle jeta un regard plein de pitié à Harry et prit un air compatissant alors qu'elle murmurait ses condoléances.

Le pauvre Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer mais il se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir rendu la vendeuse triste. Mrs McGonagall répondit hargneusement à Dumbledore.

"Oui, bien sûr,"sans spécifier ce qu'elle confirmait ou ce à quoi elle était d'accord avec.

"Nous sommes la seule famille qu'il reste à Harry,"dit Dumbledore en aparté à la vendeuse même s'il semblait évident qu'il s'adressait ostensiblement à McGonagall.

"Les Dursleys aussi étaient mes gardiens,"dit Harry doucement, et il était clair comme du cristal pour Minerva McGonagall que pour Harry, les gardiens étaient quelque chose de mauvais associé avec de la tristesse et le démérite. Se baissant rapidement, elle prit la main de Harry et dit :

"Alors nous devrons être ta famille, et toi la nôtre,"elle sourit de ce doux sourire, presque timide, comme si elle ne faisait pas cela très souvent, et qui adoucissait les angles tendus et sévères de son faciès et rendait son visage chaleureux et aimant.

"J'ai toujours voulu un petit-fils,"dit Mr Dumbledore en étendant sa main pour presser l'épaule de Harry en signe de réconfort.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait l'impression de nager dans le bonheur, une vague de chaleur qui partait de sa gorge et descendait jusqu'à ses petits orteils le traversa, comme s'il buvait du chocolat chaud pendant une soirée d'hivers, ce qu'il avait été capable d'expérimenter une fois chez Mrs Figg. Sentant qu'il était sur le point de pleurer de joie et à la fois terrifié qu'il puisse peut-être perdre ce nouveau sentiment d'appartenance, le sentiment d'être désiré, qu'il venait de trouver. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Mrs McGonagall et essaya de ne pas pleurer.

La vendeuse commença à sangloter et Dumbledore lui tendit son mouchoir qu'elle utilisa énergiquement pour se moucher, faisant de forts bruits de trompettes. Le petit Harry âgé de sept ans relâcha sa prise étouffante du cou de Mrs McGonagall et regarda curieusement. Mrs McGonagall plissa son nez de dégoût et Dumbledore prit poliment un air concerné.

"Oh, c'est-juste-trop…(Reniflement) _triste_, je-inhalation-oh je-ohh !"Gémit la vendeuse. Une de ses collègues vint la rejoindre et la prit par les épaules, s'excusant profusément auprès de Dumbledore et en écartant 'Sue' du passage.

"Je suis sûr que ce n'est en rien quelque chose qu'une tasse de thé ne puisse guérir,"dit Dumbledore, "je vous en pris, il n'y a pas besoin de s'excuser."

"Rend à ce gentilhomme son mouchoir, Sue. Là, c'est fini, essuie tes yeux maintenant, je suis sûre que tout va bien aller," murmura la nouvelle dame qui tenait désormais le mouchoir de Dumbledore. Elle se tourna pour le lui rendre et fut étonnée de se trouver en train de tenir le bout de quelque chose qui avait la taille d'une nappe et qui avait toujours dans un angle les initiales 'AD'.

"J'ai eu un très mauvais rhume,"expliqua Mr Dumbledore avec désinvolture en reprenant la nappe et la mettant rapidement hors de vue avec un minimum de difficultés compte tenu du fait qu'une bonne moitié de la nappe traînait sur le sol à l'image d'un papier peint fané.

"Oh,"dit-elle en clignant lentement des yeux, "mais-"

"Je crois que votre collègue a désespérément besoin de cette tasse de thé,"insista Dumbledore avec un air soucieux.

"Oh oui, bien sûr, oui. Euh, avez-vous encore besoin d'aide ?"

"Non, c'est bon,"dit Mrs McGonagall fermement. "Nous allons nous débrouiller tout seul."

Quand la dame affligée et son amie furent suffisamment éloignées, Dumbledore et McGonagall, tous deux, se retournèrent pour fixer d'un regard perçant, presque accusateur, Harry.

"Um…Quoi ?"Demanda Harry, abasourdi. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit de mal.

"Le mouchoir, Harry,"dit Mrs McGonagall en le regardant par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes.

"Il est dans la poche de Mr Dumbledore,"répondit Harry.

"Tu n'as rien fait ?"Demanda doucement Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas l'air sévère, en fait il souriait gentiment.

"Non !"Cria Harry, prit de panique.

"Tu ne t'es pas attiré d'ennuis, Harry. C'est très courant pour les enfants qui possède des pouvoirs magiques d'utiliser involontairement de la magie spontanée,"rassura Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants joyeusement, "tu nous as simplement grandement surpris, c'est tout."

"Je n'ai pas fait de magie !"Protesta Harry. Ils le regardèrent en silence. "J'en ai fait ?"

Les deux adultes rayonnèrent littéralement de satisfaction. Minerva McGonagall se baissa et l'étreignit brièvement, au plus grand plaisir de Harry.

"Viens,"dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable, "allons payer ce que nous avons et puis nous pourrons aller déjeuner, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons !"

"Les ventres ont des talons ?"Demanda Harry l'air intrigué, alors qu'ils s'approchaient du tiroir-caisse.

"Des intestins,"répondit Dumbledore tout en aidant Minerva à mettre les pantalons, chaussettes et sous-vêtements sur le comptoir. "Bonjour Monsieur,"dit Dumbledore en souriant au caissier qui retourna la salutation prudemment, ayant vu sa collègue 'Sue' réduite aux larmes un peu plus tôt par cet étrange groupe.

"Un test un de quoi ?"Demanda Harry, dont la tête n'atteignait pas le haut du comptoir, et qui détestait ne voir que le côté en bois.

"Non, les intestins,"corrigea Dumbledore en se penchant et en soulevant facilement Harry pour l'asseoir sur le rebord du comptoir. "Ce sont une partie de ton corps qui se situe sous ton estomac."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?"Demanda Harry qui était un petit garçon inquisiteur et qui s'intéressait à tout. Il balança ses jambes et apprécia le panorama pendant que le tiroir-caisse faisait des 'bip' derrière lui.

"Ils digèrent la nourriture,"dit Mr Dumbledore en donnant au nerveux homme de l'argent moldu.

"Et c'est ce que nous allons faire,"dit Minerva McGonagall, "puis nous irons t'acheter de nouvelles lunettes avant de reprendre les achats de vêtements.

"Nous allons digérer de la nourriture ?"Demanda Harry.

"Il faut d'abord en mettre dans la bouche,"dit Dumbledore en installent Harry sur son dos.

"Albus ! Vous allez vous casser le dos !"S'exclama Minerva inquiète, prenant les sacs qui contenaient les vêtements nouvellement acquis.

"Baliverne !"Proclama Albus tout en faisant sauter Harry, "le garçon est aussi léger qu'une plume."

"Puis ça descend dans notre gorge,"ajouta Harry qui appréciait la discussion, "et dans nos ventres !"

"Il faut trouver quelque part où manger,"murmura Minerva McGonagall, scrutant la rue animée dans laquelle ils venaient juste de s'engager.

"MacDonalds !"Cria Harry, pointant son doigt par-dessus de la tête d'Albus, un grand 'M' jaune qu'il pouvait voir au-dessus des têtes de toutes les autres personnes de la rue (Albus était un très grand homme.)

"J'ai entendu parler de MacDonalds,"dit Albus l'air enthousiaste.

"Tout comme moi,"dit Minerva McGonagall, l'air complètement maussade.

La queue était plutôt longue mais comme l'avait expliqué d'un air ravi Dumbledore à Minerva, ce ne serait en fait pas très long avant qu'on ne les serve parce que c'était connu comme un 'fast food' à cause de son service rapide, ce à quoi Minerva ajouta : et pour la nourriture grasse et malsaine. Ils parvinrent à un compromis, ils allaient prendre un 'fast food' à 'emporter' et le manger dans le grand et magnifique parc Hyde. Harry, affamé, commanda un cheeseburger et un coco cola avec son Happy Meal, pendant que Minerva faisait la moue et demandait à contre-cœur un chicken sandwich Meal, avec du thé pour boisson (ce qu'elle regretterait plus tard.) Albus passa beaucoup de temps à poser des questions et à agacer les personnes derrière lui, avant de finalement commander un Whopper Meal avec un Strawberry milkshake. Avec leur nourriture tenue fermement dans leurs mains, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le terrain verdoyant du parc Hyde, où ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un chêne noueux qu'ils quittèrent une heure plus tard.

* * *

"Albus, vraiment ! Harry n'a pas besoin d'avoir encore plus de chaussettes ! Nous _recherchons_ des pantalons !"Dit Minerva McGonagall d'un ton cassant.

"Un homme ne peut jamais avoir suffisamment de vêtements, _surtout_ de chaussettes,"contra Albus qui tenait en ce même moment une paire faite par Adidas qui soutenait qu'elle vous faisait courir plus vite à cause des points d'appuis employés pour fortifier les orteils, le talon et la voûte plantaire.

"Oh si, il peut,"répliqua Minerva, faisant un signe de la tête à Harry qui venait tout juste de sortir de la cabine d'essayage, portant un jeans de la marque Maine, et qui les écoutait avec intérêt. "Souvenez-vous du Professeur Wax ? Pauvre Earl, il était venu emprunter un de vos lacets de soulier fantaisiste, et il n'est pas revenu pendant deux semaines !"

Albus fit un bruit incompréhensible et écarta d'un geste de la main son commentaire. Ils étaient maintenant dans Debenhams, un grand magasin avec plusieurs étages de rayons, vendant de tout, des casseroles aux parfums, des accessoires de vacances aux vêtements.

Harry se rit d'eux, et fit un tour à 360 degrés sur lui-même suite à un geste impérial de la main de Mrs McGonagall (elle lui demandait la même chose depuis pas mal de temps, et comme Mr Dumbledore semblait approuver le tournoiement de Harry, alors il tournoyait, aimant plutôt la quantité inhabituelle d'attention qu'il recevait.)

"Quel est le message d'Adidas, Harry ?"Demanda Mr Dumbledore, élevant un de ses longs et épais sourcil blanc en signe d'interrogation.

"Tous les jours je rêve de chaussettes,"dit Harry, un grand sourire sur le visage. "En fait, je ne sais pas, mais ça semble drôle."

"Cela à l'air approprié,"dit Minerva McGonagall, tirant sur la ceinture du jeans d'un œil critique. "Il n'y a pas de raison que tu restes aussi maigre pendant que tu es à Poudlard, Harry. Nous devons nous souvenir de t'acheter des pantalons avec de la marge pour quand tu auras prit du poids !"

"Nous ne sommes pas encore allés acheter les robes pour sorcier,"signala Mr Dumbledore qui était assis sur le sol, les jambes croisées, et mangeait un bonbon aux champignons qu'il avait prit de son sac rayé.

"Encore plus de vêtements ?"Harry resta bouche bée et dirigea son regard vers le tas de sacs à côté d'un proche tabouret.

"Pas aujourd'hui,"dit Mrs McGonagall, qui pour une quelconque raison trouvait l'expression de son visage amusante. Harry lança un coup d'œil prudent vers Dumbledore.

"Est-ce qu'on va…à la maison bientôt alors ?"

"Nous le devons bien, les portes des magasins vont se refermer sur nous,"dit McGonagall.

"Nous avons réussit à acquérir : des sous-vêtements, des pyjamas, des chaussettes-"

"Des tonnes de chaussettes,"interrompit Minerva en regardant un des sacs qui en était rempli.

"Des chemises, des tee-shirts, des pantalons. Une paire de lunettes avec une nouvelle prescription, un jogging et des Wellingtons !"Poursuivit Albus Dumbledore. "Vraiment pas mal, pour une après-midi."

"Une _longue_ après-midi,"précisa Minerva, se reposant sur le tabouret et se demandant pourquoi elle semblait être beaucoup plus courbaturée qu'Albus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?"Demanda Dumbledore en tendant ses mains vers le garçon aux cheveux noir et en bataille et au sourire hésitant.

"Je pense que c'était formidable"dit Harry, souriant. Il accepta l'invitation silencieuse et s'assit sur les genoux de Mr Dumbledore où il fut enveloppé par les bras du gentil vieil homme. Il dissimula sa tête en l'enfouissant dans la manche du costume violet et ajouta : "Grand-Père."

La seule réponse de Mr Dumbledore fut qu'il resserra l'emprise de ses bras autour de l'enfant et murmura son accord avec la formule du jour du petit garçon.

Avec un soupir fatigué mais définitivement heureux, Minerva McGonagall les rejoingnit sur le sol, et se courbant avec la grâce d'un chat, elle caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Harry. Elle s'adossa confortablement contre Albus (maintenant courageusement adopté Grand-Père,) puis elle déclara :

"Je ne pense pas avoir jamais passé une si charmante journée, merci Harry, Albus."Elle se pencha pour embrasser le front de Harry qui venait de se redresser et venait de révéler des yeux couleur émeraude, des yeux grands ouverts face à ce tout nouveau sentiment que produisait le fait d'être encouragé, aimé même.

Avec un profond gloussement qui se propagea dans sa poitrine et contre l'oreil de Harry, Albus Dumbledore enleva un de ses bras pour le placer autour de son amie de longue date Minerva McGonagall et il l'étreignit chaleureusement. La vie du petit garçon avait été tellement changée par les évènements des deux précédentes journées. Et il avait en retour et pour toujours changé les vies et réchauffé les cœurs de ces deux individus aimants qui l'étreignaient maintenant.

**Fin du chapitre.**


	8. Vol et verrues moisies

Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **Hand-Me-Down Clothes **de** Quillitch.**

Me voilà enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre après cinq mois d'absence…Je vous en présente mes plus sincères excuses. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster un nouveau chapitre, je manque énormément de temps, des examens à préparer, ( un Retourneur de Temps serait bien pratique !), et un accès à Internet limité. Sans vouloir trop m'avancer, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera là après Noël.

Ceci ne m'empêche pas de remercier chaleureusement mes lecteurs invisibles et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages de soutient, c'est-à-dire : Lord Clovis Slytherin, The dream spectral, les grumelles-zazou, laurie, taraxacum.officinalis, Angie (pour tes petites questions : Minerva est une femme, et comme elle est beaucoup moins sterne avec Harry et qu'il l'a remarqué, il vient peut-être plus facilement vers elle que vers les hommes qui sont pour lui généralement apparenté à la violence, souvenir de Vernon et Dudley. Pour le reste, je ne dévoilerai rien du tout !), jenni944, adenoide, zaika, onarluca, 666Naku, elise et Eliel Imlaris.

Pour que cela soit clair : Je terminerai la traduction de cette histoire, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça…je serai simplement un peu plus longue que prévu.

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Les vêtements usagés.**

Chapitre huit !

"Etes-vous réveillé, Mr Dumbledore ?"

"Je le suis maintenant, Harry."

"On va toujours aller voler aujourd'hui ?"

"Comment est le temps ?"Demanda Mr Dumbledore dont les yeux étaient encore clos dans une tentative inutile de réussir à dormir juste un petit peu plus.

"Il est bien !"Dit assurément Harry.

"Nuageux ?"Questionna Dumbledore âprement.

"Noooon…"

"Non ?"

"Non."

"Ciel bleu ?"

"Ummm, ouuui,"dit Harry qui cherchait vainement à contourner le sujet.

"Oui ? Ou non ?"

"Il fait encore sombre, Grand-père."

"C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est que six heures trente, Harry."

"Crois-tu qu'on va pouvoir aller voler ?"Demanda Harry avec espoir.

"Je le pense,"approuva Dumbledore en ouvrant ses yeux pour voir devant lui la silhouette surexcitée de Harry, portant son pyjama avec le lion de Gryffondor.

"Veux-tu une tasse de thé, Grand-père ?"

"Une tasse de thé me ferait vraiment très plaisir, Harry,"dit Dumbledore en souriant, "mais si tu vas en chercher, s'il te plait, mets ta robe de chambre et mes pantoufles."

"Oui monsieur,"dit Harry. Il fit un large sourire à Dumbledore puis disparut du champ de vision du vieil homme. "Je suis de retour dans un instant,"déclara Harry alors que la grande porte de la chambre s'ouvrait facilement à son touché, et il les passa, accompagné par le bruit sourd de ses pas, légèrement encombré par les larges pantoufles de Dumbledore.

Un Fumseck somnolent roucoula pour accueillir Harry puis il enfouit de nouveau sa tête sous une de ses vibrantes ailes. Sans la présence de Dumbledore, le bureau semblait étrangement vide dans la lumière grise et angoissante de l'aurore.

Les escaliers mouvants étaient un peu lents, mais Harry ne fut pas dissuader. Il salua joyeusement la grincheuse gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore avant de se mettre à la recherche des cuisines, étant certain de ses capacités à les trouver.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il en n'était plus très sûr. Avaient-ils des cuisines ici ? Après tout, c'était une école de sorcellerie, peut-être qu'ils créaient les tasses de thés grâce à la magie ! Et il commençait à faire de plus en plus sombre et lugubre ici. Les escaliers étaient encadrés par de grands murs et de sinistres peintures. Nerveusement, Harry décida de demander à une des peintures s'il pouvait l'aider. Hier, Mr Dumbledore l'avait présenté à un des précédents directeurs de Poudlard, un certain Mr Dippet, qui était mort mais apparemment toujours capable de parler par l'intermédiaire de son portrait.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais pouvez-vous m'aider ? Je recherche quelqu'un qui connaît le chemin qui mène aux cuisines." Demanda poliment Harry à un homme maigre tiré à quatre épingles mais d'aspect louche et qui était habillé, ce que Harry ignorait, aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Le portrait ne lui donna pas de réponse mais il éleva un de ses sourcils de manière dédaigneuse, comme si le petit garçon n'était pas digne de son attention. Harry, cependant, était habitué à ce genre de réaction et s'apprêta à reculer à l'instant quand, de manière tout à fait subite, la peinture coulissa sur le côté et un homme en sortit. Il était grand et anguleux, et il portait plusieurs épaisseurs de noir. Seul son dos était visible quand l'étranger éleva sa baguette et marmonna quelques jurons bien choisis. Harry se demanda s'il avait vraiment à faire à un homme en chair et en os ou si c'était seulement le portrait d'un homme qui était sortit de son cadre.

Le grand homme se tourna brusquement et se trouva face à face avec Harry qui lui fit un sourire timide.

"ARRRGGHHH !"Hurla Severus Rogue qui n'était pas accoutumé à rencontrer ce qui ressemblait être un James Potter ayant croisé le chemin d'une potion de ratatinage et qui portait un pyjama avec un lion touffu et d'énormes chaussons à carreaux.

"Bonjour,"dit Harry en triturant ses mains nerveusement en se demandant s'il s'était attiré des ennuis.

Le grand homme, qui avait la peau terne, des cheveux noir et gras à en faire démanger les doigts de Tante Pétunia pour le ciseau de cuisine, dévisagea Harry comme s'il était un fantôme, mais un fantôme qui le rendait furieux, très, très furieux.

"Toi ! Toi…TOI !"Rugit-il alors que Harry se reculait précipitamment. "Comment oses-tu descendre ici ! Tu penses que tu peux aller où tu veux ! Toi, tu es juste comme ton maudit père ! Toi, TOI !"

"Je veux simplement trouver les cuisines, Monsieur,"dit Harry qui était désormais dos au mur alors que l'inconnu se dressait au-dessus de lui et beuglait comme un taureau en colère.

"NE DISCUTES PAS QUAND JE PARLE ! Ton père non plus n'avait aucune manière, cet ignorant imbécile égotiste et impoli.

"Je-"

"_La FERME _!"Rugit Severus Rogue en saisissant la robe de chambre de Harry, le soulevant du sol et le secouant de telle manière qu'il semblait être une poupée de chiffon.

"_ASSEZ _!"S'exclama soudainement une voix si forte et si puissante que les murs en tremblèrent et qui immobilisa Severus Rogue sur place, tenant toujours Harry par la peau du cou au-dessus du sol en pierre.

"Vous allez le lâcher, _immédiatement_,"poursuivit la voix désormais mortellement calme, aussi lisse que de la glace mais tout autant dangereuse.

Severus Rogue relâcha tout de suite sa prise sur Harry et le garçon s'effondra, désorienté et égratigné sur le sol. Rogue déglutit difficilement et fixa tout droit devant lui le vide.

"Harry ?"Appela Albus Dumbledore en s'approchant, tendant une main vers l'enfant effrayé. Harry tressaillit et Albus Dumbledore eut l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé.

"Harry, c'est moi, Grand-père,"il s'agenouilla près du garçon aux mèches ébouriffées d'un noir d'ébène et à la robe de chambre bleue et froissée puis toucha gentiment l'épaule du garçon.

Quelques mots de consolation et de réconfort murmurés et Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Dumbledore, ce qui laissa ce dernier avec un dilemme : Il ne pouvait pas réprimander Severus avec Harry aussi tendu dans ses bras, cela risquait de contrarier le garçon.

Il opta pour un avertissement discret. "Je ne veux plus _jamais_ voir ce genre de comportement se reproduire ! Nous reparlerons de tout cela un peu plus tard, Severus, vous pouvez en être certain."

Les lèvres du directeur de la Maison de Serpentard se retroussèrent en une grimace. Ainsi Potter était déjà devenu le chouchou du directeur, nouvelle ô combien prévisible, mais à rendre affreusement malade. Cependant il ne dit rien de tout cela, personne n'était assez fou pour provoquer Dumbledore quand celui-ci arrêtait de jouer aux idiots et devenait magiquement si terrifiant.

Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras tout en se relevant et remit ses chaussons sur les pieds de Harry, ils étaient tombés lorsque Severus l'avait secoué.

"Viens Harry, je vais te montrer le chemin des cuisines, je crois que tu me dois une tasse de thé !"

* * *

"Ceci est une Comète deux cent soixante, un vieux modèle, mais un des meilleurs pour apprendre à voler. Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit, donne un coup de pied au sol pour décoller, stabilises-toi puis penches-toi en avant pour redescendre doucement vers le terrain. Ne vas pas trop haut ! Fais comme je te l'ai dit ! D'accord ?" 

"Oui, Madame Bibine,"approuva joyeusement Harry.

Il était onze heures du matin et Harry, Madame Bibine, Mrs McGonagall et Grand-père se tenaient au centre du stade de quidditch que Harry admirait toujours tout autant. La pelouse était bien verte et douce sous leurs pieds mais un rectangle de sable recouvrait le sol au-dessous des poteaux de buts. Loin au-dessus d'eux, les dominant de toutes leurs hauteurs jusqu'à en atteindre les nuages, s'élevaient les tribunes des quatre maisons et les deux tribunes des professeurs, toutes dépouillées de leurs décorations qui étaient en route pour un bon décrassage avant que la période scolaire ne recommence, et au loin, les trois poteaux de buts se tenaient fièrement à chaque extrémité du terrain.

"Maintenant, mets ta main droite au-dessus de ton balai et dis 'Debout !'"Ordonna Madame Bibine qui passait un moment absolument agréable, même si elle était quelque peu inquiète sur son sort et sur ce que pourrait lui faire le Directeur si elle n'arrivait à prévenir son tout nouveau Petit-fils de se blesser.

"DEBOUT !"Cria Harry. Le balai eut un soubresaut et sauta tout droit dans sa main, à son plus grand soulagement, ce qui lui fit faire un grand sourire.

"Oh, chic !"S'exclama Madame Bibine. "Tu suis les traces de ton père!"

"Ne rends pas le garçon nerveux,"coupa sèchement Minerva McGonagall, qui se faisait du soucis à propos de l'emploi du temps des troisièmes années de Serdaigle qu'elle pensait avoir mis en commun avec les premières années de Poufsouffle pour leurs cours de Sortilèges.

"Grimpes !"Dit brusquement Madame Bibine, ignorant Minerva. Harry fit avec empressement ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Le balai était plutôt grand pour lui mais les adultes avaient estimé qu'il pouvait le maîtriser. "Gardes ce poignet bien droit, c'est ça ! Et maintenant, à mon signal, un, deux, trois-décollage !"

Et Harry s'envola, tout droit dans les airs, comme une flèche, sans vaciller et sans glisser. Il s'élevait de plus en plus haut et eut le sentiment d'être un oiseau, libre de voler loin de ses problèmes et de ses inquiétudes, de ses peurs et de ses douleurs. Tirant sur le manche, il fit un virage en épingle, suscitant des exclamations de son public, qu'il aurait pu entendre s'il avait été suffisamment proche, et entama une montée en piqué avant d'abaisser abruptement le manche de son balai et de s'élancer comme une fusée, à une allure à se rompre le cou, vers le sol, redressant le manche au tout dernier moment. Un instant plus tard et il se serait sûrement écrasé.

Faisant une courbe, il retourna vers ses spectateurs en déambulant dans les airs à la manière d'un serpent, avant de se poser habilement devant Madame Bibine, le souffle court mais plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un long moment.

"Sept ans,"chuchota Madame Bibine, les mains crispées étroitement sur son sifflet en argent. "Sept ans ! Crois en ma parole garçon, tu seras joueur professionnel de quidditch quand tu quitteras Poudlard !"

"Il a encore une dizaine d'années d'études à faire, Georgina, nous pouvons nous attendre à de meilleures choses venant du Survivant qu'une courte carrière dans le sport,"dit McGonagall d'un ton acerbe.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à faire une carrière sportive !"S'exclama Georgina Bibine en fusillant du regard McGonagall.

"Qui est le Survivant ?"Se fit entendre la petite voix de Harry, interrompant une dispute éventuelle.

Les trois adultes se turent et se regardèrent anxieusement.

"C'est toi,"dit finalement Dumbledore en fermant paisiblement les yeux à demi, son air bienveillant cachant une profonde réflexion.

"Oh,"dit Harry. "Pourquoi ?"

Les deux femmes regardèrent Dumbledore, qui soupira en signe de résignation.

"C'est une longue histoire Harry, je te la dirai ce soir, maintenant tu peux retourner voler."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas savoir maintenant ?"

"Je pensais que tu voudrais voler un peu plus,"dit Dumbledore qui voulait retarder le plus possible cette discussion avec Harry. Cela l'attristait d'avoir à raconter au garçon une histoire si triste. Harry marqua une pause pour considérer tout cela.

"Est-ce que je peux savoir maintenant et retourner voler après ?"Demanda-t-il de manière suggestive, soucieux d'avoir l'approbation de Dumbledore.

"Eh bien, oui, je suppose que c'est possible,"accorda à contre cœur Dumbledore. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux dames qui se regardaient toujours en chien de faïence.

"J'ai des emplois du temps à mettre au point,"dit Mrs McGonagall soudainement, "je te verrai au repas, Harry,"elle se tourna rapidement et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

Un regard plus insistant vers Madame Bibine fut nécessaire, elle était toujours émerveillée par la récente découverte d'un nouveau prodige du vol.

"Ah, j'ai des balais à, euh, astiquer,"dit-elle, puis grimaça devant son mensonge flagrant, les balais de l'école étaient si vieux que les polir risquait de les faire tomber en poussière.

"As-tu aussi quelque chose à faire ?"Demanda Harry en tournant son visage vers le seul adulte restant.

"Oui,"dit dumbledore. Le visage de Harry se décomposa. "Je dois te raconter une histoire qui remonte au temps où tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé…"Dumbledore fit un mouvement de baguette et conjura une couverture d'un jaune brillant, qui apparut apparemment de nulle part, sur laquelle il s'assit et sortit de l'intérieur de sa robe un sac de bonbons au citron. "Rejoins-moi Harry,"dit-il en tapotant la couverture à côté de lui en signe d'invitation. Harry, obligeamment, s'assit, les yeux posés attentivement sur le Directeur.

"Tu sais que tes parents ont été assassinés ?"

"Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit,"dit doucement Harry.

"Eh bien ils ont été tués par un sorcier extrêmement mauvais-"

"Mauvais ?"Questionna Harry, l'air inquiet.

"Certains sorciers, tout comme les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique dans le monde de ta Tante et de ton Oncle, sont mauvais, ils blessent les personnes au nom du pouvoir et de la pureté,"Dumbledore marqua une pause en voyant que le visage de Harry commençait à se glacer d'effroi.

"Il y a de mauvais sorciers mais aussi des bons, Harry,"simplifia-t-il.

"D'accord,"dit Harry.

"Le nom de ce sorcier maléfique était Voldemort,"

"Voldemort,"répéta Harry, "drôle de nom, ça ressemble à une sorte de verrue moisie."

Dumbledore gloussa. "Pour une quelconque raison il aime ce nom, il l'a choisi quand il est devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort et quand il a rassemblé des adeptes pour le suivre sur son chemin sombre et maléfique."

"Oooh,"dit Harry qui trouvait désormais le récit un peu distrayant.

"Voldemort tuait tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, Harry. Personne n'avait de chance de survivre quand il décidait que cette personne devait mourir. Ses partisans, les Mangemorts, faisaient régner la terreur en pratiquant la torture et en lançant de terribles attaques terroristes sur les populations. Les gens avaient peur, Harry, très peur."

Harry hocha de la tête, déglutissant difficilement, le récit devenait effrayant, mais il resta où il était et écouta.

"Tes parents avaient un rôle déterminant dans la bataille contre Voldemort, ils l'avaient défié trois fois et étaient encore vivants ! Voldemort le savait et était en colère, alors une nuit d'octobre il est allé dans la maison de tes parents, là où ils vivaient avec leurs fils, avec toi. Tu n'étais alors âgé que d'un an !"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?"Demanda Harry. Dumbledore se pencha vers lui et prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes.

"Voldemort à tué tes parents, Harry. Ton père est mort en essayant de protéger sa femme et son enfant, et ta mère a essayé de te protéger du sortilège de la mort et l'a reçu elle-même."

Dumbledore s'arrêta. Harry reniflait fortement et clignait rapidement des paupières. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable que d'entendre les détails de la mort de ses parents.

"Ensuite, Harry, Voldemort a tourné sa baguette vers toi, un petit garçon d'un an dont il venait d'assassiner de sang froid les parents, et prononça le maléfice pour mettre fin à tes jours. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Le maléfice a rebondit sur toi et il s'est retourné contre celui qui l'avait lancé. Voldemort, qui n'était plus qu'une ombre du pouvoir qu'il avait un jour possédé, avait été vaincu et avait pris la fuite."

"Quoi ?"S'écria Harry. "Voldemort a essayé de me tuer ?"

"Oui, Harry."

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas réussi à me tuer alors qu'il a assassiné pleins de gens, et ma maman et mon papa ?"

"Ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour toi Harry, elle a donné sa vie pour essayer de sauver la tienne, et c'est une protection vraiment très puissante !"

"Je…je ne comprends pas,"bégaya Harry.

"L'amour de ta mère t'a protégé après sa mort, Harry, c'est pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas pu te tuer et que tu portes cette cicatrice sur ton front, c'est pour cette raison que tu es connu à travers tout le monde de la sorcellerie comme étant le Survivant !"

Après cette surprenante nouvelle, Harry fut très calme, digérant silencieusement tout cela en tortillant ses orteils dans ses nouvelles baskets, son front se plissa, laissant deviner qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

"Mais,"dit-il soudainement, les sourcils froncés, "comment ce fait-il que personne d'autre n'ait réussi à vaincre Voldemort avant ce moment ? Les autres personnes n'aimaient pas suffisamment leurs proches ?"

"Je te demande pardon ?"S'exclama Dumbledore.

"Si l'amour peut te sauver du sortilège de la mort, alors pourquoi personne d'autre n'a survécu ?"

Dumbledore s'arrêta net, c'était une sacrée bonne question et il fit vite le tour de tous les problèmes qui en résultaient et qu'il ne voulait pas révéler à Harry avant plusieurs années.

"L'amour, Harry, doit être énormément fort pour accepter de te sacrifier toi-même pour l'objet de ton amour, et parfois seules les mères sont capables de manifester cet amour si particulier."

"Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il avait tué des familles avant, les mamans n'ont pas voulu mourir pour sauver leurs enfants ?"

"Eh bien, si, Harry, mais ton destin était unique,"esquiva Dumbledore.

"Oh,"dit Harry. Dumbledore poussa un soupire de soulagement, mais il le regretta aussitôt, honteux de son attitude. "Pourquoi ?"Demanda Harry naïvement et les mains de Dumbledore se crispèrent nerveusement.

"Eh bien…tu es vraiment trop jeune pour comprendre Harry,"dit-il et le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahit rendit le vieil homme malheureux pendant plusieurs jours.

"Oh,"dit Harry, "d'accord,"consentit le garçon. "Tu me le diras quand je serai plus grand ?"

"Oui, Harry, je te le promets !"Accepta Dumbledore ardemment.

"Est-ce que c'est ma maman et mon papa qui m'ont donné à Tante Pétunia et à Oncle Vernon ?"Demanda Harry.

"Non, Harry."

"Alors à qui est-ce qu'ils m'ont donné ?"

"Ils t'ont confié à quelqu'un d'autre, mais lui, il ne pouvait pas te garder,"dit anxieusement Dumbledore en modifiant légèrement la vérité.

"Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas Mr Dumbledore ?"

"Parfois les grandes personnes ne sont pas capables de prendre soins d'un enfant Harry, c'est tout,"expliqua Dumbledore.

"C'est encore quelque chose que tu me diras quand je serai suffisamment grand pour comprendre ?"Demanda Harry qui semblait un peu irrité.

"Je suis désolé, Harry,"gloussa Dumbledore, passant un bras autour des épaules du garçon.

"Qui m'a donné aux Dursley alors ?"Interrogea Harry. "Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu venir vivre directement avec toi ?"

"Les Dursley étaient tes parents les plus proches et donc légalement tes prochains gardiens,"dit Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel interrogatoire et il se demandait s'il ne commençait pas à transpirer.

"Oh,"dit Harry. "Est-ce que la personne qui m'a donné aux Dursley sait que tu m'as pris avec toi ?"

"Oui, Harry, parce que c'est moi qui t'ai confié aux Dursley, et je regrette plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer d'avoir pris cette décision."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais,"dit Harry, surprenant Dumbledore qui regarda le petit garçon, ébahi par ses facultés d'intuition. "C'est bon, je suis content d'être avec toi maintenant."

"Je suis heureux que tu sois ici, Harry,"dit Dumbledore en prenant une profonde inspiration, soulagé que le temps des questions soit terminé.

* * *

Au dîner ce soir-là, hormis quelques arrivées tardives, tous les professeurs étaient assis et dégustaient leurs repas. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall étant engagés dans une discussion concernant la dernière édition de Métamorphose d'Aujourd'hui, Harry en avait profité pour s'éclipser discrètement. 

Etant suffisamment petit pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui lors de son périple, il fit précautionneusement son chemin derrière les chaises puis, rassemblant tout son courage, il tira sur la manche noire de Severus Rogue.

"Qu'est-ce que-_Potter _!"Cracha hargneusement le Professeur Rogue en voyant le garçon suspendu à sa manche. "Bat les pattes, et n'essayes plus jamais de m'effleurer à nouveau !"Et il retourna à son repas pour seulement sentir une autre secousse sur sa manche. Se souvenant qu'une discussion avec le Directeur l'attendait toujours, Severus s'empêcha de hurler sur le garçon, ce qui eut pour conséquence qu'il gronda entre ses mâchoires serrées.

"_Quoi _?"

"Je suis désolé pour ce matin,"dit Harry si doucement qu'avec le bruit des couverts et des bavardages sans intérêts des professeurs, sa phrase fut indiscernable.

"Quoi ?"Questionna Professeur Rogue, qui en dépit de son bon sens se pencha vers le garçon pour l'entendre.

"Je suis désolé pour ce matin,"répéta Harry docilement.

Rogue le dévisagea.

"Mais Mr Dumbledore dit que vous n'auriez pas dû me secouer,"ajouta Harry, encore plus courageux maintenant que Mr Peau Terne ne grondait plus.

"Oh je n'aurai pas dû ?"Coupa hargneusement Rogue d'humeur grincheuse.

"Non, vous auriez simplement dû me dire de partir, et je serai parti. Grand-Père dit que la violence n'est pas une solution,"répondit Harry avec beaucoup d'assurance.

"Oh et Grand-Père a toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ?"Questionna Rogue sarcastiquement.

"Non,"admis Harry en souriant, "mais il connaît beaucoup de choses, il a de super chaussettes et beaucoup de sucreries."

Rogue le regarda fixement.

"Quand le Grand-Père en question est votre patron, c'est mieux d'être du même avis,"fit remarquer avec un sourire en coin Filius Flitwick.

Rogue jura dans sa barbe et revint à son repas. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne secoue sa manche.

"_Vas-t'en _!"Siffla-t-il, serrant son couteau et sa fourchette si fort que ses articulations en devinrent blanche.

"Um, acceptez-vous mes excuses ?"Demanda Harry. Rogue se retourna et grogna en direction du garçon avant de revenir, une fois de plus, vers son repas.

Harry, les yeux écarquillés, fixa l'arrière de la tête de Rogue. Venait-il de grogner ? Ces sorciers étaient vraiment bizarres ! Il se mit à rire, mit immédiatement une main devant sa bouche alors que le dos de l'homme se raidissait, mais des éclats de rire lui échappèrent et plus il essayait de les étouffer plus ils lui échappaient, et plus il riait fort !

"Envie de partager la plaisanterie, _Potter _?"Siffla un Rogue courroucé, une fourchette menaçante élevée devant le visage de Harry.

"Non, Monsieur !"Répondit élégamment Harry qui reçut un regard noir pour les dérangements qu'il causait.

"Alors laisse-_moi_ tout _**seul **_!"Dit le professeur Rogue, si furieux que l'une de ses articulations craqua et qu'il ressentit le début d'une migraine se former au niveau de sa tempe droite.

"Oui, Monsieur !"Répondit vivement Harry, portant son attention au bénéfice du professeur Flitwick, qui venait de se tourner pour faire un clin d'œil au petit garçon aux cheveux en bataille. "Bonne nuit, monsieur,"ajouta Harry avant de s'en aller pour de bon et de retourner sur son siège à côté de Minerva McGonagall.

"Où étais-tu ?"Lui demanda-t-elle curieusement, un sourcil élevé de manière royale.

"Je suis allé voir Mr Peau Terne pour lui dire que j'étais désolé de lui avoir fait peur ce matin,"expliqua aisément Harry.

"Qui ?"Questionna McGonagall, pensant qu'elle avait mal entendu.

"Est-ce que tous les sorciers grognent ?"Demanda Harry, farfouillant dans son assiette de hachis Parmentier, accompagnée de légumes et de sauce.

"Quoi ?"Demanda McGonagall, maintenant complètement perdue.

"Grognent,"répéta Harry. Il l'a regarda avec un large sourire désarmant alors qu'elle semblait en manque de mots.

"Seulement de temps en temps,"répondit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant joyeusement lorsqu'il se pencha pour regarder Harry derrière la silhouette agitée de McGonagall."C'était très courageux de ta part Harry, d'aller t'excuser auprès de Mr Rogue."

"Très courageux,"approuva Pompom Pomfresh qui était un peu plus loin à la table, là où elle écoutait avec les autres la conversation.

"Il n'a pas l'air très gai,"dit Harry.

"Espèce de vieille chauve-souris,"marmonna Sinistra, le professeur d'Astronomie habituellement si introverti.

Les rires parcoururent toute la longueur de la table.

"C'est vraiment une chauve-souris ?"Questionna en chuchotant Harry à McGonagall car il n'était pas sûr de connaître les limites de ce monde merveilleux mais étrange de la magie. Malheureusement sa vois haut-perché porta, et Severus Rogue fixa méchamment son innocente purée.

"L'enquête est toujours en cours,"répondit plutôt malicieusement le Professeur Vector alors que le Professeur Chourave gloussait et recrachait grossièrement sa nourriture tout autour de son assiette et sur la table.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et le calme fut restauré. Le Professeur Rogue, aussi rouge qu'un radis, s'en alla promptement, sans manger son dessert.

"Espèce de vampire dramatique,"dit Sinistra.

"Chut !"Réprimandèrent Vector, Pomfresh et Chourave, lançant un coup d'œil appréhensif vers Dumbledore et Harry.

Harry laissa passer un moment avant d'estimer que la situation était suffisamment sûr pour qu'il puisse redemander sans crainte si tous les sorciers avaient des origines animales. Il ne comprit pas cependant les expressions amusées, ni les discussions qui s'en suivirent, ce qui était probablement une très bonne chose.

**Fin du chapitre.**


	9. Adoption et Dragons violets

Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **Hand-Me-Down Clothes **de** Quillitch.**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, c'est mon cadeau de Noël, j'ai travaillé dur pour réussir à le mettre à temps, je suis crevée ! Bien entendu je remercie mes reviewers: onarluca, Anaïs, lilou (je suis heureuse de voir que le dernier chapitre t'ait autant fait plaisir, j'espère que celui-ci répondra à tes attentes!), Eliel Imlaris, zaika, Angie, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, grispoils, 666Naku, taraxacum.officinalis, laurie (la réponse à une de tes questions se trouve dans ce chapitre, pour l'autre, ça concerne bien la prophétie mais Dumbledore ne l'a révèlera pas dans cette histoire), les grumelles-zazou, brigitte26, calice45 (retard excusé !), Flore Jade. Et un merci aux lecteurs invisibles. Un beau cadeau de Noël ? Des reviews !L'auteur en anglais en a reçu 900…je suis loin du compte, mais il me semble qu'en général les français sont avares en ce qui concerne les messages d'encouragements : )

C'est fait, voilà la version corrigée, pas grand chose de modifié au niveau du style, plus un travail d'orthographe, le contenu est toujours le même!

En passant je remercie déjà ceux qui m'ont laissé un message pour ce chapitre : naruto194, NEPHERIA, Anaïs, Eliel Imlaris, C Elise, anais72, Paradise of Readers, grispoils, laurie, Gwladys Evans. En espérant avoir encore plus de messages !

Pour en rassurer certains (Anaïs!) cette histoire comporte onze chapitres, nous voilà presque à la fin puisqu'il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres à traduire (sniff !).

Voilà j'espère que mon cadeaux de Noël sera apprécié !

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Les vêtements usagés.**

Chapitre neuf !

-

/ Ce fichu oiseau, celui du directeur, était fâché ! Oh oui, il lui faisait sans aucun doute les yeux noirs, peste soit ce ridicule paon volant…/

Severus Rogue regarda l'oiseau juché sur la porte de travers puis lui tourna le dos, reposant son poids sur son autre jambe et se tordant les mains avec agitation. Il attendit impatiemment d'être salué par l'homme aux cheveux argentés, qui était assis en face de lui derrière son bureau ovale, recouvert de bouts de papiers divers et d'un journal Moldu. Durant ces cinq dernières minutes, Severus avait essayé de le lire à l'envers puisque Dumbledore était absorbé par l'écriture d'une lettre et n'avait encore montré aucun signe indiquant que la présence de Severus lui était connue.

Alors qu'il pensait cela, le directeur mit à l'écart sa plume et son encrier, enroula et marqua d'un sceau la lettre, puis le dévisagea.

"Ah, Severus Rogue."

Si cette simple déclaration n'était pas suffisante pour donner la frousse à Severus, l'homme ne l'invita pas à s'asseoir, ni à prendre un thé, ou même d'avoir un bonbon au citron.. Oh, il était _vraiment_, vraiment dans une sacrée merde.

"Avez-vous une explication à donner ?"Demanda Dumbledore, un sourcil s'élevant d'au-dessus d'un œil qui ne pétillait pas.

Severus serra les dents.

"Non,"cracha-t-il, puis voyant le sourcil se rabaisser, il ajouta : "Monsieur."

Dumbledore soupira, sur le même ton désabusé qu'une mère utilise pour ses enfants désobéissants. Severus le remarqua et se renfrogna à l'idée d'être traité de la sorte.

"Si vous vous comportez comme un écolier boudeur, Severus, alors c'est ainsi que je vous traiterai,"réprimanda Albus avec cette capacité surprenante de lire directement vos pensées.

Inconfortablement, Severus déplaça son poids sur son autre jambe et tenta de libérer son esprit de toutes pensées, mais il ne s'était jamais sincèrement attendu à gagner contre Dumbledore dans une bataille de Légilimens, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui vous rendez incroyablement ouvert. Peut-être que c'était ces maudits pétillements -les voilà qui réapparaissaient ! Comme si l'homme trouvait ses pensées amusantes, lui amusant ! C'était une offense même aux fibres Serpentardes de son être !

"Oh, Severus,"dit Albus, étouffant un léger petit rire. "Ceci doit cesser."

"Quoi ?"Demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore se contenta de le regarder, et pour une quelconque raison Rogue se sentit légèrement honteux, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

"Harry n'est pas James,"dit fermement Dumbledore.

"Pourrez pas me berner,"marmonna Rogue.

"Vous vous méprenez vous-même,"dit le Directeur. "Vos souvenirs tourmentés ne s'apaiseront pas en intimidant Harry. Vous feriez beaucoup mieux de vous lier d'amitié avec le garçon -"

"Etes-vous fou ?"Interrompit Severus, les yeux exorbités.

"Je crois que cette question a déjà été posée par plusieurs personnes,"répondit sérieusement Albus, "mais à ce sujet, je peux vous garantir que je suis complètement saint d'esprit…je pense."

"Je ne veux pas devenir l'ami du garçon !"Dit hargneusement Severus.

"Non ?"Dit Dumbledore en croisant ses doigts et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, ses yeux bleus étincelants et perçants, ancrés dans ceux de Rogue.

"Non !"S'écria Severus vigoureusement.

Dumbledore fit un petit bruit de gorge difficile à interpréter.

"Non,"dit encore une fois Rogue, mais il semblait un peu incertain.

Un autre petit bruit de gorge et une légère inclinaison de la tête et Rogue commença à se sentir désespéré.

"Je hais le garçon !"

"Tsk !"Fit Dumbledore. "Vous ne connaissez pas le garçon!"

"Je sais que je le haïs, il est juste comme son-"

"Il n'est _pas_ simplement comme son père, mais c'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas savoir puisque _vous ne connaissez pas le garçon !_"

"Et n'ai pas l'envie de le faire,"grogna Rogue, se demandant s'il pouvait sprinter jusqu'aux fenêtres pour s'enfuir, à moins bien sûr que le vieil idiot ne les ait ensorcelées pour qu'elles restent fermées.

"Non ?"Questionna encore Dumbledore avec cet infinitésimal soupçon d'intérêt.

"_Non !_"Dit Rogue en se crispant.

"Comme vous le souhaitez,"dit Dumbledore posément, et il se mit à patienter.

"C'est ce que je souhaite !"Dit rageusement Rogue.

"Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez ?"

"Partir !"

"Comme vous voulez. Cela vous dérangerait de vous occuper d'Harry pendant une heure après le déjeuné ? J'ai bien peur d'être affreusement occupé."

"Oui, oui, bien sûr !"Siffla Severus en un effort effréné pour s'échapper.

"Bien, bien, toutes mes excuses d'abuser de votre temps."

"Uh,"dit Severus maintenant complètement prit au dépourvu. Est-ce que Dumbledore lui présentait ses excuses ?…Il secoua la tête et se tourna pour partit, l'esprit embrouillé.

"Oh, juste une dernière chose, Severus,"appela Dumbledore allègrement. Rogue, qui allait se saisir de la poignée, arrêta son geste, figea l'expression de son visage en une moue de satisfaction accommodante, et pivota pour voir deux yeux gris durs comme l'acier s'accrocher comme des vrilles aux siens.

"Faites un seul geste violent ou dites une seule mauvaise parole à Harry et les retombées seront bien plus qu'affreuses. Ecoutez-moi bien Severus, parce que je ne joue pas aux 'idiots' sur ce sujet, faites du tort au garçon, et je vous en ferai, compris ?"

Severus approuva de manière instinctive.

"Bien,"sourit Dumbledore avec bienveillance, "passez un merveilleux moment cet après-midi !"

Et Severus Rogue partit. Environ trois pas dans l'antichambre plus en bas et il se mit à hurler.

* * *

"…Et puis j'ai pris un virage et j'ai fait la course à toute vitesse vers Grand-Père, vraiment vite, et Grand-Père a rigolé mais Mrs McGonagall s'est écartée de mon chemin et Madame Bibine n'arrêtait pas de faire des bonds vraiment surexcités et-" 

"Harry,"interrompit Mrs Figg.

"Oui, Mrs Figg?"

"Si j'ai bien compris, tu aimes voler?"

"Oui ! C'est fantastique ! Je peux-"

"Bien bien, mais est-ce que tu penses pouvoir m'emmener voir Duh-Grand-Père ?"

"Oh, d'accord,"Harry sembla un peu déconfit. Ils se tenaient dans le vestibule et Mrs Figg, cette fois habillé en robe plutôt que dans ces effroyablement inconfortables et restreignant vêtements moldus, regarda d'un air approbateur le changement de comportement et d'habits de Harry.

"Je suis venu te voir aussi, Harry, mais je dois d'abord voir Grand-Père avant, c'est pour quelque chose de très important,"expliqua-t-elle, ses mots apaisants adoucissant les rides de son front.

"D'accord,"sourit Harry. "Il est dans son bureau, il m'a envoyé répondre au carillon."Il bomba sa poitrine, se sentant manifestement très important. Mrs Figg dissimula un sourire puis se renfrogna lorsqu'ils commencèrent à monter un escalier, qui menait à un autre escalier, qui, maintenant qu'elle s'en souvenait, menait à un autre escalier, _maudite soit cette fichue école._

Quelques instants plus tard, ils atteignirent la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, voyant Harry elle cilla et fit un bond sur le côté. Au même moment, Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de son bureau à l'étage et les regarda d'en haut.

"Je commençais à me demander ce qui pouvait vous retenir,"dit-il, sa silhouette illuminée de par derrière grâce à l'éclairage provenant de son bureau.

Mrs Figg dit quelque chose dans sa barbe, ce qui, si Harry y avait porté une plus grande attention, aurait été impardonnable, mais le petit Harry avait l'air extrêmement démoralisé.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sortir du bois, Arabella ?"S'enquérit poliment Dumbledore, lui présentant un siège en face de son bureau : elle s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement, avant de le dévisager d'un regard qui pourrait déshabiller les peintures.

"Combien de temps prévoyez-vous d'attendre ?"

"Attendre ?"

" Avant que vous n'informiez le Ministère !"Dit hargneusement Mrs Figg.

"Oh, ça,"dit Albus, comme si c'était quelque chose qui lui était simplement sortit de l'esprit.

"Oui ça !"Le fusilla du regard Mrs Figg, l'air maintenant furieux.

"Voudriez-vous un peu de thé ?"

"_Albus !_ Le Ministre vient aujourd'hui ! Il a sauté au plafond quand il l'a su ! Dumbledore, espèce d'imbécile !"

"Doucement, Arabella,"protesta l'homme si gentiment insulté.

"Il va vous retirer Harry ! Idiot !"Vociféra Mrs Figg, ayant vraiment l'air très franchement bouleversé.

Il y eut un faible sanglot provenant du siège le plus proche de la fenêtre. Les deux adultes pivotèrent pour voir un Harry totalement affolé.

"Je savais que c'était pour ça que vous veniez !"Cria Harry. "Je vais être emmené ailleurs !"

Dumbledore posa son regard sur Mrs Figg puis le reposa sur Harry, et il dit résolument :

"Non Harry, je ne permettrais pas qu'on t'éloigne de moi."

Les lèvres de Mrs Figg se pincèrent, et elle fit un bruit désapprobateur. Il était très clair qu'elle croyait que Dumbledore donnait de faux espoir au garçon. Harry l'entendit et comprit.

"Tu as promis !"Dit Harry, l'air trahis. "Tu as promis, tu m'as donné ta parole, tu as dit : 'jamais jamais jamais' !"

Albus Dumbledore s'avança rapidement vers Harry et s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon, il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Harry, le regarda dans les yeux et parla avec tout son cœur.

"Harry, je te fais le serment que mes promesses tiennent toujours et ne vont pas être brisées. Le Ministre sera incapable de t'éloigner de moi, je ne permettrai _jamais_ cela, est-ce que tu me crois ?"

Les yeux émeraude de Harry s'emplir de larmes, il avait terriblement peur de devoir retourner chez les Dursleys, d'être de nouveau rejeté, malheureux, vivant dans un placard, portant des vêtements usagés et plus que tout d'être détesté.

"Harry,"chuchota Dumbledore, des larmes dans ses yeux, toutes les émotions qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Harry lui faisaient mal. "Je t'aime, gamin."

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, puis Harry haleta profondément pour ravaler ses larmes. "S'il te plait, ne les laisse pas me prendre, Grand-Père."

"Pas même dans un million d'années, Harry,"dit Dumbledore les yeux flamboyants, son visage figé de manière déterminée.

Harry fit un petit sourire timide, et pour Dumbledore ce fut le rayon de soleil le plus beau du monde. Le vieil homme leva une main pour essuyer une larme et Harry se jeta avec force dans ses bras.

"Oh merci Grand-Père, merci, merci !"Dit le petit Harry Potter, qui encore nouveau aux sentiments d'amour et de joie, avait toujours l'impression que chaque moment de bonheur était un privilège et non un cadeau.

"Chuut, mon cher garçon, pas besoin de remerciement, ne suis-je pas ton Grand-Père ?"Et ce fut quand il prononça ces mots qu'une réalisation aveuglante le frappa. "Bien sûr !"Marmonna-t-il fiévreusement dans sa barbe. "Harry, est-ce que ça te plairais d'être mon véritable Petit-fils ?"

Harry leva sa tête curieusement. "Ne le suis-je pas déjà ?"Questionna-t-il.

"Oui, oui, mais que dirais-tu de l'être aussi d'acte et de nom ?"

"Oh non Albus,"dit Mrs Figg. "Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?"

"Pas dans ce cas, non,"dit Dumbledore en se relevant et en se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose à propos de sa moustache qui aujourd'hui le rendait plus bizarre que d'habitude.

"Je ne comprends pas,"dit Harry.

"Aimerais-tu être adopté, Harry ?"Demanda très gravement Dumbledore, un large sourire sur le visage.

"Adopté ?"Dit Harry, l'air effarouché. "Qui ?"

"Par qui,"rectifia Mrs Figg, sur un ton remarquablement semblable à celui qu'employait Mrs McGonagall.

"Moi bien sûr !"Rit Albus, "qui d'autre as-tu en tête ?"

"Toi ? Tu vas m'adopter ?"Questionna Harry.

"Si tu…"Dumbledore fit une pause. "Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ?"

"Je pense que c'est une idée brillante !"Dit Harry, sautant sur les genoux de Dumbledore lorsque le Directeur s'assit dans son fauteuil. "Tu peux le faire ?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le pourrai pas,"déclara Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore,"dit aigrement Mrs Figg. "Le Ministère ne vous permettra jamais d'adopter le Survivant."

"Oh si, ils le permettront,"contra posément Dumbledore.

"Oh non ils-" Figg s'arrêta. "Dumbledore, il est-"

"Et **je** suis _Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_."

La querelle cessa. Mrs Figg, ex-auror, se refléta mentalement que Dumbledore avait vraisemblablement raison : le ministère n'allait pas refuser au plus puissant sorcier du monde du côté du bien le droit d'adopter un petit garçon. Surtout que s'il faisait _ça_, le Ministre en subirait les conséquences.

"Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire,"dit-elle finalement dans sa barbe. "Je vous souhaite à tous les deux toute la chance du monde. N'oublie pas d'écrire, Harry Potter-Dumbledore."

"Vous devez déjà partir ?"Demanda tristement Harry.

"Je le dois, le Ministre peut arriver à tout instant et je ne peux pas être vu en train de vous 'tuyauter'."

"C'est compréhensible, Arabella,"dit Dumbledore en hochant de la tête, ses yeux bleus scintillants quand il lui sourit. "Merci."

"Cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire si vous aviez seulement informé le Ministre,"marmonna-t-elle presque dans sa barbe, grognon à la pensée de devoir descendre tous ces escaliers.

"Prenez Fumseck,"proposa poliment Dumbledore. Et c'est avec beaucoup de soulagement que Mrs Figg échappa aux escaliers, en faisant à la place, un départ dans un éclair enflammé spectaculaire.

"Je le soupçonne d'avoir fait ça pour t'impressionner,"dit Dumbledore en baissant son regard vers un Harry ébahi.

"Est-ce qu'elle va brûler ?"Demanda un Harry inquiet.

"Non,"dit Dumbledore avec assurance.

"Je vais réellement avoir ton nom ?"

"Tu peux porter mon nom si tu le souhaites."

"C'est ce que je souhaite !"Dit joyeusement Harry, rappelant immédiatement quelqu'un d'autre à Dumbledore.

"Ah,"dit le sage. "Je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à faire cet après-midi Harry, ça ne te dérange pas si un des autres professeurs s'occupe de toi ?"

Harry réfléchit à cela. "Je reviens te voir pour l'heure du goûté ?"

"Oh oui !"Dit Dumbledore. "C'est _seulement_ pour l'après-midi, Harry."

Harry hocha solennellement de la tête en signe d'accord, juste au moment où la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrait violemment.

"Bonjour Severus,"dit Dumbledore sans lever les yeux. Le visage de Harry était l'image même d'un garçon sur le point d'être condamné-il était un garçon _si_ intelligent. "Il y a eu un changement de programme…"

* * *

Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe (ce qui pour dire la vérité, venait avec la fonction, à moins d'en posséder déjà un bien sûr- comme _Dumbledore_), était essoufflé. Il soufflait comme un bœuf mais certainement pas jusqu'au point de faire s'écrouler une maison. Il venait de commencer à pleuvoir, de cette grosse pluie battante qui caractérisait les orages d'été, et pour conclure tout cela, il tonnait, et s'il y avait bien une chose qui effrayait Fudge plus que Vous-Savez-Qui et les clowns moldus, c'était les orages. 

Les nuages tournoyaient au-dessus de sa tête, fureur de gris et de noir, la pluie s'abattant de biais arrivait à s'infiltrer dans toutes les ouvertures possibles de sa cape soi-disante imperméable, et malgré ses efforts les plus acharnés sur son charme répulsif, il était trempé. Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans les cieux et le Ministre se précipita de manière gauche derrière un arbre. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite et quelque chose frémit dans les feuillages proche de lui.

Il n'y eut jamais de Ministre de la Magie plus malheureux.

Quand il atteignit finalement les grandes portes d'entrée de Poudlard, après une course effrénée, il était plutôt débraillé et il se tenait là, dans le hall d'entrée, ruisselant et abattu, furieux envers Dumbledore et souhaitant avoir pensé à disposer d'une entrée par la cheminée (seulement autorisée par les V.I.P et les cas d'urgences).

Le charme de réchauffement était inefficace et le charme de séchage n'avait aucune chance contre la masse de vêtements imbibés d'eau. Il regarda aux alentours cherchant quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait passer sa gêne et sa colère : au loin quelqu'un, avec une pile de livres flottant à côté de lui ou d'elle, parcourait à grandes enjambées un couloir faiblement éclairé.

"Vous là-bas !"Cria-t-il, puis il réalisa lorsqu'elle se retourna, qu'il avait interpellé la Sous Directrice acerbe et arrogante. "Dites à Dumbledore que je suis ici pour le voir."

"Le Directeur vous attend,"répondit nonchalamment le Professeur McGonagall. "Vous pouvez monter."Et sans ajouter un mot elle tourna les talons.

"Le Directeur vous attend,"imita-t-il sarcastiquement, irrité, son calme généralement affable, absent.

Cela lui prit une demi-heure pour monter les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, ses vêtements encore mouillés étaient raides et lui collaient à la peau, il pouvait sentir ses orteils se plisser comme des dattes trop mûres, et ses cheveux étaient en train de boucler. "Oh, une fois que j'aurai atteint le bureau de Dumbledore,"menaça-t-il dans sa barbe, "oh saperlipopette il va le regretter, oh diantre oui…"

* * *

/ Une heure et demie plus tôt : Pragmon Conseiller du Pape Est.312 BC/ 

"Dumbledore, vieux confrère ! Eh bien, c'est une agréable surprise !"

"Bonjour, Theoros Pragmon,"salua plaisamment Dumbledore.

"Ah, affaire ou visite de courtoisie, vieil ami ?"

"Affaire j'en ai bien peur, je devrai appeler cela une faveur."

"Ah, oui, uh-hem, bien sûr, un moment."La tête ridée de Theoros Pragmon disparu du feu. Le vieil homme était là depuis tellement longtemps que la plus part des gens pouvait se souvenir de leurs grands-parents parler de lui, et naturellement, Albus le connaissait depuis bien longtemps.

Il y eut un brouhaha de voix étouffées au-delà du foyer. Il semblait qu'un des plus jeunes petits-fils de Pragmon contestait ce départ soudain et inexpliqué de son grand-père pour un rendez-vous qui leur coupait leur après-midi. Le premier et unique fils de Theoros, Dikastes Pragmon, interrompit les protestations de son cinquième fils, sa voix grave pouvant être entendue, enseignant patience et sagesse. Selon toute apparence, la célèbre diplomatie des Pragmon n'avait pas encore été assimilée par ce jeune te fougueux héritier.

Les _Pragmon Conseiller du Pape_ était un ancien établissement jouissant d'une excellente renommée, et par conséquent, afin de pouvoir bénéficier de leurs services, il était nécessaire d'avoir des ressources financières conséquentes et d'être d'un certain statut social. Dumbledore possédait les deux et répondait aux conditions requises. Cependant il n'avait pas besoin de demander leurs services. Il y a de cela longtemps maintenant, Theoros Pragmon eut soudainement et de manière inattendue la responsabilité de diriger les affaires familiales après la mort soudaine de son père (qui était mort de cause naturelle, les conseillers riches et puissants étaient rarement assassinés, cela étant considéré comme non professionnel) qui avait pris des décisions imprudentes dans ses affaires.

C'était uniquement grâce à Dumbledore que ses affaires et l'honneur de sa famille étaient restés intact. Il était maintenant résolument du côté du bien, et il y avait un accord tacite faisant que Dumbledore, et les héritiers qu'il pourrait avoir, bénéficieraient de services professionnels complets et honnêtes de la part des Pragmon, si jamais ils les sollicitaient. Theoros et son fils, Dikastes et son fils aîné, Trygaios, (et un jour _son _fils aîné) étaient tous conscient et, de manière sage, respectueux de cet arrangement implicite, car cela marchait dans les deux sens. Un établissement fréquenté par le remarquable Albus Dumbledore bénéficiait vigoureusement de la renommée que cela engendrait, car de temps en temps Dumbledore consentait à laisser s'échapper certaines informations en tant qu'appréciation inexprimée pour les tâches complètement inconnues et secrètes qu'ils accomplissaient parfois pour lui.

Oui, déroutant peut-être, mais Albus Dumbledore avait tellement _d'arrangements_ au sein de la communauté magique mais aussi non magique : ils étaient la clef de son pouvoir et son réseau énorme d'informateurs, même s'il ne voyait pas cela vraiment de cette manière.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire Mr Rogue ?"Demanda Harry en haletant alors qu'il essayait de soutenir l'allure rapide du grand homme. 

"Faire ?"Fut la réponse hargneuse. "Je vais te dire ce que je vais faire, je vais te jeter du haut de la Tour d'astronomie si tu n'arrêtes pas de poser tes infernales questions !"

Harry ricana. "Vous êtes drôle,"et il sourit au visage surpris au-dessus de lui. Rogue eut l'air indigné. "Imbécile,"marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, ils venaient tout juste d'entrer dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle ressemblait plutôt à une grotte lugubre, mais avec des choses des plus fascinante à l'intérieur. Des tables remplissaient plus de la moitié de l'espace, avec des tabourets en bois non occupés se tenant à côté d'elles, d'énormes bols noirs étaient placés sur chaque bureau, des tubes à essais et des bouteilles pleines de substances étranges et des choses légèrement répugnantes étaient alignés sur des étagères branlantes le long du mur. C'était pour un petit garçon une planque rêvée, avec des ombres pour se dissimuler, les substances poisseuses et crasseuses dans les pots des endroits où des batailles pouvaient se dérouler et pour créer des potions pour sauver le monde du Dr Hyde. De plus, et c'était un grand plus, si jamais il avait faim il pouvait aider Mr Rogue avec les gâteaux. Harry aimait les gâteaux, en une semaine il en avait eu plus ici qu'il n'en avait eut en six ans chez les Dursleys, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'on le gâtait de sucreries ici.

"Je dois préparer une potion,"dit Rogue, les lèvres retroussées. "Tu ne dois pas quitter cette pièce, et occupes-toi tout seul, calmement ! Compris, le chiot ?"

"Oui Monsieur !"Dit Harry en pensant déjà à la bataille effrayante qu'il allait avoir avec l'énorme dragon cracheur de feu qui résidait en ce moment au fond de la grotte.

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry avait oublié de rester calme et faisait vraiment du grabuge, renversant les chaudrons et les tables alors qu'il se battait avec son dragon avec le pied d'une chaise cassé.

"Recule ! J'ai dit recule !"Rugit-il et il tournoya largement avec sa grande épée qui était difficile à manier. Il y eut un 'crack' plus fort que d'habitude lorsqu'il frappa une étagère fragile qui tomba, six bouteilles d'ingrédients de potions se brisant lorsqu'elles heurtèrent le sol, remplissant l'atmosphère d'odeurs nocives et d'étranges couleurs. D'autres explosions retentirent quand les ingrédients se mélangèrent pour en former de nouveaux, aggravant la senteur. Harry, d'abord surpris, conclu que c'était la Sorcière Malfaisante qui tentait une diversion pour permettre au dragon violet de le manger. Il renouvela ses mouvements d'épée avec entrain, "Jamais ! Tu ne me battras jamais ! J'ai dit, jamais !"Cria-t-il, de sa meilleure imitation d'un rugissement d'un chevalier médiéval, quand tout d'un coup il fut soulevé, ses pieds se balançant au-dessus du sol. Surpris, il leva la tête pour voir le visage violet de Mr Rogue. "Bonjour monsieur,"sourit-il de manière engageante, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû casser l'étagère.

"Je t'en donnerai du _monsieur _!"Siffla Rogue, de manière alarmante, il semblait furieux, mais pour Harry il avait simplement l'air de s'étouffer.

"L'eau ça aide,"dit-il aimablement.

"Je _sais_ cela,"cracha Rogue pensant qu'il était en train de parler des potions gâchées qui recouvraient le sol de sa salle de class : il resserra sa prise autour du col du garçon et soudainement une voix résonna étrangement dans sa tête. _Un seul geste violent…_ _faites un seul geste violent ou dites une seule mauvaise parole à Harry…faites du tort au garçon, et je vous en ferai_. Il reposa Harry prudemment, "Mince !"

* * *

Cornélius Fudge ouvris avec fracas la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, il pouvait entendre le chuchotement de voix à l'intérieur et prit un plaisir malsain à savoir qu'il pouvait légitimement ordonner à cette ou à ces personnes de s'en aller, étant donné qu'il était le Ministre de la Magie. 

"Bon après-midi, Cornélius,"dit Dumbledore, sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il était assis derrière son bureau, mais à côté de lui, à côté de lui se trouvait Theoros Pragmon !

"Dumbledore, vous et moi devons parler, seul,"dit Fudge, essayant de paraître autoritaire, même s'il savait qu'il se tenait là, les vêtements en désordres et humides, les cheveux ébouriffés.

"Monsieur Dumbledore a requit ma présence,"dit Pragmon, habillé avec élégance, ses robes en matières de gamme, marquant simplement le contraste avec celles de Fudge.

"Eh bien _Monsieur Dumbledore_ peut aussi vous dire de vous en aller !"Dit rudement Fudge. Sa journée ne s'était pas très bien déroulée et maintenant l'idiot devait faire appel à l'esprit chevaleresque de Dumbledore.

"Nous étions justement en train de parler de Harry,"dit Dumbledore, les interrompant calmement, et l'air poliment intéressé par la réaction de Fudge.

"Harry Potter !"S'exclama le Ministre.

"Oui,"dit Dumbledore. "Je vais l'adopter."

Fudge éclata de rire.

C'était une erreur.

Cinq minutes plus tard il n'avait jamais été aussi convaincu que Dumbledore adoptant le Survivant était une bonne idée. En fait c'était une _fabuleuse_ idée, et alors qu'il aidait le Conseiller et Dumbledore à établir l'acte notarial, il ne pût s'empêcher de répéter à quel point c'était une merveilleuse idée.

* * *

/ Heure du Dîner à Poudlard/ 

La table des enseignants était remplie, en activité et bruyante de commérages et d'affaires des professeurs, qui attendaient avec quelque peu de trépidation le début de leur dernière semaine de liberté. Un certain petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux verts brillants, qui avait récemment appris que parler n'était pas punissable d'un bannissement dans un placard et cela sans nourriture, dissertait sur les activités de sa journée avec une sous directrice quelque peu amusée…

"Mr Rogue enseigne la cuisine,"dit joyeusement Harry. Mrs McGonagall le regarda, ses lèvres se pinçant. "Je l'ai un peu aidé, on a fait un gâteau pour sorcière !"

"Un gâteau pour sorcière ?"Questionna-t-elle.

"Parce qu'il y a toutes sortes de bouts de lézard et pas mal de mauvaises herbes dedans, et j'ai rappelé à Mr Rogue de mettre de la farine aussi, parce que tu dois avoir de la farine dans un gâteau, alors il a dit d'accord, tu fais ton propre gâteau pour sorcière et je fais le mien et je l'ai fait alors le voilà, je l'ai fait pour toi, parce que tu es une sorcière et que tu es gentille !"

Mrs McGonagall prit le cadeau offert et essaya d'apparaître comme s'il semblait vaguement appétissant, il avait été déversé dans un bocal en verre, mais si vous le laissiez reposer un bref instant, il donnait l'impression d'essayer de sortir. Elle s'assurerait de visser le couvercle solidement.

"Voyez, Severus, ce n'était pas si terrible,"dit Dumbledore un peu plus loin à la table, les yeux bleus brillants par-dessus le haut de ses lunettes. Son Maître des Potions lui fit un regard qui en disait long. "Je dirai que vous avez sans doute passé plus de bon temps avec Harry aujourd'hui que vous ne l'imaginez !"Proclama-t-il.

"Sans doute,"grogna Rogue, les manches de ses robes encore fumantes.

* * *

Mr Theoros Pragmon de _Pragmon Conseiller du Pape_ secoua sa tête de manière ironique au-dessus de son chocolat chaud (une version légèrement différente de celle de Monsieur Dumbledore) avant d'aller se coucher, tout en pensant aux évènements de la journée. Seulement Albus Dumbledore pouvait effectuer un changement si radical dans le cœur d'un homme si gonflé de sa propre importance, uniquement Dumbledore, avec quelques mots posés et pourtant si infiniment menaçant pouvait parvenir à un tel résultat et encore réussir à quitter l'homme en le gardant en tant qu'allié. Il semblait de plus qu'il y aurait un autre Dumbledore, pas vraiment un vrai, mais certainement suffisamment proche, car Harry Potter-Dumbledore allait certainement effectuer de puissant changement dans le cœur de ceux qui allait entrer dans sa vie, c'était dans la nature de ceux qui avaient les yeux étincelants. 

**Fin.**


	10. BièreauBeurre mousseuse

Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **Hand-Me-Down Clothes **de** Quillitch.**

Voilà, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui aurait dû être posté plus tôt, mais j'ai été un peu débordé par la quantité de travail qui nous est tombée dessus… Soit dit en passant, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour mes examens, je les ai eus et ce chapitre fait office de cadeau… Même si le délai traditionnel pour souhaiter les vœux de bonne année est passé, cela ne m'empêche pas d'espérer qu'il ne vous arrive que des bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année !

Bien entendu, je remercie tout mes reviewers :

naruto 194, NEPHERIA, Anaïs, Eliel Imlaris, C Elise, anaïs72, Paradise of Readers, grispoils, laurie, Gwladys Evans, zaika, adenoide, Angie, taraxacum.officinalis, Eileen ana, louise et P'tite Lune, (trop contente d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles !).

Mais aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes de cette histoire (vous êtes un peu plus de 19 600 !) et ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alerts ou histoire/auteurs Favoris.

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai mettre en ligne le dernier chapitre, j'ai pas mal d'exposés à préparer, le plus rapidement possible j'espère, mais je dois avouer qu'il ne me tarde pas de terminer cette aventure, j'ai du mal à me dire que le prochain chapitre est le dernier, sniff…

Bonne lecture à tous,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Les vêtements usagés.**

Chapitre Dix !

"Pensez-vous qu'il va l'aimer ?"Demanda Dumbledore.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée,"dit Minerva McGonagall en passant sa tête dans une grande penderie bleue. "Mais cela doit être certainement mieux que de dormir au pied de votre lit."

"Si vous aviez vu sur quoi il dormait avant…"répondit Dumbledore, une étincelle de colère passant dans ses yeux. Minerva McGonagall le dévisagea d'un regard pénétrant.

"A quel point était-ce terrible Albus ?"Questionna-t-elle.

"Sa chambre était un placard,"révéla Dumbledore, ses lèvres pincées.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vé-" McGonagall stoppa net sa phrase pleine de reproche.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allé vérifier ses conditions de vie avant ?"Finit Dumbledore pour elle, de l'amertume nettement présente dans le timbre de sa voix. "Parce que je ne suis qu'un vieil imbécile aveugle, j'ai uniquement pensé à le protéger contre les Mangemorts, je n'ai pas envisagé que sa propre famille lui ferait du mal."

"Ils ne l'ont pas… ?"Minerva eut l'air horrifié.

"Non…des brutalités occasionnelles mais…. Non, non, pas ce que vous êtes en train de penser."

"Merci Merlin,"soupira de soulagement le Professeur de métamorphose. "Albus, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais sous-entendre. Vous ne pouvez être tenu responsable des actions de ses parents moldus."

"J'aurais dû garder un œil sur lui ! J'étais le seul qui le pouvais !"

"Vous n'y pouvez rien, et vous le savez ! Vous n'auriez pas pu savoir, vous n'avez rien su, et c'est du passé. C'est ce que vous donnez à Harry qui compte maintenant, ce dont il a besoin, une famille, de l'amour et de la sympathie,"parla-t-elle résolument et avec beaucoup de passion.

"Vous avez raison bien sûr,"dit Albus après un moment d'intenses réflexions. "Et je dois vous remercier de m'avoir une fois de plus éclairci les idées et d'avoir ouvert mes yeux sur la vérité à ce propos."

"Bien,"dit Minerva, "ce qui revient à admettre que sans moi votre image publique ne serait pas aussi bonne."

"Quelle modestie, ma chère,"déclara Albus en souriant.

"J'essaye toujours de dire la vérité,"répondit-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement vers le haut, seule indication de son sourire.

"Travaillez plus dur,"murmura Dumbledore, alors qu'au même moment ils entendirent au loin une porte se fermer en claquant, puis un bruit impressionnant de chute d'objets résonna sinistrement à travers le corridor. Il semblait que le vase Ming hautement précieux de Dumbledore venait juste littéralement de se convertir en une antiquité sans valeur.

"Oups,"fit la voix d'un garçon. "Désolé Mr Dippy, c'est à cause du courant d'air provenant de la fenêtre ouverte du bureau de Grand-Père."

"Dipp_et_,"répondit une voix étouffée et légèrement irritée. "Maintenant si tu pouvais juste extirper mon cadre des rideaux…"

"Je ne peux pas,"dit Harry semblant préoccupé. "Fumseck est quelque part ici, je ne veux pas l'écraser."

"Appelle un Elf de Maison,"marmonna la voix vieillie du Directeur Dippet.

"Peggy était avec moi,"dit Harry, une note maintenant de culpabilité dans la voix. "Je pense qu'elle est la chose se mouvant sous le tapis."

"Une chose mouvante ?"Répéta Dippet, inquiet. "Ce n'est pas un Elf de Maison garçon, ne serait-ce pas plutôt un serpent ? Ma parole, c'est un serpent, à l'aide ! Que quelqu'un vienne nous aiiiider !"

"Ce n'est pas un serpent, Mr Des Prés, c'est la plante rampante de Grand-Père !"

"Plante grimpante ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ces choses peuvent faire aux portraits, garçon ? Le sais-tu ! Elles te déchiquètent et te déchirent, te mangent, te rongent, je vais mourir !!"

"Vous êtes déjà mort,"fit remarquer inutilement Harry. "Ressaisissez-vous, je pense que je peux attraper la plante."Il y eut des bruissements puis un caquètement perçant et très mécontent.

"Oups,"dit encore Harry. "Désolé Fumseck."

"A l'aide !"Cria le Directeur Dippet, prit de panique. "Quelque chose me chatouille le genou !"

Il y eut de nombreux et bruyants grincements ainsi que des sons de craquements malsains.

"Je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous joindre à la fête,"dit Dumbledore à son adjointe qui lui jeta un coup d'œil perçant.

"Vous l'avez adopté,"lui rappela-t-elle. "Je ne crois pas avoir reçu d'invitation !"

"Vous n'en avez pas besoin,"dit Dumbledore, "vous faites parti de la famille."

"Je suis touchée,"répondit-elle d'un ton sec. "Maintenant vous feriez bien d'aller secourir votre Petit-Fils avant que les murs de Poudlard s'effondrent autour de nous."

"Où allez-vous ?"Demanda-t-il curieusement.

"A l'abri,"dit-elle succinctement, et elle partit en utilisant le réseau de cheminée.

Dumbledore grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe qui sonnait suspicieusement peu flatteur.

"Harry James Potter-Dumbledore,"dit-il sinistrement alors qu'il s'avançait dans le corridor. "_Qu'est-ce que_ tu as fait ?" Et il eut la satisfaction de voir un Harry très mal à l'aise sursauter. "Mon vase !"S'exclama-t-il en le voyant en miette, puis il inclina sa tête à quatre-vingt dix degrés pour mieux voir ce qu'il y avait sous les rideaux. Il semblait que l'armure de Sir Urchfont tentait de rassembler ses morceaux et de se reconstituer par elle-même mais avait par erreur emprisonnée à l'intérieur de son armure un Fumseck distinctement froissé. Dumbledore dévisagea le petit garçon aux cheveux noir se tenant derrière l'amas d'objets.

"Coucou Grand-Père,"dit Harry en lui faisant son plus beau sourire qui insinuait : 'je-suis-innocent-tant-qu'on-a-pas-prouvé-ma-culpabilité.'

Son Grand-Père éleva un épais sourcil blanc. Le silence se prolongea pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose d'approprié à dire mais comme rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, il se mit à rire- d'un grondement profond et admiratif qui inquiéta Harry.

"Grand-Père?"S'enquit-il en se tenant fébrilement sur une jambe.

"Viens ici, Harry,"dit son Grand-Père, lui disant de s'approcher en lui faisant un signe avec son index. Harry traversa le parcourt d'obstacles que constituait sa maison en sautillant pour finalement atteindre le vieil homme. "Essaye de ne pas faire de cela une habitude, Harry,"dit Dumbledore, puis avec un large mouvement circulaire de son bras, remit de l'ordre et rectifia ce qui n'allait pas dans le corridor.

"Par ici jeune Potter-Dumbledore,"proclama-t-il joyeusement alors qu'il pivotait et parcourait le corridor. Le petit garçon, la bouche ouverte et intimidé, le suivit docilement. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une des nombreuses portes de Grand-Père, une que Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Apparemment elle avait été polie récemment car la poignée arrondie en laiton de la porte réfléchissait une image déformée du nez de Harry.

"Bienvenue !"S'exclama son Grand-Père, "dans ta propre chambre !"Et la porte, qui avait apparemment été en train de lire l'écriteau, s'ouvrit devant eux, sans même avoir besoin d'être poussé.

La première chose que Harry remarqua fut l'arrangement de couleurs. Le lit à baldaquin (d'une taille plus modérée que celui de Dumbledore) au centre de la pièce avait des couvertures d'un bleu clair et des rideaux d'un bleu plus foncé. L'énorme tapis qui recouvrait le sol de pierre polie était d'un rouge rubis et de superbes lions prétentieux donnant des coups de pattes à des ennemis invisibles y étaient tissés, alors que la tapisserie était d'un vert rafraîchissant avec une frise en hauteur représentant des attrapeurs à la poursuite de leurs Vifs d'Or.

"Regarde en haut !"Incita Dumbledore, tout embrasé d'avance. Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond qui s'élevait haut au-dessus et fut immédiatement ravi de voir un ciel d'un bleu d'été avec de gros nuages paresseux dérivant sur tout le long. Une maquette d'avion vrombit au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'hélice tournoyante, et bourdonna avec frénésie lorsqu'il traversa un nuage, dessinant derrière lui des serpentins blancs.

Heureusement, Dumbledore ne s'était pas mis en tête de décorer le mobilier ; une penderie et une commode renfermaient les vêtements de Harry, une grosse boîte de jouets peinte se trouvait au pied de son lit. A côté de la tête du lit avait été placé une table de chevet qui reposait sur de longs pieds cannelés et fluets, semblables aux pattes d'un oiseau, et avait une lampe flottant juste au-dessus d'elle, lisse et sphérique, comme l'œuf d'un dragon.

Harry fit lentement le tour de la pièce, comme s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas en croire ses yeux, et ses pieds le portèrent au bout de la chambre devant la fenêtre, typique de Poudlard : haute et large avec beaucoup de carreaux de verres, laissant entrer en abondance la lumière du soleil d'août dans la pièce. Il y avait un gros coussin rembourré sur la saillie de la large fenêtre pour pouvoir s'asseoir dessus et admirer le panorama qui donnait sur la lisière de la forêt et sur le terrain de Quidditch. Cela pourrait lui fournir des tonnes d'excuses pour venir regarder des parties de Quidditch. Le petit garçon tira distraitement sur le cordon des rideaux qui en se libérant s'avérèrent être regrettablement violet avec des bordures de couleur jaune, mais cela ne sembla pas troubler Harry.

"Harry,"dit Dumbledore, "viens par-là."

Harry pivota et revint docilement aux côtés de Dumbledore. Son Grand-Père s'était dirigé vers un côté de son lit et avait décroché du mur un cadre contenant une photographie.

"C'est ta mère et ton père, Harry,"dit doucement Dumbledore en tendant la photographie au petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et désordonnés. Harry l'a pris et regarda très solennellement ses parents pour la première fois, puisqu'il ne gardait pas de souvenirs de sa toute petite enfance. Sa mère le tenait dans ses bras, et son père avait passé les siens autour d'eux deux. Ils étaient en train de faire une sorte de demi-danse loufoque, et ils riaient comme s'ils savaient à quel point ils devaient paraître ridicules. Ils semblaient heureux et amoureux, échangeant librement des baisers, bébé Harry rigolant et tirant les cheveux de sa mère. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été embrassé ou tenu de cette manière, et pour une quelconque raison il se sentit triste, même s'il savait qu'il devait être heureux de les voir, alors il supposa que c'était parce qu'ils étaient morts et qu'il ne les connaîtrait jamais, ne les rencontrerait jamais.

"J'aimerais qu'ils soient ici,"dit-il soudainement. Son Grand-Père serra gentiment son épaule, lui indiquant qu'il comprenait. Harry passa en revue sa chambre, qui était vraiment plutôt dépouillée, le mobilier ne prenait pas beaucoup de place et il n'avait pas suffisamment d'effets personnels pour l'encombrer, mais elle était lumineuse et spacieuse, extrêmement colorée et, le plus important, c'était la _sienne _! Brusquement, et au plus grand étonnement de Dumbledore, il éclata en sanglots.

"Harry !"S'exclama Dumbledore, désagréablement choqué. Il mena Harry vers le lit et après seulement un instant d'hésitation, il prit le garçon maigrichon sur ses genoux. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, gamin ?"Demanda-t-il, passant fermement ses bras autour de Harry et en le berçant de manière apaisante. Harry ne répondit pas, mais après un moment, la tempête de larmes s'atténua et il resta immobile, ses mains agrippées aux robes de Dumbledore, le visage enfouit dans la somptueuse étoffe.

"Tu n'as pas à dormir ici si tu ne le veux pas,"dit finalement Dumbledore, non sans hésitation, essayant de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Harry secoua sa tête dans les robes de Dumbledore. "C'est à cause de tes parents ?"Demanda-t-il.

"Non,"se fit entendre la voix légèrement étouffée de Harry. "Un peu, peut-être. J'aime bien ma chambre."

"Bien."

"Tu ne vas pas me quitter, n'est-ce pas ?"Demanda tout d'un coup Harry.

"Non cher garçon, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je t'ai fait une promesse, tu te souviens ?"

"Mais je ne suis pas ton vrai Petit-Fils,"chuchota misérablement Harry, sa peur secrète refaisant surface.

"Si tu l'es,"contredit Dumbledore. "Tu es mon Petit-Fils, Harry, et je t'aime très, très fort. Et cela ne changera _jamais _!"

Harry frotta ses yeux, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues mais il n'y prêta pas attention lorsqu'il admira les yeux bleus et brillants de son Grand-Père d'adoption. "Je t'aime aussi,"dit-il, et il leva timidement son visage pour embrasser subitement le vieil homme et il jeta ses bras autour de son cou, dans une accolade étouffante. Albus Dumbledore retourna férocement l'étreinte.

Harry s'écarta, "à tout jamais,"dit-il gravement, et devant l'air confus de son Grand-Père, Harry élabora. "Je ne vais pas te quitter non plus, jamais, et je ne vais jamais, jamais, jamais cesser de t'aimer." Il lui fit un large sourire épanoui. "N'est-ce pas super ? Nous avons une famille !"

Et puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il glissa des genoux de son Grand-Père pour se lancer à la poursuite de la maquette d'avion qui tourbillonnait dans les airs.

La situation n'était pas si réjouissante dans le corridor. Fumseck s'était assis patiemment durant près de vingt minutes avant de commencer à ne plus pouvoir tenir en place, au bout de cinquante minutes il était plutôt irrité mais ce délai _dépassé_, il était furieux ! Il piailla avec indignation dans sa cage très inconfortable et cogna son bec, sans résultats, contre le plastron de Sir Urchfont. Après qu'un certain temps se soit écoulé, il renonça à se plaindre vocalement et à la place, tout ce qui pouvait être entendu était un bruit métallique répétitif, qui résonnait dans le couloir, et une armure qui avait le sentiment de souffrir d'une _très_ mauvaise indigestion.

* * *

La première nuit que Harry passa dans son propre lit, il prit vraiment conscience de la grandeur et de la largeur de sa chambre, mais aussi de la distance qui le séparait de son Grand-Père. Il était cependant déterminé à rester brave et se mordilla les lèvres, remonta les couvertures et les serra autour de lui, puis regarda les étoiles scintiller, lointaines au-dessus de lui, sur son plafond enchanté. 

Plus tard, quand le petit Harry fut profondément endormis depuis déjà un certain temps, Dumbledore se glissa dans la pièce et lissa les couvertures puis il se pencha et embrassa doucement le front à la cicatrice, pour souhaiter au garçon une bonne nuit.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?"Demanda curieusement Harry lorsque son Grand-Père rajusta ses nouvelles robes de sorciers qui étaient arrivées par hiboux ce matin. 

"Aujourd'hui, jeune homme, nous allons visiter un village entièrement sorcier qui s'appelle Pré-au-Lard."

"Peut-on aller là-bas en volant ?"Questionna avidement Harry. Son grand-Père gloussa.

"Nous allons y aller en carrosse."

"Carrosse ?"Répéta Harry, l'air maussade. "C'est une sorte de carotte ? Est-ce qu'on doit la manger ?"

"C'est un moyen de transport Harry !"Expliqua Dumbledore en riant.

"Oh,"fit Harry, décontenancé. Son Grand-Père le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Sais-tu faire tes lacets, Harry ?"

"Pas très bien,"répondit-il. "Ils se défont tout le temps."

"Essaye encore,"encouragea Dumbledore, et docilement, Harry se pencha pour les nouer, tirant le bout de sa langue et un air d'intense concentration sur son visage pointu. C'était une chose forte amusante à regarder. "Terminé ?"Demanda son Grand-Père lorsqu'il se redressa, Harry agita chacun de ses pieds expérimentalement et observa, d'un air morose, ses lacets se délier.

"Nooon,"se plaignit-il.

"Peut-être que nous devrions te trouver des chaussures à boucles,"dit Dumbledore en s'accroupissant pour les nouer à la place de Harry, révélant ses propres boucles luisantes en argent.

"Non-merci,"dit poliment Harry, ne parvenant pas vraiment à cacher son aversion.

Le trajet se déroula sans surprise en ce jour splendide, typique du mois d'août. Des nuages, filant à toute vitesse dans le lointain horizon, s'étendaient sur le ciel bleu, la Forêt Interdite était verdoyante et le soleil répandait une douce chaleur sur leurs nuques.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en premier lieu au Bureau de Poste car les hiboux de l'école étaient en vacances à Ibiza, et Harry fut enchanté de voir pour la première fois de prés un hibou, un qui était si petit que le gérant lui permit de le tenir dans ses mains. Il était très doux et lui chatouillait les mains.

Leur second arrêt, une confiserie qui s'appelait Honeydukes, fut encore plus intéressant. Et non seulement Dumbledore était parfaitement heureux d'amener en ce lieu Harry, mais en plus il lui donna même la permission de prendre quelques sucreries à acheter pour pouvoir les rapporter à la maison ! Ils entrèrent, et dès que la propriétaire du magasin, une dame joufflu, les aperçu elle rosit (ou plutôt elle devint plus rose qu'elle ne l'était déjà), et déclara que Harry pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, le cher petit.  
Alors Harry goûta les Gnomes au poivre, les meilleures gommes explosives, qui étaient plus amusantes que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, puis aux grappes de queues de Gardons, dont il n'était pas si friand, et des fizwizbiz, des sortes de boulettes d'airs, qui après en avoir dégusté une, le souleva dans les airs pendant plusieurs secondes, ce qui lui permit ainsi d'agiter ses pieds au-dessus du sol.  
Ils en achetèrent un peu de chaque, et un peu de ceux que Harry n'avait pas essayé mais dont il aimait l'apparence et qu'il voulait partager avec les autres Professeurs avec qui il était devenu ami à l'école. Il pensa en particulier que Mr Rogue aimerait les ailes de chauve-souris qu'ils avaient choisies chez Zonko, et que Mrs McGonagall adorerait les lunettes qui laissent croire que les yeux sont sortis de leurs orbites (bien meilleur que les yeux à élastiques moldus, elles avaient un charme qui prenait effet quand une personne fixait quelque chose pendant plus de six secondes sans cligner des paupières.)

Cependant Harry ne passa pas un aussi bon moment au Trois Balais. Il était en train de boire avec délectation sa demi pinte de Bière-au-Beurre glacée, une large moustache de mousse dorée au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, se riant de son Grand-Père qui expérimentait avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant le 'Véritable Cornet de Bélier', quand un homme avec des escarpins (ou du moins c'est ainsi que le percevait Harry), une robe blanche avec des sarcelles représentées sur les bordures, et une énorme plume de paon coincée dans ses cheveux parfaitement indéfrisable, se jeta sur eux et dit d'une voix très forte :

"Mais, ne _serait_-ce pas _Harry Potter _?!"

Dumbledore fut désagréablement surpris et il leva les yeux, la bouche déjà ouverte pour remédier à une situation possiblement catastrophique, mais Harry réagit en premier.

"Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ?"S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

"Ben, mon _cher_ garçon, tu _es_ célèbre, ne le sais-tu pas ?"

"Non,"dit catégoriquement Harry. L'inconnu ignora sa réponse et se tourna pour faire face au reste du petit bar.

"Eh, tout le monde ! Regardez qui notre bon vieux Directeur était en train de cacher ici ! C'est le Survivant !"

Il y eut des chuchotements frénétiques, et comme un seul homme, une petite foule se rassembla autour de la petite table de coin, les gens lorgnant sur le petit Harry curieusement, essayant de voir sa cicatrice. Harry en fut perplexe et regarda derrière lui pour voir ce qu'ils observaient. Bien sûr il ne vit rien, mais plusieurs des femmes présentes poussèrent de petits soupirs en faisant des "Ooh !"

Irrité, Dumbledore, bien qu'aussi plaisant que d'ordinaire, fut quelque peu brusque avec ceux qui voulaient voir la cicatrice de Harry, et définitivement menaçant avec ceux qui posaient des questions sur cette nuit fatidique.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'éclipser, Harry contre lui et les paquets coincés sous son bras, il était préoccupé par ce qui venait de se passer, il allait devoir y réfléchir très sérieusement, quelque chose devait être fait. Cela ne pouvait simplement pas se reproduire.

Durant le trajet en calèche qui les ramenait à la maison, le directeur dû tenir Harry par la cheville, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, pas si perturbé par les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler dans le pub, avait mangé trop de Boulettes d'Airs, ce qui le faisait léviter.

* * *

Le vendredi précédent le lundi premier septembre, date à laquelle le retour des étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard étaient attendu, alors que les choses se déroulaient agréablement et intensément dans le château, le si sage Directeur décida d'annoncer au monde qu'il avait adopté le Survivant. Son projet était, comme s'accordèrent à le dire les professeurs, typique de son tempérament : complètement dingue, dément, certainement fou et sûrement brillant, ce que leurs petits cerveaux pour une quelconque raison ne pouvaient pas espérer comprendre (cette dernière réflexion étant dite de manière légèrement sarcastique). 

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit le faire ?" Questionna encore Harry pendant que son Grand-Père nouait distraitement ses lacets de chaussures ensemble, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la grande pendule qui indiquait présentement : _temps de penser à une très bonne explication_.

"Parce que tu es plutôt bien connu,"répondit Dumbledore, minimisant les choses un tantinet.

"Pourquoi ?"Demanda Harry qui était en train de choisir un moment plutôt inapproprié pour être curieux.

"Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de la nuit où tes parents sont morts ?"

"Oh,"dit Harry. "Mais-"

"Harry!"S'exclama son Grand-Père, un de ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il renouait séparément les lacets de souliers de Harry. "La cicatrice sur ton front est le souvenir d'un sortilège qui a tué tous ceux qui l'ont reçu sauf toi ! Non seulement tu as survécu, mais tu as aussi anéantit Voldemort. C'est pour cette _raison_ que nous faisons cela."

"Mais pourquoi-"Harry s'arrêta net, son Grand-Père venait juste de lui faire un de ses _regard _! "D'accord,"répondit-il avec intelligence."Ça va être amusant." Et il sourit au vieil homme avec espoir.

Dumbledore gloussa. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de rester fâché envers le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et désordonnés et aux grands yeux verts pour longtemps. "Nous allons être en retard,"indiqua-t-il inutilement alors que la grande aiguille de la pendule se positionna sur : _Autant prendre la fuite_.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le fait dans la Grande Salle ?"Demanda Harry, de nouveau curieux.

"C'est grand,"expliqua doucement Dumbledore. Il se redressa, resplendissant dans ses robes bleues nuit, sa barbe blanche étincelante, ses bottes d'un vert-citron surprenant, et tendit sa main à Harry qui bondit lestement sur ses pieds et virevolta pour que sa nouvelle robe de sorcier tourbillonne en un arc autour de lui.

"Je suis Superman !"Chanta-t-il en un cocorico tout en sautant dans les airs.

"Um,"fit Dumbledore qui n'avait jamais vraiment saisit cette référence.

"Est-ce que Superman est un sorcier ?"Demanda soudainement Harry, ce qui de surprise, immobilisa son Grand-Père qui se caressa sa barbe.

"J'ai bien peur, Harry, que Superman ne soit qu'une simple création de Moldu."

"Qui est Mr Moldu ?"

Dumbledore toussa. "Moldu Harry, est un terme que les sorciers utilisent pour décrire les gens non-magique. Ta tante et ton oncle par exemple, sont des moldus."

"Oh,"dit Harry l'air très désappointé.

"Mais toi Harry, tu es un vrai sorcier, et tu peux véritablement voler !"Fit remarquer Albus, essayant d'égayer le garçon.

"Mais je ne suis pas un héros,"dit tristement Harry, ignorant de son propre statut.

"Eh bien,"dit Dumbledore, "il y a aussi beaucoup de héros dans le monde de la Sorcellerie, Harry, et qui ont vraiment existés. Si tu le désires je peux te raconter tous les soirs l'histoire d'un héros avant que tu ailles au lit."

"Promis ?"Questionna Harry.

"Promis,"confirma son Grand­-Père, se demandant quand, et si jamais, son jeune Petit-Fils allait pouvoir un jour grandir sans avoir besoin de promesses.

Ils descendaient maintenant les escaliers menant dans la Grande Salle en trottinant, et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils prirent conscience du bruit qui résonnait dans les couloirs. Il semblait que beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes parlaient, criaient et s'interpellaient, produisant un grand vacarme dans le hall d'entrée de l'école.

"Nous allons passer par l'entrée des professeurs Harry,"dit Dumbledore, guidant le garçon dans un recoin qui le coupa temporairement de la cacophonie et qui donnait accès à une porte latérale menant à une tapisserie accrochée derrière la table des Professeurs dans la Grande Salle.

"Monsieur le Directeur,"se fit entendre une voix offensante derrière eux et qui appartenait au Professeur Rogue. Le visage de Harry s'illumina et il lui fit un petit signe de la main, un geste que le grand homme ignora de son mieux.

"Severus, combien sont-ils ?"

"Beaucoup trop pour pouvoir les compter, ils sont impatients et l'état d'esprit n'est pas des meilleurs. Certains pensent que votre intervention avec le Survivant est de trop."

"Oh bien,"dit Dumbledore, ne semblant pas excessivement perturbé.

"Etes-vous sûr que ce soit sage d'amener le garçon avec vous ?" Severus Rogue ne réussit pas vraiment à dissimuler le retroussement mauvais de ses lèvres.

"Garçon ?"Questionna Dumbledore doucement mais avec un soupçon de menace dans sa voix.

"Harry Potter."

"Oui je le crois, je pense que sa présence va permettre d'améliorer leur état d'esprit et leur montrer que je ne dissimule pas le garçon dans un placard,"Dumbledore se renfrogna soudainement, sa référence avait été absolument spontanée.

"Bien,"dit Rogue, le timbre de sa voix sonnant plutôt indisposé. "C'est vous qui décidez."

"Oui c'est moi, Severus."Une pause sinistre s'installa durant laquelle Rogue sembla gêné. "Alors Harry, ne vas-tu pas dire bonjour au Professeur Rogue ?"

"Bonjour, Professeur Rogue,"répéta docilement Harry. "Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?"

Les mâchoires de Rogue se soudèrent. Il inclina de manière brusque sa tête en signe de salutation au garçon, puis à Dumbledore, et se sauva dans un claquement de sa cape. Harry le regarda d'un air extrêmement envieux.

"Bien,"dit Dumbledore, "nous y voilà, Harry."Il saisit la main de Harry, puis prit une très grande inspiration qui le fit vaciller sur ses pieds ce qui permit à Harry de se moquer gentiment de son Grand-Père, et ensemble ils traversèrent la tapisserie pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

L'espace d'un instant, il sembla que personne n'avait remarqué leur entrée car le vacarme épouvantable continua jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un jette un coup d'œil dans leur direction, les dévisageant la bouche ouverte et la phrase suspendue. Puis comme le déferlement d'une vague, le silence se répandit d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle et une immobilité étrange s'abattit sur la centaine de personnes présentes. Dans le silence mortel qui remplissait maintenant la Salle, Dumbledore mena Harry vers le centre de la table et l'assit sur le grand siège qui avait été placé à côté de celui du Directeur, et Harry put aisément voir tout le monde se rassembler en contrebas autour d'eux, tout en semblant avoir été rendu muet par une des formules magiques de Grand-Père.

Le silence se prolongea, et Harry leva les yeux vers son Grand-Père, inquiet, mais le puissant sorcier sourit de manière rassurante, semblant totalement calme et à l'aise, et Harry se détendit. Si Grand-Père était satisfait c'est que ce comportement devait être normal.

"Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs,"salua Dumbledore à la foule rassemblée. "Laissez-moi vous présenter Harry Potter."

Une centaine de têtes se tournèrent pour dévisager Harry qui se sentit immédiatement terrorisé. Il n'avait encore jamais été mis sous les feux des projecteurs de cette façon et sa présence semblait avoir intimidé la foule. Il regarda de nouveau son Grand-Père et vit le vieil homme sourire d'une manière encourageante.

"Bonjour,"dit-il craintivement mais avec le silence qui régnait dans la salle, sa voix porta aisément. Il fit un petit signe de la main, redoutant de devoir dire quelque chose de plus, et immédiatement une centaine d'ampoules de flash furent déclenchée, l'éblouissant.

"Si vous voulez bien prendre un siège,"dit Dumbledore, et tous les adultes regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir que des sièges dorés, surchargés d'ornements, avaient fait leur apparition et étaient disposés en un nombre considérable de rangées jusqu'au fond de la Salle. Il y eut aussitôt une ruée des plus brutal pour avoir les meilleurs sièges, dans les premiers rangs.

Ce n'est que quand tout le monde fut installé, plumes en main, suspendues au-dessus d'un parchemin vierge, impatient et un regard avide sur leur visage, (une sorcière avec des robes jaunes qui étaient assorties à ses cheveux brandissait même sa baguette comme un bâton et faisait flotter au-dessus de sa tête un sigle indiquant WWN) que Dumbledore, toujours d'humeur joyeuse, commença à parler.

"Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai, il y a peu de temps, retiré le jeune Harry de la responsabilité de ses parents moldus,-"

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, Dumbledore ?"Interrompit un sorcier dont le grand chapeau pointu (et une forte voix), compensaient sa petite stature.

"Je répondrai aux questions après ma petite déclaration,"dit Dumbledore en ne tenant pas compte des murmures de l'audience. "Comme j'étais en train de le dire, j'ai retiré Harry de la charge de ses précédents tuteurs et ai repris ce rôle moi-même." Il s'arrêta lorsque des chuchotements se répandirent le long de la pièce ensoleillée.

"J'ai aussi,"ici il marqua encore une pause, conscient de la bombe qu'il allait lâcher, "légalement adopté Harry."

Il y eut cette fois et sans réservation, des cris franc d'étonnement, et Harry commença à devenir plutôt inquiet : qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

"Je ne vois pas d'autres informations dont vous devriez être mis au courant,"dit Dumbledore gaiement et sûr de lui, en adoptant un timbre de voix innocent. "Alors…des questions ?"

Aussitôt, plusieurs mains se jetèrent dans les airs, s'agitant pour attirer son attention. Dumbledore désigna du doigt une sorcière au teint pâle qui portait des robes d'un rouge foncé et dont le calicot indiquait "Intérêts Européens."

"Oui,"dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge de façon importante, sa voix étonnamment profonde. "Comment se fait-il, Monsieur Dumbledore, que vous ailliez retiré le Survivant de la maison de ses parents moldus ?"

"Ah,"fit Dumbledore, qui, sachant très bien que cette question serait posée, avait réfléchit à comment y répondre. "J'ai bien peur que les capacités magiques de Harry aient mis mal à l'aise ses parents moldus."

Il y eut un bref frisson d'intérêt puis la sorcière poursuivit. "Etes-vous en train de dire que Harry montre des signes de puissante magie ?"

"Je dis que ses capacités magiques rendent ses parents, qui n'en ont pas, nerveux, rien de plus."

Les journalistes digérèrent cette information, les plumes écrivant et réécrivant les manchettes des quotidiens du lendemain. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore désigna du doigt un sorcier dont la longue barbe soignée avait été généreusement traité avec une solution d'Aspectfacile.

"Hem,_Daily Prophet_. Pourquoi avez-vous été, _vous_, désigné pour protéger le Survivant?"

"Je pense que je suis le meilleur choix envisageable, compte tenu des circonstances,"répondit placidement Dumbledore.

"Ne croyez-vous pas que votre manipulation de Harry Potter, est à la fois abusive et dangereuse ?"

"Je ne le manipule pas. Je suis ici pour veiller sur les intérêts de Harry et pour le protéger contre tous ceux qui voudraient lui faire du mal,"bien qu'étant dit doucement, sa déclaration porta loin.

Une sorcière en robes de couleur magenta, qui était en train de sucer le bout de sa plume, leva sa main et déclara d'une voix forte :

"_En tenant compte_ de qui vous êtes, de votre profession, de votre situation familiale et de votre statut dans le monde magique, ne pensez-vous pas que vous êtes entièrement incapable de vous occuper d'un petit garçon ? Après tout, il a besoin d'amour, d'une famille, de protection – pas d'être exposé – et plus que tout, il aura besoin de vous avoir près de lui, et nous savons tout le temps que vous passez à parcourir le globe, Dumbledore. Comment pouvez-vous veiller sur les intérêts du Survivant quand vous êtes en Nouvelle-Zélande pour une convention de Dissidents, ou assistant à une audience juridique ou encore à un rassemblement du Club d'Appréciation de Chaussettes !"

"Bravo, bravo !"Crièrent plusieurs personnes dans la salle.

"Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de lui, Ms Skeeter,"dit d'un ton assuré Dumbledore. "Mes collègues et amis seront heureux de veiller sur Harry pour moi lorsque je serai absent pour assister à ces évènements."

"Oh, excellent,"fit la même dame, la voix ruisselante de sarcasme. "Alors Mr Potter sera confié à des inconnus lorsqu'il sera indésirable ou quand sa présence deviendra inopportune !"

D'autres chuchotements se répandirent dans la Salle, cette fois plus fortement, et les visages devenus pour la plus part revêches étaient marqués par des regards antipathiques. Dumbledore laissa son mécontentement se faire entendre dans le timbre de sa voix.

"Harry fera parti d'une famille affectueuse ici, il n'y aura pas d'inconnus, pas de danger et pas de négligence."

"C'est ce que vous dites, mais vous vivez dans une _école_ Dumbledore ! Un millier d'élèves suivent leur scolarité à Poudlard, qu'est-ce qu'un seul petit garçon représente pour vous ? Je doute même que vous sachiez qu'il est ici !"Ms Skeeter avait toute l'attention de l'audience maintenant.

"Certainement pas,"contesta Dumbledore. "Ce petit garçon est mon Petit-Fils, cela fait une très grande différence."

"Ne serait-ce pas demander un peu trop de vous ?"Questionna un autre sorcier, celui-ci avec un accent américain prononcé, de larges épaules et une épaisse moustache. "Vous êtes âgé et il a déjà été démontré que vous avez plus que suffisamment d'enfants sous votre responsabilité pendant les deux tiers de l'année et qu'en plus vos autres fonctions prennent beaucoup de votre temps. Pouvez-vous réellement dire que vous avez de la place pour une autre complication dans votre vie ? Pouvez-vous donner à Harry Potter ce dont il a besoin ?"

"Je le peux et je le désir."

La foule exprima son désaccord véhément. De nouveau, Ms Skeeter s'engagea allègrement dans la brèche, tenant sa grande plume criarde en hauteur.

"Nous ne vous tolèrerons pas comme te tuteur du Survivant ! Le monde magique veut ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour Harry Potter ! Nous voulons le voir heureux et qu'il ne manque de rien, et vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas lui fournir ces choses !"Elle proclama la dernière partie de sa phrase presque légèrement, et les personnes commencèrent à applaudir en signe d'accord, frappant des mains en cadence.

"Vous faites erreurs, Ms Skeeter, je suis tout à fait compétent pour cela,"dit Dumbledore, paisible malgré l'attitude tournoyante dans la Salle.

"Que vous le soyez ou non,"dit Ms Skeeter sur un ton rancunier. "Nous ne voulons pas de vous !"

Les applaudissements s'étaient fait plus forts et la cadence était maintenant d'une allure égale, devenant un rythme moqueur, un bruit comme une pulsation annonçant au monde leur décision, leur conviction que Dumbledore ne conviendrait pas, qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois.

Harry, qui avait écouté tout au long de la réunion les commentaires avec effroi, était devenu progressivement alarmé, mais vers la fin cela s'était transformé en colère, et maintenant il était furieux. Il se mit debout sur sa chaise et la frappa de son petit pied. Bien sûr, personne ne l'entendit, les applaudissements s'étaient fait si forts que même les remarques de Ms Skeeter étaient devenues inintelligibles.

"Taisez-vous !"Cria-t-il, cependant dans ce vacarme il ne fut pas entendu. "Faites silence !"Mais toujours personne ne lui prêta attention. Harry n'avait jamais été si furieux de toute sa vie ! Comment ces personnes osaient-elles être irrespectueuses envers son Grand-Père, comment _osaient_-elles douter de lui ? Elles n'avaient aucun droit ! Avec le hurlement muet qu'il poussa, sa magie se libéra de toute sa puissance, et soudainement les plumes de tout le monde s'embrasèrent, les cheveux de Ms Skeeter prirent aussi malheureusement feu, ce qui fit perdre pendant un instant la cadence des applaudissements qui devinrent alors frénétiques.

Dans le silence oppressant et surpris qui s'installa, la foule se tourna pour dévisager Harry dont les poings étaient serrés de chaque côté de son corps.

"Laissez mon Grand-Père tranquille !"Cria-t-il, des larmes de rage se formant dans ses yeux. "Il est le meilleur Grand-Père que j'ai _jamais_ eu ! Je ne vais nul part, c'est _mon_ Grand-Père et vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever !"

L'étonnement sur le visage de chacun était pleinement visible. Le petit garçon avait été si calme qu'ils en avaient oublié sa présence. Ils recherchèrent distraitement de nouvelles plumes, balayant d'un geste de la main les cendres des anciennes de leurs parchemins.

"Vous ne pouvez pas !"Accentua encore Harry mais moins fortement cette fois, de grosses larmes faisant leurs apparitions alors que sa colère s'évaporait.

"C'est bon Harry,"dit Dumbledore sur un ton apaisant. "Viens ici, personne ne va m'éloigner." Il se pencha et souleva le garçon tétanisé et bouleversé pour le mettre sur ses genoux. "Personne."

Une centaine d'appareils photo se mirent en marche lorsque Albus Dumbledore serra contre lui le Survivant, des centaines de photographies proclameraient le lendemain au monde ce que ces deux-là savaient déjà : Ils étaient une famille, et une farouchement protectrice ! Malheur à celui qui serait suffisamment fou pour oser s'interposer !

**Fin du chapitre. **


	11. Bienvenue à Poudlard!

Chapitre 11

Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **Hand-Me-Down Clothes **de** Quillitch.**

Me voici de retour pour vous poster le dernier (sniff) chapitre de cette histoire. Et je suis vraiment, mais vraiment navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le traduire, mais j'ai _vraiment_ été prise par le temps, ce dernier semestre à été très chargé.

Je tenais à remercier tous mes reviewers, ceux du dernier chapitre :

Angie (oui, je pense aussi que Minerva à un petit côté Serpentard…à moins que ce ne soit une forme de courage : c'est reculer pour mieux se sauver !), louise, taraxacum.officinalis, Eliel Imlaris, brigitte26, grispoils, miss-Potter-Weasley, Eileen ana, zaika, P'tite Lune, Anaïs, serenity444, kekenat, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, ad, anais72, onarluca.

Mais aussi ceux des autres chapitres, je n'en ferai pas la liste ici, elle est trop longue ! Mais je remercie particulièrement ceux qui m'ont été fidèles et qui ont très régulièrement laissé des petits mots. C'est parce qu'un auteur ou traducteur a ce genre de témoignage qu'il continu son petit bonhomme de chemin dans le monde de la Fanfiction.

Mais aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes de cette histoire (vous êtes un peu plus de 25 600 !) et ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alerts ou histoire/auteurs Favoris.

Je voulais finalement saluer ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages me disant qu'ils appréciaient ma traduction, c'est le meilleur salaire que je puisse recevoir, et j'ai particulièrement était touchée par ces petites phrases qui mine de rien font extrêmement plaisir. (Je vais finir par verser des larmes…).

On m'a plusieurs fois demandé si j'avais d'autres projets de traduction et la réponse et…oui ! Je posterai de temps en temps des one-shot ou des histoires courtes ; et je travail désormais sur une autre histoire longue, mais je la publierai seulement lorsque j'aurai fini de la traduire. Je ne veux pas laisser s'écouler six mois entre la publication de deux chapitres, je pense que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler !:)

Pour le reste, je vous renvoie à mon profil, si jamais vous avez d'autres questions, vous pouvez me contacter par le biais du _Send Message_.

J'espère vous revoir très bientôt !

Bonne lecture à tous,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Les vêtements usagés.**

Chapitre Onze !

"Non, Harry, je suis désolé mais je dois répertorier et préparer les balais pour les premières années,"dit Mrs Bibine, ses cheveux coiffés de manière choquante en piques.

"Mais je ne peux pas en faire tout seul ?"Implora Harry.

"Non ! Certainement pas ! Voler sans surveillance est strictement interdit !"Dit sur un ton cassant Madame Bibine, qui était actuellement en train de mesurer le poteau de but du terrain de Quidditch, avec un mètre ruban qui haletait de fatigue après avoir dû escalader une distance de quinze mètres.

"Mais-"fit Harry.

"Tu es trop jeune !"Renchérit Madame Bibine, faisant se renfrogner Harry. Il détestait être jeune, il semblait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire.

"Mais-"dit-il encore.

"_Harry !_"S'exclama Madame Bibine, ses yeux semblables à ceux d'un faucon déchaîné. "Je suis trop occupée en ce moment pour aller voler ! Va trouver et enquiquiner ton Grand-Père !"

"Il m'a dit de venir ici et de vous demander si je pouvais aller voler,"lui dit innocemment Harry.

Madame Bibine grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe qui fit temporairement s'empourprer le mètre ruban bleu.

"Je suis désolé, Harry,"dit-elle un peu plus calmement. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir ce que fait le Professeur McGonagall ?"

"D'accord,"soupira Harry, et il tourna des talons.

"Oh, et ! Harry,"le rappela Mrs Bibine.

"Oui ?"

"Ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui t'aie envoyé."

* * *

Il y eut un bruit fort d'une porte qui claque suivit d'un fouillis de bruits sourds qui résonnèrent à travers le couloir qui menait devant la classa du Professeur McGonagall. Un instant plus tard sa porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et un petit garçon aux cheveux foncés se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur.

"Coucou, Mrs McGonagall !"

"Coucou Harry,"dit Mrs McGonagall très posément.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?"Demanda Harry, le visage rayonnant d'avoir enfin reçu une salutation qui ne soit pas hostile. Il grimpa sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau derrière lequel elle était assise. Mrs McGonagall tenait une longue plume dans une main et un long morceau de parchemin s'étalait le long de son bureau. En fait, il était si long que Harry remarqua qu'il continuait sa course au-delà de la table, passait sous la chaise, remontait en haut du tableau noir et s'étirait sur une bonne partie du plafond avant de s'enrouler.

"Wow,"dit-il. Mrs McGonagall leva les yeux pour suivre son regard et sourit.

"Ma liste pense-bête,"expliqua-t-elle.

"Une liste pour quoi ?"Demanda Harry en avançant sa main pour chatouiller le bout de sa plume, qui gloussa comme une petite fille.

"Une liste pense-bête pour le début du trimestre scolaire. Elle me permet de m'assurer que j'ai tout de prêt pour les élèves et les enseignants."

"Oh,"dit Harry. Il souleva son encrier en argent, et le parchemin qui y était maintenu en dessous commença aussitôt à s'enrouler. Le Professeur McGonagall le rattrapa juste à temps, et elle remit au-dessus du papier contestataire le porte-plume.

"Cela te dirait de faire quelques courses pour moi, Harry ?"Proposa-t-elle doucement.

"C'est-à-dire ?"Demanda prudemment Harry.

"Eh bien, par exemple, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour descendre un mot au Professeur Flitwick qui est sûrement dans la classe de sortilège ou dans la salle des professeurs. Pourrais-tu faire cela Harry ?"

"Oui !"

"Excellent,"fit rondement le Professeur McGonagall. Elle farfouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un nouveau morceau de parchemin. Elle griffonna rapidement un message (une expression particulièrement concentrée sur son visage), s'assura qu'il était solidement attaché par un long morceau de ruban rouge puis le passa à Harry. "Sauves-toi maintenant,"lui dit-elle. "C'est indispensable que Filius ait ce renseignement ; Ne t'attardes pas ! Et fait attention aux armures, elles sont d'humeur folâtre aujourd'hui."

"Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, Mrs McGonagall," dit Harry, un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Je le sais, Harry,"le rassura McGonagall, ses lèvres s'étirant très légèrement.

De manière assez étrange, le Professeur Flitwick avait aussi une commission urgente à confier à Harry, cette fois pour le Professeur Vector, le professeur d'arithmancie. Mrs Vector mettait Harry mal à l'aise. A chaque fois qu'il avait passé du temps en sa compagnie, elle avait essayé de lui dire à quel point faire de la géométrie était passionnant. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait, il avait une impression bizarre que la géométrie magique était un talent qui ne s'acquérait qu'avec le temps et que lui ne possédait pas, mais il était trop poli pour le lui faire remarquer.

Le Professeur Vector était toutefois pratiquement dissimulé par la plus grande pile de règles que Harry n'ait jamais vue, et curieusement, beaucoup d'entre elles n'étaient pas droites du tout, mais faisaient des loopings ou vous faisaient loucher pour essayer d'en trouver la fin.

"Oui, oui,"dit-elle en repoussant une règle en caoutchouc enthousiaste. "Apporte cela à Rusard, veux-tu Harry ? Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ici."Elle lui tendit un balai dont les poils de chaque extrémité se rebiffaient.

"D'accord, Professeur Vector,"déclara-t-il, plutôt heureux de pouvoir vagabonder dans le château magique à la recherche de ce concierge râleur. Il mit cependant plus de temps à trouver Mr Rusard qu'à trouver les autres. L'homme hargneux était en train de se débattre pour essayer de contrôler une armure qui n'était qu'à moitié polie.

"Avez-vous besoin d'un peu d'aide ?"Demanda curieusement Harry.

"Non,"grogna Rusard en faisant un pas de deux élaboré avec l'armure. "Tu veux quoi ?"

"Le Professeur Vector voulait que je vous donne ceci."

"Rusard jeta brièvement un coup d'œil dans la direction de Harry, et fut récompensé par une virevolte de l'armure qui le fit tournoyer en passant devant Harry, tout en faisant voler ses robes moisies.

"Oh, ça,"dit-il de mauvaise grâce. "Pose-le là-bas."

Harry fit ce qu'il lui était demandé puis observa l'armure malmener Rusard en l'entraînant dans un tango dynamique.

"Ungh ! Ça n'en vaut pas -bordel- la peine. Passes-moi cette huile de coude, garçon."

Un grand pot noir étamé se tenait un peu plus loin et quand Harry s'en approcha, il remarqua qu'il y était inscrit d'une écriture arrondie : _Huile de Coude_. Ceci l'intrigua mais quand il l'ouvrit, tout ce qu'il vit fut une fange noirâtre, semblable à de la cire à chaussures. Elle permit néanmoins d'aider Mr Rusard car avec seulement un peu d'_Huile de Coude_ gominée sur ses bras, il fut capable de maîtriser rapidement l'armure hyper-active. Harry apprécia immensément le spectacle, il _adorait_ ce monde magique.

"Pourquoi font-elles cela ?"Demanda Harry.

"Ces fichues choses sont chatouilleuses,"grogna hargneusement Rusard en ramassant de nouveau son chiffon et la crème pour polir l'argenterie, mais il s'arrêta soudainement et lui lança un regard furibond. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?"

"Voulez-vous que je fasse une commission pour vous, Mr Rusard ? Je peux en faire, vous savez."

"Mouai. En fait…descends à la cabane du Garde-chasse pour voir s'il est finalement de retour, ce gros lourdaud, et dis-lui que ses nouvelles clefs sont revenues du forgeron."

"D'accord,"dit Harry. "Où est la cabane du Garde-chasse?"

"Dans le parc, dehors, après les portes principales."

"Bien,"déclara amicalement Harry, pas du tout préoccupé par l'absence d'indications précises.

Il descendit dans une course effrénée les marches des escaliers deux à deux, (une fois presque par trois, mais le château s'allongea de lui-même pour le rattraper). Il courut si vite que les peintures devinrent des tâches de couleurs indistinctes. En fait, il courrait si vite qu'il mit environ une minute avant de réaliser qu'il venait de s'écraser contre quelque chose.

"Tout va bien en bas ?"Tonitrua la large chose qu'il venait de percuter. Une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle moldu le saisit par la chemise et le souleva du sol. "Ça par exemple !"S'exclama Hagrid en voyant son soi-disant agresseur. Harry déglutit difficilement et leva les yeux, et les leva encore, puis croisa des yeux noirs en forme de scarabée et aperçu une masse de cheveux emmêlés. Cet homme était un _géant _!

"Um,"fit Harry, mort de peur. Il se recula lentement. "Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard,"dit Hagrid en rayonnant de fierté.

"Oh !"S'exclama Harry en s'égayant. "Etes-vous aussi le Garde-Chasse ?"

"Ouaip, c'est moi !"Gloussa Hagrid. "Et tu es le fils de James et de Lily !"

"Comment vous savez ça ?"S'émerveilla Harry.

"Parce que je les connaissais, voilà pourquoi !"

"Vous connaissiez ma maman et mon papa ?"La peur de Harry s'évanoui brusquement laissant place à un jugement favorable et résolu de l'homme. "Oh, Mr Rusard a dit que vos clefs étaient de retour."

"Bien,"approuva en hochant de la tête l'immense homme.

Ils marquèrent une pause et se regardèrent mutuellement.

"Ça te dirait de venir voir mon chien ? J'ai un molosse, il s'appelle Crockdur, mais il est vraiment doux.

"Je peux ?"Demanda avec empressement Harry.

"Bien sûr ! Tu montes sur mes épaules ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers les larges épaules de cet homme à l'aspect sauvage. Elles lui semblaient être très, très hautes. "D'accord."Dit-il, fermement décidé en dépit de sa peur.

"Ça c'est mon garçon !"Rugit Hagrid en guise d'approbation, et avec une de ses immenses mains, il jeta Harry sur ses épaules massives, faisant couiner Harry de surprise, puis ils se mirent en marche.

"Comment trouves-tu Poudlard, Harry ?"Lui demanda Hagrid.

"C'est formidable !"Dit Harry, le souffle court. Comme il craignait pour sa chère vie, il s'était agrippé à la remarquable crinière de Hagrid.

"Tu l'aimeras encore plus quand les élèves seront arrivés, c'est plus animé, plus bruyant aussi."

"Grand-Père a dit que les élèves étaient répartis dans quatre maisons."

"Ouais, Gryffondor, c'est la vieille maison de tes parents, pour les courageux ; Serdaigle pour ceux qui ont une cervelle. Poufsouffle est assez bien aussi, mais pleine de cancres si tu veux mon avis."

"Quelle est la quatrième ?"Demanda Harry, se demandant ce qu'était un cancre.

"Serpentard,"grogna hargneusement Hagrid.

"C'est un nom sympa,"dit innocemment Harry.

"Hein ? Ils ne le sont pas ! Les élèves de Serpentard ne sont pas très gentils, Harry, une bande de sournois et d'ambitieux. Oui, surveilles tes arrières quand tu es autour d'eux, d'accord ?"

"D'accord,"déclara Harry, quelque peu surpris par le changement de ton dans la voix du garde-chasse.

Ils approchèrent d'une modeste construction circulaire, faite de pierres, avec une grande porte en bois, logée à la lisière de la forêt et possédant un carré de jardin potager, rempli des plus grosses citrouilles que Harry n'ait jamais vues.

"Bienvenu dans ma maison,"dit chaleureusement Hagrid, et depuis l'intérieur, un profond 'Wouaf' retentit ; Crockdur avait entendu son maître arriver.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel aujourd'hui dans la salle des professeurs, conclut Harry alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il réalisa que c'était l'odeur, quelque chose sentait vraiment bizarre, comme un vieux fromage laissé sous la pluie. Harry était aux aguets, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr pour se cacher de Mrs McGonagall et Grand-Père, qui avaient bredouillé quelque chose à propos d'un bain et d'un changement de robes. Même si les bains magiques étaient _beaucoup_ plus amusants que ceux que Tante Pétunia lui avait donnés (un demi-pouce d'eau tiède et un savon), il ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt d'en avoir un cet après-midi. Il en avait eu un la nuit dernière après tout !

Il s'installa sur la corniche de la fenêtre pour voir le ciel s'assombrir régulièrement et guetter les éclats de lumières qui annonceraient l'arrivée des élèves.

"Harry Potter ?"

Le petit garçon sursauta, il n'avait entendu personne entrer. Un jeune homme au teint pâle, avec un turban violet foncé enroulé pesamment autour de sa tête, se tenait maintenant devant le foyer étincelant.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"Demanda un petit peu nerveusement Harry.

"Qui je suis ? Il s'agit plutôt de savoir, pourquoi, oh pourquoi, cher garçon, es-tu _ici _? Ici !"

"Grand-Père m'a adopté,"expliqua Harry. "Mr Dumbledore- ?"

"_Dumbledore_,"l'homme cracha le patronyme avec un dégoût évident ; Et Harry en fut scandalisé.

"Je- -désolé,"s'excusa-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi.

"C'est _toi _!"Siffla l'étranger, à l'instar de Mr Rogue.

Harry sourit de façon qu'il espérait être désarmante. "Je ne vous connais pas,"dit-il quand le silence se fit trop prolongé à son goût et que l'étrange odeur se faisait écœurante et désagréable.

L'homme émit un sifflement aigu et angoissant alors qu'il s'avançait dans sa direction, ses doigts presque transparents tendu vers lui, ses yeux blancs exorbités, écarquillés-

Fumseck se dressa en un jet de flammes entre les deux silhouettes, tel un éclat de lumière redonnant vie au tableau ombrageux de cette pièce en pierre grise.

Harry cria, levant le poing en l'air avec l'enthousiasme qu'un enfant peut avoir pour ce qui est merveilleux, et ignorant de la menace grondante.

Un murmure, une retraite, et une halte pour inspirer :

"Je suis le Professeur Quirrell, j'enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

"Super !"Dit fiévreusement Harry en faisant glisser sa main sur les douces plumes du royal plumage de Fumseck.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

"Te voilà Harry ! Je pensais bien t'avoir entendu."C'était le Professeur McGonagall. "Viens donc, c'est l'heure de ton bain. Fumseck ! Tu le surveillais ? Bien !"

Harry fit la grimace.

"Oh, Professeur Quirrell ! Vous êtes de retour ! Comment était la Transylvanie ?"McGonagall sourit poliment.

"B-bien, m-merci, P-p-professeur McGonagall."

"Bien ! Sans doute entendrons-nous parler de tout cela plus tard. Viens, Harry," dit-elle en appuyant son propos en lui faisant un signe de la main et en tenant la porte ouverte. Harry suivit docilement mais lança un coup d'œil curieux en arrière. Le Professeur Quirrell n'avait pas bégayé une seule fois durant l'intégralité de leur échange.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire, Harry ?"

"Me tenir tranquille, me taire et…um, ne pas ennuyer Grand-Père quand il est en train de parler."

"Très bien !"Le Professeur McGonagall sourit et elle rajusta le col de sa robe bleue.

"Est-ce que je vais devoir être silencieux tout le temps, Mrs McGonagall ?"

"Non Harry, bien sûr que non. Seulement quand Albus s'adressera aux élèves."

Le Professeur McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle, Harry trottant à ses côtés. Plus loin devant eux, les Professeurs prenaient places et le faible bourdonnement des conversations réchauffait l'atmosphère.

"Mrs McGonagall ?"S'aventura Harry.

"Oui Harry ?"

"Est-ce que je vais toujours pouvoir m'asseoir avec toi en classes ?"

"Parfois Harry, mais quelquefois non, mes cours sont très dangereux, même pour les grands garçons."

"Oh."Il y eut une très courte pause. "Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver alors ?"

"Tu vas apprendre tes propres leçons, exactement comme dans une école moldu."

"Exactement ?"Demanda Harry, qui à en juger par le timbre de sa voix, semblait morose.

"Eh bien, peut-être pas 'exactement',"sourit le Professeur McGonagall en prenant pitié du garçon à côté d'elle. "Quelques professeurs ont proposé de te faire cours pendant leurs temps libres."

"Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment,"gloussa McGonagall.

"Est-ce que je vais apprendre la magie ?"

"C'est à ton Grand-Père de décider."

"Est-ce que je peux avoir un dragon ?"

"Non !"

"Un crapaud ?"

"Tu veux un crapaud ?"

"Um…non."

Mrs McGonagall étouffa un rire et salua le Professeur Sinistra. Cela prit peu de temps avant qu'une petite main ne tire sur ses robes.

"Est-ce que je peux avoir un hibou ?"

"Ah-"

"Un chat ?"

"Demande à ton Grand-Père."

"Une _tarentule _?"

"Harry-"

"Est-ce que je peux avoir une baguette ?"

"Pas tant que tu n'as pas onze ans."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est la loi, pas de baguettes si on n'a pas l'âge requis."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que faire de la magie quand tu n'as pas les connaissances appropriées peut être très dangereux."

"Oh."

Le Professeur McGonagall fit demi-tour pour expliquer au Professeur Chourave pourquoi sa nouvelle salle de classe était mieux que l'ancienne.

"Nous avons plus d'élèves que jamais cette année, vous avez besoin de l'espace en plus, S-"

"Alors je ne peux pas faire _du tout_ de magie ?"

"Huh ?"Fit McGonagall, distraite du fils conducteur de son raisonnement. "Non. Mon cher professeur, vous devez voir à quel point le Ministère a été radin cette année, nous pouvons tout juste fournir les chiffons pour – _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry _?"

"Pas du tout ?"Questionna Harry, effaré.

"De chiffons ?"Demanda McGonagall, confuse.

"De magie !"Rectifia Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

"Oh…Je t'ai dit de demander à ton Grand-Père."

"Il n'est pas ici,"se plaignit Harry.

"Oh si, il l'est,"gronda la voix du Professeur Dumbledore derrière lui. Harry poussa un petit cri lorsque le directeur le fit magiquement basculer la tête à l'envers.

"Monsieur le Directeur !"S'exclama McGonagall, semblant plutôt soulagé. La robe de Harry tomba en formant des plis autour de sa taille, révélant une paire de basquets et un jean quelque peu crottés.

"Bonsoir, Minerva. Ne devriez-vous pas accueillir nos premières années à peu près…maintenant ?"

"Oh, bonté divine ! Hagrid ! Les premières années !"Et Mrs McGonagall se précipita en toute hâte dans le couloir, sa robe de couleur émeraude claquant derrière elle.

Le Directeur se courba pour dévisager Harry qui riait à hauteur du sol.

"Et avons-nous été un bon garçon ?"S'enquit-il vraiment très gravement.

"Oui !"Rapporta Harry dont les joues commençaient à prendre une couleur cerise. "Est-ce que je peux faire de la magie Grand-Père ?"

"Tu es un garçon aux pouvoirs magiques n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus Rogue, qui passait par-là, renifla mais il fut ignoré. Filius Flitwick trouva le spectacle immensément amusant et alors que l'homme s'asseyait, il enchanta la fourchette de Rogue pour qu'elle fasse un numéro énervant de claquettes.

"Oui,"affirma Harry.

"Eh bien alors ! Retournes-toi toi-même dans le bon sens – à moins que tu ne souhaites essayer de manger ta soupe ainsi. Je peux la verser dans ton nez si tu le désir ?"Dumbledore pinça ses lèvres, éleva un sourcil et redressa son do douloureux.

"Berk !"Fit Harry, à la fois fasciné et dégoûté par cette idée.

Il y eut un moment de silence plein de suspicion durant lequel le personnel enseignant regardait furtivement dans leur direction depuis leurs divers emplacements le long de la table.

"C'est quelle sorte de soupe ?"Demanda Harry après un petit moment.

"Soupe aux pois,"répondit gaiement Dumbledore, les moustaches frémissantes.

Le garçon grimaça. La soupe aux pois versée par le nez ne semblait pas être très agréable. Il fronça les sourcils pensivement.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Tiens-toi droit,"dit Dumbledore comme si c'était la chose la plus facile à faire au monde, et Harry, le croyant, se remit de lui-même, en l'espace d'un clin d'œil, dans le bon sens. "Bravo !"Approuva Dumbledore en prenant la main du garçon aux cheveux désormais très ébouriffés, et le mena à leurs places. Il y avait du bruit provenant de derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

"Alors je _peux_ faire de la magie ?"Dit Harry le visage radieux alors que Dumbledore le déposait sur son nouveau siège, qui était plus haut que ceux des enseignants pour que le garçon puisse atteindre la table.

"Sous un encadrement approprié, oui, et seulement si tu promets d'être très sage avec tes nouveaux professeurs, et de ne pas teinter leurs cheveux en bleu !"

Harry rougit.

Une voix terne les interrompit. "C'est contre la loi."

"Des exceptions ont été faites précédemment,"sourit Dumbledore en ne regardant pas ostensiblement dans la direction de Severus Rogue. Harry n'avait pas de tels scrupules et mit son coude dans du beurre en se penchant en avant pour s'adresser joyeusement à l'homme.

"Allez-vous me faire cours, Mr Rogue ?"S'enquit-il innocemment.

"Tiens, je pense que c'est une excellente idée !"Dit Dumbledore.

"Tiens oui, Severus,"dit Filius. "Bravo !"

"Tant mieux pour toi,"renchérit tout sourire le Professeur Chourave.

"Un rudement bon spectacle,"accorda le Professeur Binns, sans avoir aucune idée de ce à quoi il agréait. En fait, il était douteux qu'il ait déjà remarqué l'arrivée de Harry.

Les larges portent s'ouvrit, et une vague soudaine de personnes en robes noires s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle, revendiquant la propriété de leurs places, un grondement de bruits allant crescendo se répandant devant eux ; rires, querelles, taquineries. Les élèves étaient arrivés !

Le discours du Directeur cette année était, par nécessité, légèrement moins étrange que d'accoutumé. Alors que le monde savait que le Survivant vivait maintenant à Poudlard, certaines remarques devaient être ajoutées à ce fait concret.

"…Mr Rusard m'a informé que Flauberts a une nouvelle liste de farces de disponible, et qu'il est pertinemment au courant de _tous_ ses moindres détails.

Ah, vous avez remarqué, j'en suis certain, que nous avons une nouvelle addition à la table des professeurs, mon petit-fils, Harry Potter."

Il marqua une pause alors que des chuchotements fusaient, puis un silence attentif s'installa.

"Harry est un tout nouveau venu dans ce monde de la magie qui est le nôtre, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de garder un œil sur lui, même si je doute que vous croisiez son chemin très souvent."

Il s'interrompit de nouveau. Harry venait de tirer sur sa manche et il se pencha pour entendre ce que le garçon avait à dire, puis se redressa pour se ré-adresser aux élèves.

"Harry souhaite vous dire 'Bonjour'."

Il y eut un '_Oooh_' collectif provenant de la gente féminine, alors que les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel et que certains Serpentards prirent désagréablement des airs menaçant. Harry sourit faiblement de derrière les robes volumineuses de son Grand-Père, trop intimidé pour faire un signe de la main.

"Oh oui, et la salle de classe du Professeur Chourave a été déplacée, c'est désormais la 145d.

"Maintenant tout ce qui me reste à vous souhaiter est d'avoir un trimestre des plus prospère, généreux en amusements, en surprises et en féerie." Il reçut quelques regards étranges de la part des élèves d'origine moldu.

"Bienvenue,"dit-il. Il ouvrit largement ses bras et renversa, par la même occasion, une soupière. "A Poudlard !"

**Fin de l'histoire.**


End file.
